Beautiful Mistake
by seizenber
Summary: Momoi tidak menyangka bahwa pilihannya untuk ikut sang Ayah pindah ke Kyoto merupakan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Belum lagi ia harus bersekolah di Rakuzan dan menjadi manajer tim basket itu membuatnya kembali bertemu dengan Akashi; kesalahan yang jauh lebih besar lagi—atau justru kesalahan itu ada pada diri mereka?/ Update chapter 7 of 15!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang bisa diambil oleh penulis dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
><em>

**_Warning: _**_S__emi-canon dengan latar waktu yang diambil setelah kekalahan Touou oleh Seirin yang artinya Winter Cup masih berlangsung jadi di sini masih Bokushi!Akashi yak. Seperti biasa juga tidak ada penjaminan IC ataupun bersih dari typo. Gue juga menghadirkan beberapa OC yang cukup penting untuk cerita. Dan rating M untuk sumpah serapah, bahasa kasar dan untuk adegan yang nyerempet-nyerempet (?)  
><em>

_So buat lo yang masih -18, please click "back" button. Gue nggak mau menodai otak anak yang masih suci dan belum ternodai selayaknya popok bayi yang masih putih poyos bagaikan belum kena eek dedek bayinya. :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beautiful Mistake<strong>_

_Presented by __**seizenber**_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Momoi Satsuki melihat ayahnya telah pergi memasuki ruang Kepala Sekolah di saat jam tepat menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Gadis itu menunggu di sebuah bangku yang telah disediakan, bertepatan di depan ruangan yang dimasuki oleh ayahnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Bila dilihat dari tingkahnya sangat jelas sekali bahwa dirinya memang bukan orang yang hobi menunggu dalam kesendirian.<p>

Terkadang untuk menghalau rasa bosannya, Momoi lebih senang memandangi ponselnya yang ternyata tidak mendapat pesan ataupun telepon sama sekali sebelum berpaling menatapi kedua kakinya yang terus bergerak seolah kakinya itu telah menjadi tontonan yang lebih menarik dibanding film _Box_ _Offices_ sekalipun.

Ia mendesah bosan seraya memandangi ponselnya kembali dan berharap adanya suatu keajaiban dimana teman sejak kecilnya itu (entah ada angin apa) menghubunginya baik untuk mengajaknya _ngobrol_ atau barangkali untuk menikmati keindahan langit di atap sekolah tanpa bicara sama sekali.

Oh, tentu tidak. Jangan berpikir hubungan persahabatan mereka kian renggang semenjak kekalahan yang dialami Touou Gakuen oleh SMA Seirin di ajang _Winter Cup_ yang belum lama ini terjadi. Daripada itu, baru kali ini Momoi senang dengan yang namanya kekalahan selama itu membawa dampak positif pada Aomine Daiki.

Belum lama ini mereka baru saja kembali pergi bersama-sama, hanya ke mall demi membeli sepasang sepatu basket baru untuk Aomine. Dan yang lebih membuat Momoi tak bisa menahan senyumannya sampai detik ini dikarenakan Aomine yang mulai rajin latihan lagi bersama yang lain. Meski terkadang ia masih sering mendengar dari Sakurai bahwa hubungan Aomine dan Wakamatsu yang menjadi kapten mereka sama sekali tidak bertambah harmonis.

'_Akan ada latihan hari ini meski sedang liburan, jadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu,_' kata pemuda itu saat mereka berpapasan di depan pintu gerbang sekolah tadi. Momoi hanya mengangguk senang meskipun Aomine tidak bisa menemaninya karena bagaimanapun Aomine sangat tahu bahwa Momoi tidak begitu suka menunggu sendirian. Akhirnya perjumpaan mereka diakhiri dengan Momoi menitip pesan untuk absen hari ini.

"Satsuki," Momoi Hiroyuki memanggil putrinya saat baru keluar dari ruang Kepala Sekolah, "Kau bosan menunggu Ayah, ya?"

Momoi tersenyum sebelum menghampiri pria dalam balutan seragam polisinya. Kemudian gadis itu menggeleng.

"Tidak kok."

Tiba-tiba Hiroyuki menyentil ujung hidung Momoi. Gadis itu refleks menyentuh bagian yang disentuh tadi dengan ujung jari telunjuk dan jempolnya, sementara matanya menatap Hiroyuki dengan pandangan pura-pura kesal.

"Kenapa Ayah senang sekali menyentil ujung hidungku, sih?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat sedikit manja.

Hiroyuki memasang senyum di balik kumis putihnya. "Hanya ingin memastikan bahwa ternyata hidungmu mulai panjang, Nona Pinokio."

Wajah Momoi langsung merah seketika. Berbohong kepada ayahnya memang bukan suatu keahlian dalam dirinya, daripada itu memang nyatanya Momoi jarang bahkan nyaris tidak pernah berkata bohong kepada orang tuanya sendiri. Alih-alih membalas, gadis itu hanya memandang ke arah lain sehingga ayahnya tak perlu melihat wajahnya yang merona.

"Oh iya, tadi bagaimana urusan kepindahanku di ruang Kepala Sekolah tadi?" tanya Momoi saat mereka berdua sudah duduk dengan nyamannya di jok mobil.

Hiroyuki mengemudikan mobilnya untuk meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah. "Sudah beres. Setelah kenaikan kelas nanti, kau bisa langsung masuk ke sekolah barumu. Dan, Satsuki, sepertinya hari ini kau harus tinggal dengan ibumu karena malam ini juga Ayah harus segera berangkat ke Kyoto karena ada tugas yang harus Ayah selesaikan di sana."

"A-aku di rumah Ayah saja," katanya sedikit gelagapan, "Memangnya harus secepat ini pergi ke Kyoto? Ayah sendiri belum lama di sini, kan?"

Kemudian Hiroyuki membelai pelan puncak kepala Momoi. "Maaf, tapi Ayah mau tidak mau harus tetap pergi malam ini juga. Begitu pun denganmu, mau tidak mau kau harus tinggal dengan ibumu sampai waktunya kau harus ikut Ayah ke Kyoto. Kita harus segera membereskan barang-barangmu untuk dibawa ke rumahnya."

"Aku bisa kok tinggal sendirian di rumah Ayah," tambahnya lagi yang semakin bersikeras dengan keinginannya.

"Tidak, Satsuki," Hiroyuki menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas, "Ayah tidak mau hal-hal aneh terjadi bila Ayah membiarkanmu tinggal sendirian di rumah. Belum lagi, kau bisa saja boros bila tinggal sendirian mengingat kau akan lebih senang membeli makanan daripada memasaknya sendiri."

Momoi menyilangkan lengan tangannya dan memasang wajah pura-pura marah. "Ayah sedang meledek kemampuan memasakku, ya?"

"Apa itu pernyataan?"

"Ayaaah," Momoi memasang wajah cemberut dan mengundang tawa halus dari Hiroyuki.

"Kau akan Ayah bolehkan tinggal tanpa orang tua saat di sekolah barumu nanti," lanjut pria itu.

Alis Momoi naik sebelah. "Di sekolah baruku nanti? Memang apa hubungannya dengan sekolah baruku? Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu sekolah baruku dimana."

"Pokoknya sekolah barumu itu bisa dibilang memakai sistem asrama, artinya kau akan tinggal di sana bersama teman-temanmu yang lainnya. Setidaknya dengan begitu jauh lebih membuat Ayah tenang. Kautahu sendiri Ayah sangat sibuk kerja, tak peduli siang ataupun malam," lalu Hiroyuki melirik putrinya, "Bersikaplah yang baik di sana."

Akhirnya gadis itu menghela napas lelah. "Baiklah. Sekarang Ayah membuatku penasaran mengenai sekolah baruku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Momoi mulai berhenti menarik kopernya setelah berdiri di depan sebuah pagar berwarna hitam yang setinggi tubuhnya. Gadis itu menekan tombol bel yang tersedia di sana sampai akhirnya seorang wanita dengan rambut merah terangnya datang menghampiri Momoi. Dengan senyuman cerah, Reika menyambut kedatangan putri tunggalnya setelah tak bertemu selama beberapa minggu semenjak perceraiannya dengan Hiroyuki.

"Satsuki," wanita itu mendekap erat gadis yang ada di hadapannya dan kemudian menatap wajah Momoi, "Akhirnya Ibu bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Asal kautahu saja kalau Ibu sudah sangat merindukanmu. Beberapa minggu seolah menjadi setahun tidak melihatmu."

Yeah, kata-kata semacam itulah yang selalu dikatakan oleh ibunya. Bahkan sebelum Hakim mengesahkan perceraian Reika dengan Hiroyuki. Karena tanpa diberitahu pun Momoi tahu bahwa ibunya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama pria lain yang tidak mau diakui oleh ibunya di depan Momoi.

Ayolah, ia sudah cukup besar untuk tidak pura-pura bego. Semasa ia masih tinggal dengan Reika, terkadang Momoi sering menangkap basah wanita itu baru pulang saat tengah malam dengan diantar oleh seorang pria yang tak dikenal. Tapi pastinya pria itu tahu cara menyenangkan ibunya bila dilihat dari mobil mewah yang selalu dilihat Momoi setiap malam.

Ada saatnya Momoi ingin menanyakan kepada Hiroyuki mengenai hubungan mereka, namun Momoi tidak ingin melihat ayahnya kembali memikirkan masa lalu yang sebenarnya tidak patut disimpan dalam memori pria itu. Mungkin itulah sebabnya belakangan ini Hiroyuki semakin mempersibuk dirinya, selain demi mendapat penghasilan yang lebih banyak juga untuk berhenti mengingat kehancuran rumah tangganya.

"Nah, Satsuki," suara Reika menghambat lamunan Momoi, "Ibu baru saja membuat makanan kesukaanmu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama sekarang—"

Suara telepon di dekat ruang keluarga berbunyi. Reika meminta izin kepada putrinya sebentar (Momoi tak habis pikir untuk apa ibunya minta izin segala) untuk mengangkat telepon tersebut. Dan sepertinya kini Momoi mengerti mengapa Reika meminta izin bila dilihat dari raut wajah wanita itu sekarang.

_Pasti pria itu_, tukasnya dalam hati dan mulai bersikap tidak peduli.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Reika kembali menghampirinya. Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, wanita itu sepertinya hendak pergi di saat wanita itu baru saja mengajaknya untuk makan bersamanya. Hah, tolong biarkan gadis itu menekankan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak kaget dengan sifat ibunya yang satu ini.

Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Reika membatalkan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan (oh Tuhan, bahkan wanita itu belum ada lima menit mengucapkan niatnya) dan Momoi sungguh-sungguh tidak akan merasa tercengang dengan ucapan Reika selanjutnya.

"Satsuki," _langkah pertama_, "Maaf, sepertinya Ibu harus pergi sekarang. Ada urusan lain yang harus Ibu dahulukan di saat seperti ini."

_Langkah kedua. Dan kemudian ia akan segera berkata—_

"Tapi Ibu janji akan pulang secepat mungkin supaya kita berdua bisa makan malam bersama kali ini. Oke? Nanti Ibu bawakan makanan kesukaanmu."

_Bullshit!_

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan, Bu," kata Momoi memasang senyum palsu seperti biasanya. Entah sejak kapan Reika lebih mementingkan pertemuan dengan seorang pria yang Momoi yakini baru saja ditemuinya kemarin dibanding anaknya sendiri yang telah lama tidak berjumpa dengannya selama berminggu-minggu.

_Aku tidak sepatutnya peduli selama ia sendiri tidak peduli_, katanya dalam hati.

Setelah berpamitan, seperti yang sudah diduga oleh Momoi kalau lagi-lagi ibunya dijemput oleh pria-brengsek-tak-dikenal-yang-sudah-seenak-bokongnya-menghancurkan-keluarganya itu. Dan kali ini dengan mobil yang berbeda, namun tak kalah keren jadi Momoi tak heran bila ibunya betah dengan pria itu.

Ia melirik jam dan sepertinya ini sudah cukup sore. Barangkali Aomine sudah pulang ke rumahnya yang kebetulan berhadapan dengan rumah Momoi. Suatu kebetulan ketika Momoi melihat pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu datang melintasi jalan di depan rumah mereka. Segera saja Momoi berlari untuk menghampirinya.

Baru saja Aomine hendak membuka pintu pagar rumahnya, sebuah tarikan dari belakang jaket yang dipakainya membuat langkahnya terhenti. Nyaris saja ia berteriak karena diperlakukan seperti itu sampai melihat Momoi dengan ekspresi jahilnya.

"Satsuki?" alis pemuda itu naik sebelah, "Ternyata kau sedang di sini. Masuklah ke dalam. Kupikir ibuku akan senang dengan kehadiranmu."

Lalu mereka berdua bersamaan memasuki rumah Aomine. Sang kepala keluarga sepertinya belum pulang dari kantornya dan seperti biasa Momoi melihat kehadiran Ibu Aomine yang kini tengah sibuk mencuci piring-piring kotor di dapur.

"Bu," panggil Aomine seraya membuka baju kotornya, "Ada Satsuki."

Wanita itu berbalik sebelum berseru. "Daiki-_kun_! Seharusnya kau malu membuka pakaian di depan anak perempuan seperti itu!"

Aomine menguap lebar. "Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Tapi kau baru saja latihan basket. Bagaimana bisa kau enteng begitu bila Satsuki mencium aroma tak sedap dari tubuhmu?"

Berniat jahil, Momoi menutup hidungnya. "Ugh, Dai-_chan_, kau bau sekali tahu."

"Nah, benar kan kata Ibu?" kini Ibu Aomine tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Aomine menatap dua perempuan itu dengan tatapan sebal. "Kalian bersekongkol untuk mengerjaiku, ya?"

Namun akhirnya ia kembali memasang pakaiannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mandi sebentar. Sementara itu Momoi menunggu dan sesekali membantu Ibu Aomine dengan membawakan makanan untuk makan malam yang telah dimasak ke meja makan. Tak berapa lama kemudian Aomine datang dari lantai atas bersamaan dengan kepulangan ayahnya.

Acara makan malam mereka benar-benar suatu keadaan yang paling diharapkan oleh Momoi akan kembali terjadi dalam hidupnya. Untuk beberapa alasan, kali ini Momoi lebih senang tinggal dengan keluarga Aomine dibanding dengan ibunya sendiri. Bukan berarti ia anak durhaka atau apa, hanya saja ia tidak ingin mati membusuk seorang diri di rumah itu.

Sesekali ia ikut tertawa saat Aomine menceritakan sebuah lelucon (atau sejenisnya) yang terjadi di latihan tadi sore kepada mereka setelah acara makan malam selesai. Gadis itu tergelak saat di bagian Wakamatsu yang beberapa kali terkena semburan virus abadi Sakurai; _summimasen_. Belum lagi Aomine menirukan logat Sakurai dengan begitu sempurna.

Kemudian Momoi beranjak bangun dan membantu Ibu Aomine untuk mencuci piring. Sementara itu Ayah Aomine sudah pergi untuk mandi dan kemudian kembali turun ke lantai bawah untuk menonton acara berita. Aomine sendiri? Oh ya ampun, seharusnya tidak perlu ditanya karena sudah pasti pemuda itu sudah _tepar_ di ranjangnya.

Setelah selesai, Momoi meminta izin Ibu Aomine untuk ke kamar Aomine ("Tentu saja, asal pintunya tetap dipastikan terbuka ya, Satsuki," pesannya dengan berbagai macam makna). Pastinya Momoi mengerti arah pembicaraan wanita paruh baya itu. Meski di sini Momoi bukanlah anak kandung mereka, tetap saja Momoi menjadi tanggung jawab mereka apalagi dia anak perempuan.

Ibu dan Ayah Aomine memang sering berkata bahwa sejak dulu mereka berharap Aomine memiliki seorang adik perempuan. Mereka pikir yang membuat Aomine agak kasar begitu dikarenakan ia jarang berkomunikasi dengan anak cewek sehingga ia tidak terbiasa bersikap lembut. Dan mereka merasa beruntung karena Aomine bersahabat dengan Momoi.

Tak jarang pula Ibu Aomine selalu mengatakan hal yang memiliki suatu makna ambigu di sela-sela obrolan mereka berdua seperti ini:

"_Terkadang Bibi berharap kau bisa menjadi anakku juga, Satsuki. Sejak dulu Bibi dan Paman selalu ingin memiliki anak perempuan dan kami pikir kau cukup pantas menjadi anak idaman kami. Andai saja ada cara yang membuatmu bisa menjadi anak kami._"

Tepat sekali dengan menikahi Aomine Daiki, apa lagi? Momoi tidak bisa dibilang tolol untuk tidak mengerti makna ucapan Ibu Aomine. Mungkin ia akan menjawab dengan senang hati mengurusi Aomine seumur hidupnya mengingat saat masih bocah ingusan ia begitu menyukai pemuda itu—sampai hatinya berlabuh pada Kuroko dan seorang cowok di masa lalu. Itu pun tidak berlangsung lama sampai sekarang.

Namun bila dilihat dari kondisi sekarang ini, sepertinya Momoi belum siap untuk melakukan hubungan serius seperti pacaran—apalagi menikah muda. Selain itu Momoi pikir ia jauh lebih nyaman bersahabat dengan Aomine meski terkadang perhatiannya kepada pemuda itu kerap kali mengundang rasa penasaran semua teman-teman mereka mengenai hubungannya yang sebenarnya dengan Aomine.

_Itulah sulitnya memiliki sahabat sejak kecil seorang cowok_, pikir Momoi yang tak lama kemudian tiba di depan kamar Aomine.

Saat pintu kamarnya dibuka, sang pemilik kamar tanpa rasa malunya (seperti biasa) menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca majalah Horikita Mai. Bisa dibilang majalah dewasa itu bagaikan buku pengantar tidur untuk seseorang seperti Aomine.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidak ingin tinggal di rumah ibumu lagi," seketika Momoi agak risih karena Aomine akan menjadikan pembahasan soal keluarganya sebagai menu pembuka pembicaraan mereka malam ini, "Bukankah kau seharusnya di rumah ayahmu?"

"Memang," jawabnya seraya mengambil sebuah komik dan duduk di samping Aomine yang rebahan secara asal di ranjangnya, "Tapi ayahku harus segera pergi ke Kyoto malam ini. Karena khawatir terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan denganku, makanya Ayah menyuruhku untuk tinggal dengan ibuku untuk sementara waktu."

Terdengar suara Aomine menahan tawa. "Aku yakin ribuan persen kalau ayahmu sebenarnya lebih mengkhawatirkan rumahnya meledak karena kau berusaha memasak."

Momoi memasang wajah masam sebelum mencubit pipi Aomine.

"Hei! Sakit tahu!"

"Habis kau senang sekali meledekku," gumamnya masih dalam nada sebal, "Em, Dai-_chan_, aku boleh minta tolong sesuatu kepadamu?"

"Hm? Minta tolong apa?" tanya pemuda itu sembari membuka halaman selanjutnya pada majalah yang ada di genggamannya sekarang.

"Aku menginap di sini, ya?"

Tiba-tiba Aomine terbangun dari posisi tidurannya. "Hah? Tidak salah? Ada angin apa kau ingin tidur denganku?"

Momoi melempar bantal ke wajah pemuda itu. "Dasar mesum! Tentu saja aku akan tidur di sofamu!"

"Pfft, aku hanya bercanda," katanya seraya tertawa lebar, "Ya sudah, tapi sebaiknya kau tidur di kamar sebelah saja. Itu kamar khusus tamu. Aku tidak begitu yakin orang tuaku akan mengizinkanku untuk membiarkanmu tidur sekamar denganmu—meski kau di sofa sekalipun."

"Okeee."

"Eh tapi kalau ibumu mencarimu bagai—"

"Tenang saja. Ibuku sedang pergi keluar, _seperti biasa_," katanya dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhir.

"Em, oke," kemudian Aomine tiduran kembali di ranjangnya dan melihat majalahnya lagi, "Omong-omong kenapa ayahmu datang ke sekolah tadi? Ke ruang Kepala Sekolah pula."

"Oh, tentu saja mengurusi kepindahanku," jawab Momoi yang mulai asyik membaca komik.

Lagi-lagi Aomine terbangun dari posisi tidurnya. "Hah?! Kau akan pindah sekolah?!"

Perlahan Momoi menoleh ke pemuda itu. "Aku sudah memberitahumu tempo hari, kaaaan?"

Momoi mendengus kesal saat melihat gelagat Aomine yang mulai menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Oh, soal itu … ."

Gadis itu menggeleng pasrah. "Aku waktu itu sudah bilang kepadamu bahwa aku akan ikut dengan Ayahku ke Kyoto. Jelas sekali kautahu alasanku lebih memilih tinggal dengan Ayah dibanding mendekam di rumah _itu_ dan kemudian mati kebosanan di sana."

"Tapi kau sudah sangat yakin untuk pindah? Aku sangat tahu kalau kau itu buta arah."

Momoi mendelik kepadanya. "Aku bisa beradaptasi kok dan aku juga bisa menghapal jalan-jalan di sana dengan cepat—em, semoga. Lagipula memangnya aku tidak tahu apa itu istilah 'malu bertanya, sesat di jalan?', huh? Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja ketika aku sudah tinggal di sana. Terlebih lagi, aku akan tinggal di sekolah yang menganut sistem asrama."

"Huh? Asrama?" Aomine mamasang seringai tipis, "Aku baru tahu kalau kausuka dipingit guru."

"Enak saja, bukan hanya aku kok yang tinggal di asrama. Yah meskipun sebenarnya, kata ayahku sih, sekolah itu membolehkan muridnya untuk tidak tinggal di asrama. Tapi mungkin ada benarnya juga untukku, kautahu sendiri kalau ayahku jarang sekali di rumah. Mungkin Ayah hanya ingin aku tidak merasa bosan selama di Kyoto karena asyik dengan teman-temanku."

"Oh," gumam Aomine, "Memang sekolah macam apa yang akan kau masuki?"

Momoi mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, ayahku bilang kejutan untukku. Yang pasti aku akan datang ke sekolah itu saat hari kedatanganku di Kyoto."

"Memangnya kaupindah kapan?"

"Saat naik kelas nanti."

Kini Aomine menoleh sepenuhnya. "Oi, kenaikan kelas itu cepat loh."

"Aku tahuuu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Dai-_chan_? Selain itu setidaknya aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk menghabiskan waktu terakhirku denganmu, Ki-_chan_, Tetsu-_kun_ dan Midorin. Eh begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan reuni—"

"Oi, kau banyak permintaan sekali, sih?" Aomine mengorek kupingnya, "Aku tidak begitu yakin mereka akan sempat. Kautahu sendiri belakangan ini Tetsu akan sibuk dengan timnya untuk pertandingan selanjutnya, belum lagi Kise dengan jadwal pemotretan dan acara _meet and greet_ dengan fans noraknya itu. Midorima?"

Tiba-tiba Aomine terbahak sebelum melanjutkan, "Kujamin bila dia tahu kalau hanya dia yang datang, si Mata Empat itu akan menjawab: "Aku sibuk, nanodayo. Dan ini bukan semata-mata karena Kise dan Kuroko tidak datang!". Hahahaha!"

Momoi merengut. "Berhentilah meledek Midorin. Bagaimanapun juga dia itu temanmu."

Aomine memasang ekspresi mual. "Teman pantatku. Kami berdua juga kenal karena _tidak sengaja_ sama-sama di tim basket dan pernah sebangku. Selebihnya dia itu bagaikan bisul di pantat. Menjengkelkan sekali waktu dia menyeretku dengan jaring ikan yang katanya adalah _lucky-item_ atau apalah aku tidak peduli."

Kemudian pemuda itu melirik jam dindingnya. "Satsuki, ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita tidur saja."

"Hm, ya sudah," lalu Momoi beranjak berdiri. "Aku ke kamar sebelah, ya. _Oyasumi_!"

Aomine menguap lebar. "Hm, _oyasumi_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konsentrasi.

Konsentrasi.

Konsentrasi, _keparat_.

Pemuda itu melenguh saat menemukan dirinya yang tidak bisa menyelesaikan permainan shogi solonya itu. Ini sungguh tidak seperti biasanya. Ia merasa seperti kehilangan bakatnya dalam permainan ini, salah satu permainan yang begitu dikuasainya selain basket dan segala macam kemampuan yang membuat dirinya dipandang sempurna oleh banyak orang.

Tangan kanannya meraih salah satu pion dan sebelum meletakkannya di posisi yang diinginkan, ia kembali menarik pion itu pada tempat semula. Tangannya langsung memegang dagunya sementara otaknya tak pernah berhenti berputar mengenai kesalahan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

_Kesalahan? Mau bercanda, ya?_

Oh, tentu saja tidak mungkin! Seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Hanya orang bego yang beranggapan demikian! Ia dilahirkan untuk menjadi sempurna dan sekali lagi ini bukanlah karena ia hanya mengalami keberuntungan semata. Sebab memang pada dasarnya Akashi yakin bahwa ia ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sempurna.

Dan suatu hal yang memalukan bila menyelesaikan permainan ini saja tidak bisa. Tak ada bedanya dengan melempari foto keluarga besar Akashi dengan kotoran hewan sekalipun.

"Sei-_chaaan_," terdengar Reo memanggilnya dari belakang, "Sudah satu jam lebih kaududuk sendirian di sini. Tak biasanya kau akan selama ini bermain shogi."

Akashi tak membalas, tepatnya tidak mau. Bila ia berkata bahwa ia mengalami kesulitan kepada orang lain sama saja menjatuhkan harga dirinya meski orang itu adalah Reo sekalipun. Karena itu, daripada menjawab Akashi lebih memilih untuk kembali konsentrasi dengan permainan yang dimulai oleh dirinya sendiri.

Ia menarik napas perlahan dan membuangnya pelan-pelan. Ia melakukan hal itu selama satu menit hingga kemudian ketenangan mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Benar sekali, sejak tadi memang ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Dan itu tak lain adalah permainan ini sendiri. Tepatnya sebuah prediksi yang digambarkan oleh permainan shogi itu.

Ini memang bukanlah pertama kalinya Akashi mendapat hambatan dalam menyelesaikannya. Tapi sialnya, entah kenapa, Akashi merasa permainan kali ini jauh lebih menjengkelkan dibanding yang dulu. Waktu terlama yang pernah ia lakukan dalam bermain shogi hanyalah dua puluh menit. Dan sekarang, oh brengsek sekali ini bahkan sudah lebih dari satu jam!

"Oi, Akashi," sekarang giliran Eikichi yang akan mengganggu konsentrasinya setelah Reo, "Sebaiknya kau kembali ke rumahmu. Sebentar lagi penjaga asrama akan menutup pintu gerbang, ada baiknya—"

"Diamlah!" Akashi menyelanya, "Aku tidak peduli mereka mau menutup gerbang atau tidak. Selain itu ayahku sedang tidak ada di rumah, jadi malam ini aku akan tidur dengan Reo."

"Sei-_chaaan_~"

"Em, yeah, terserah," Akashi kembali fokus dengan shoginya, "Pergilah, aku sedang butuh waktu untuk sendirian sekarang."

"Apa kali ini untuk membuat strategi pertandingan?"

"Ya."

Ha. Sejak kapan ia berbohong?

Tak lama kemudian terdengar sayup-sayup suara ceria Kotarou dari luar _gymnasium_ Rakuzan.

"Oi, Kotarou! Kau itu berisik sekali!" omel Eikichi.

Kotarou menjulurkan lidah. "Akashi, kau sudah mendengar beritanya?"

"Berita apa?"

"Soal Higuchi-_san_," jawab Kotarou, "Kudengar dari beberapa anak ia akan berhenti menjadi manajer kita. Entahlah alasannya apa, sepertinya belum begitu jelas. Karena itu aku ingin bertanya kepadamu mengenai itu—"

"Bukan urusanku," sela Akashi seraya beranjak bangun dan membereskan papan shoginya, "Juga bukan urusan kalian. Dengan ada atau tidaknya seorang manajer kita masih tetap menang. Lebih baik kalian pikirkan sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada mengurusi orang lain."

Kemudian Akashi melangkah pergi meninggalkan teman-teman setimnya. Mungkin ia akan pergi ke kamar mandi lantai atas (kamar mandi yang cukup mewah dibanding kamar mandi yang lainnya). Sekarang ia membutuhkan waktu untuk merilekskan tubuhnya di dalam hangatnya air _bathtub_ di kamar mandi itu.

Dan sekali lagi, pikiran itu muncul di kepalanya.

_Hal macam apa itu?_

Yang jelas, ini sama sekali tidak baik untuknya. Untuk siapapun.

* * *

><p><em>Soooo, gimana gimana? Apa bacaan di atas cukup menarik perhatian kalian guuuuys? Oh iya, biar lebih jelas OC gue di fiksi ini antara lain; Akashi Kazuhiro, Akashi Noriko, Momoi Hiroyuki, Momoi Reika, dan seorang cewek pengganggu (karena itu untuk menghindari bashing gue make OC *selain krn nggak ada yg cocok buat peran cewek annoying gini*) namanya Kawamura Kira.<em>

_And then, mind to gimme **critic** or just **review**?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Makasih buat review, fave, follow dari kalian. Gue sangat menghargai itu. Dukungan kalian= nyawa menulis gue (?)_

_So, gue menghidangkan sesi ke dua ini untuk kalian. Hope you'll like it!_

_***disclaimer masih berlaku. Untuk tambahan warning, karena di sini sesi Rakuzan udah kalah lawan Seirin jadinya Oreshi!Akashi. Tapi berhubung gue kagak terima di manga Akashi nerima kekalahannya dengan lapang dada, jadi gue bikin dia rada makin tertekan lagi. Terus masalah time zone sekolah Jepang gue rada bingung sih. Tapi dari blog orang gue baca awal tahun ajaran di sana April dan berakhir di bulan Maret. Jadi ya gini (?)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beautiful Mistake<strong>_

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Bola oranye itu menghantam lapangan basket tersebut dengan cukup keras. Sementara sang pemain tetap memfokuskan matanya pada <em>ring<em> yang berdiri beberapa meter dari depannya. Tak lama kemudian kakinya bergerak dengan gaya _lay up_ dan kemudian ia mencetak skor dengan _dunk_ yang hebat.

Lalu ia kembali bermain dari _ring_ yang berlawanan. Ia memejamkan mata dan membayangkan semua lawannya berdiri di depannya. Mereka dalam posisi yang lebih dari siap untuk menghadangnya menuju _ring_ di seberang sana. Dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya saat ia membuka kedua matanya adalah bayang-bayang dimana mimpi buruknya terjadi.

Tidak, itu bukan mimpi buruk. Hanya angan-angannya saja yang menginginkan itu semua adalah mimpi buruk belaka. Egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui mimpi buruk paling menyeramkan dalam hidupnya adalah sebuah kenyataan. Kenyataan dimana dirinya telah kalah. Rakuzan mengalami kekalahan oleh Seirin. Sang Raja dibuat jatuh oleh rakyat jelata. Akashi Seijuurou telah dikalahkan. Ya, _dirinya_.

Matanya menajam, mengabaikan peluh serta rasa sakit di memar pada sudut bibirnya yang didapatkannya pada tadi malam. Sebuah memar sebagai tanda _kasih sayang_ sang Ayah padanya. Perih itu masih sangat terasa saat ia mencoba menggerakan bibirnya sedikit saja. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia menepis rasa perih itu karena ia tahu bahwa ia tidaklah selemah itu.

Selama ini beliau mendidiknya keras dengan tujuan ia menjadi penerus keluarga Akashi yang layak di mata semua orang. Beliau selalu menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa dirinya harus menepis segala rasa takut dan keraguan bila ia ingin menjadi yang berkuasa di wilayahnya—bahkan bila harus membuang rasa yang disebut cinta sekalipun.

_Cinta? Jangan membuatku tertawa. Bahkan aku sudah lupa cara merasakannya._

Cinta yang selama ini dirasakan Akashi hanyalah pemberian dari mendiang ibunya. Dan ketika wanita itu pergi untuk selamanya, yang Akashi bisa simpulkan hanyalah satu hal bahwa ia benar-benar sudah tak bisa merasakan yang namanya mencintai lagi. Bahkan dengan kehadiran ayahnya pun tidak membawa pengaruh apapun untuknya.

Seumur hidupnya tugas seorang Akashi Kazuhiro adalah mendidik keras dirinya untuk membentuk sebuah karakter sempurna dalam diri putra tunggalnya. Dan memang benar bahwa ayahnya melakukan tugasnya dengan _**sangat baik**_ sehingga Akashi merasa beruntung dan berhutang banyak kepada ayahnya sendiri dengan mengesampingkan fakta bahwa beliau tidak pernah menyayanginya seperti apa yang dilakukan sang Ibu kepada Akashi.

_Berhentilah bermain basket_.

_Tak ada gunanya bila kau akhirnya mengalami kekalahan, Seijuurou._

_Seorang Akashi tidak pernah mengalami kegagalan dan kau mencorengnya sekarang._

_Seharusnya dulu Ayah menolak keinginan ibumu untuk membiarkanmu bermain basket._

_Lakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna dibanding basket yang tidak jelas arah tujuannya._

Brengsek! Ingatan itu kembali muncul dalam pikirannya. Ia menggeram dan mengakibatkan _dribble_-an pada bola basketnya memantul tinggi, namun ia tidak peduli lagi sekarang. Sungguh betapa ingin dirinya melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan melakukan kekerasan—mungkin akan sangat melegakan dengan meninju cermin di kamar mandinya.

Akashi langsung meninggalkan lapangan basket yang terletak di taman dekat dengan rumahnya. Ketika ia masuk ke dalam rumah, beberapa pelayan menawarkan makan siang yang langsung ditolak secara halus olehnya. Bagaimanapun Akashi tahu bahwa dibanding ayahnya sendiri, pelayannya jauh lebih peduli kepadanya.

Ini bukan semata-mata karena mereka gila gaji atau karena takut pada ayahnya atau sok peduli atau—terserah apapun itu. Akashi mengenal beberapa dari mereka yang sudah bekerja dengan keluarganya sejak ia lahir di dunia ini. Bahkan semenjak ketiadaan Nyonya Akashi, merekalah yang akan senantiasa menumpu sang Tuan Muda agar tetap bertahan di rumah penuh dengan kefanaan itu.

"Tuan Muda, istirahatlah sebentar sementara saya akan mengobati luka Tuan," sahut seorang wanita bertubuh gemuk yang umurnya lebih tua dari Ayah Akashi sendiri. Namun Akashi langsung menolak tawarannya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya seraya pergi menuju kamarnya. Ia menghempaskan diri di atas ranjangnya yang nyaman, berusaha menghapus semua kepenatan yang tak pernah berhenti menyerang kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel di atas mejanya berdering. Ia meraihnya dan melihat nama pelatihnya tertera di layar ponselnya. Kemudian ia mengangkat telepon tersebut sampai terdengar suara berat di seberang sana.

"Akashi, apa saya mengganggumu?" tanya Shirogane Eiji.

"Tidak. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, pelatih?" Akashi bertanya tanpa berniat basa-basi lebih panjang lagi.

"Kau sudah mendengar berita tentang keluarnya Higuchi minggu ini?"

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Saya dengar Rakuzan akan menerima murid baru pindahan dari Tokyo. Dan setelah saya ingat lagi sepertinya kau cukup mengenal orang ini," terdengar jeda yang cukup panjang di sana, "Dengar, saya punya tugas untukmu sebagai kapten di sini. Tentu kita semua tidak akan menerima kekalahan untuk ke dua kalinya, bukan? Dengarkan tugasmu baik-baik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim dingin hampir saja berakhir. Terlihat dari cuaca yang tak sebegitu ekstrim dibanding sebelumnya. Salju sudah berhenti turun sejak seminggu yang lalu meskipun udara dingin masih senantiasa menghembus setiap bulu kuduk manusia saking dinginnya. Terkadang asap masih terlihat bila ia menguap sedikit saja.

Bila musim semi datang, artinya waktunya di Tokyo juga akan berakhir seperti musim dingin ini. Hanya tinggal menghitung hari saja dan kemudian saat ia membuka matanya maka perubahanlah yang akan dilihatnya pertama kali. Ia sudah memikirkan hal ini secara matang dan ia yakin bahwa dirinya telah mengambil keputusan yang begitu tepat untuk setia di sisi ayahnya dengan tinggal bersama beliau di Kyoto—menghapus fakta ia akan tinggal di asrama.

Momoi membaca papan pengumuman di hadapannya dengan seksama. Berusaha mencari namanya dari ratusan murid di angkatannya. Terkadang gadis itu nyaris saja memekik kencang saat ada yang tak sengaja menginjak kakinya. Inilah hal yang paling dibencinya bila melihat hasil nilai ujian akhir pada hari pertama. Seharusnya ia mendengar kata Aomine untuk melihat hasilnya di siang hari saja.

Akhirnya setelah berdesak-desakan, gadis itu memilih untuk mengalah kali ini. Ia bernapas lega walau sebenarnya masih ada keinginan serta rasa penasaran untuk melihat hasil ujian akhirnya. Tetapi karena tak mau mengalami peristiwa _injak-kaki-dorong-tubuh_ kembali, maka Momoi memilih untuk pergi ke atap sekolah dimana Aomine selalu menghabiskan waktunya di sana.

Gadis itu membuka pintu di sana dan kemudian angin musim dingin menghembus kencang syal yang dikenakan di lehernya. Namun ia dapat melihat sosok jangkung yang tengah menikmati ketenangannya seorang diri seraya merebahkan tubuh di sana. Lalu Momoi langsung mengambil tempat di samping pemuda itu sehingga membuat Aomine yang terlelap mulai membuka kedua matanya.

"Eh?" pemuda itu menggosok pelan kedua matanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hanya ingin duduk-duduk di sini saja. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Kauperlu izin dariku," kata Aomine sembari menyengir lebar.

"Kaupikir kau yang punya tempat ini apa?" Momoi balas meledek.

Kemudian mereka kembali hening dengan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Aomine tidak terlelap seperti sebelumnya, wajahnya menengadah mengarah ke langit di atasnya. Sementara Momoi memeluk kedua lututnya yang ditekuk di depannya. Sesekali terdengar helaan napas dari mulut mereka berdua seolah salah satu di antara mereka ada yang hendak membicarakan sesuatu kepada yang lainnya.

"Mengenai kepindahanmu," sahut Aomine tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit, "Kapan kau akan pergi ke Kyoto?"

"Rencananya lusa setelah pengambilan rapor besok pagi," jawabnya dan kemudian mereka kembali terdiam untuk waktu yang lebih lama. Sebenarnya mereka sudah diizinkan untuk pulang ke rumah mengingat jadwal hari ini hanyalah pengumuman hasil nilai ujian akhir saja. Namun rasanya mereka terlalu malas untuk mengangkat bokong mereka dari lantai atap sekolah.

"Nanti malam … ," Aomine kembali menyahut dan kali ini Momoi dapat mendengar nada keraguan dari suaranya sebab pemuda itu menjeda untuk beberapa detik, " … apa kau ada acara di luar?"

Momoi tersenyum pahit. "Memang aku ada acara apa?"

"Oke, kuanggap kau tidak ada acara."

Kemudian Momoi menoleh ke pemuda di sampingnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya?"

Lagi-lagi Momoi melihat Aomine duduk sebelum menggaruk belakang kepalanya, suatu kebiasaan bila pemuda itu merasa canggung atau merasa bersalah. Dan entah kenapa, sepertinya Momoi cukup paham arah pembicaraan Aomine setelah pemuda itu mengatakan maksud dari pertanyaannya itu.

"MaukeMajiBurgerdenganku?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada yang begitu cepat. Tetapi Momoi masih bisa menangkap pertanyaan yang berisi ajakan dari Aomine. Sontak Momoi terbelalak mendengarnya sementara Aomine tetap menghindari tatapan mata gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat saat-saat dimana teman-teman mereka memergoki mereka pergi hanya berdua saja—baik makan bersama atau menonton film. Tentu saja Momoi langsung menepis prasangka mereka yang berpikir bahwa dirinya berkencan dengan Aomine. Sebelumnya pun ia sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan merasa sulit untuk menganggap pemuda itu lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Ini bukanlah mengenai Momoi yang percaya dengan aturan 'sahabat tidak boleh menjadi pacar' yang justru terdengar bagaikan omong kosong di telinganya. Gadis itu tentunya sudah sering mendengar kisah nyata yang dialami beberapa pasangan yang hidup bahagia bersama teman sejak kecil mereka dalam ikatan pernikahan. Terkesan begitu romantis, tapi tetap saja Momoi cukup sadar bahwa hal semanis itu tidak akan terjadi dalam hubungannya dengan Aomine.

Tentu saja gadis itu menyayangi Aomine, hanya saja rasa sayangnya kepada pemuda itu tidak pernah lebih dari sekedar antar saudara ataupun sahabat. Dan bila boleh jujur, ajakan kali ini memang bukanlah ajakan pertama yang terlontar dari seorang Aomine Daiki. Barangkali saat mereka ke mall setelah kekalahan Touou oleh Seirin waktu itu telah dianggap Aomine sebagai kencan dan mengira bahwa Momoi telah melihatnya dari sudut pandang yang berbeda sekarang.

Mereka sudah sama-sama remaja beranjak dewasa di usia ini. Dan merupakan hal yang tolol bila Momoi tak menyadari tanda-tanda adanya perubahan yang terjadi dalam hubungan mereka berdua. Entah sejak kapan, mungkin beberapa bulan yang lalu atau parahnya mungkin semenjak mereka masih di Teiko. Bagaimanapun juga Momoi tidak ingin kehilangan sosok sahabatnya karena sebanyak apapun teman yang dimilikinya tak ada yang bisa menggantikan sosok Aomine sebagai sahabatnya. Karena itulah sebisa mungkin Momoi menepis _sesuatu_ yang datang tanpa diundang itu.

" … Satsuki. Kaudengar aku tidak, sih?" Aomine menyenggol gadis itu.

"Eh? Apa?" Momoi menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal demi menepis rasa canggung itu, "Oh, ya—em, soal itu sepertinya aku akan sibuk malam ini."

Mata Aomine menyipit. "Tadi kaubilang kalau kau tidak ada acara malam ini."

Momoi menghela napas saat melihat gelagat keras kepala Aomine mulai muncul. "Aku memang tidak ada acara apapun di luar, Dai-_chan_. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan bersantai selama di rumah. Mengingat lusa aku akan pergi ke Kyoto, ada banyak hal yang harus kupersiapkan sebelum keberangkatanku."

Sejenak Aomine masih memandanginya yang justru semakin membuat Momoi risih, ada rasa tak enak karena menolak ajakannya dimana sebelumnya Momoi tidak pernah menolak ajakan pergi Aomine. Namun Momoi bisa bernapas lega pada akhirnya saat Aomine berhenti menatapi wajahnya dan kembali berbaring dengan nyaman.

"Oh, baiklah."

Dan dia tahu kalau gadis itu telah menolaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana? Apa semua barangnya sudah lengkap?"

Momoi memeriksa seluruh barang yang ada di hadapannya sebelum mengangguk.

"Sudah kok," kemudian gadis itu menatapi rumah yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Sebuah rumah minimalis dengan paduan warna akromatik tanpa menghilangkan kesan estetika bangunan tersebut. Hiroyuki membawakan salah satu koper milik Momoi menuju rumah yang dibelinya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Dengan dibantu beberapa petugas yang disewa oleh Hiroyuki untuk mengantarkan barang bawaan putrinya, mereka memasuki rumah itu. Momoi sedikit limbung saat menaiki anak tangga dengan kedua tangannya yang membawa sebuah kardus yang agak menutupi penglihatannya. Untung saja Hiroyuki sudah siap siaga dengan menahan bobot tubuhnya sehingga Momoi bisa berdiri dengan normal lagi.

"Hati-hati," pesan Hiroyuki seraya tersenyum sebelum kembali membantu petugas yang lainnya.

"Terima kasih."

Gadis itu kembali melanjutkan apa yang sebelumnya tertunda dengan membawa kardus berisi peralatan sekolahnya nanti menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Ia agak kesulitan saat membuka gagang pintunya dan ketika terbuka ia melihat sebuah kamar yang ukurannya memang tak sebesar kamarnya di rumah Reika. Hanya saja entah kenapa Momoi jauh lebih menyukai kamar yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Ia meletakkan kardusnya di atas lantai keramik dengan corak bunga sakura. Sekarang ini ia ingin menikmati kamar barunya dengan memandangi setiap jengkal ruangan tersebut yang telah ditata ayahnya dengan begitu rapih. Momoi duduk di atas ranjang yang berlapisi seprai berwarna _olive_. Kamarnya didominasi oleh warna pastel, berbanding terbalik dengan penampilan rumahnya dari arah luar.

Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah ketukan pintu kamarnya. Mengingat ia tak sempat menutup pintunya tadi, sekarang ia melihat sosok Hiroyuki yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ini sudah waktunya makan siang," katanya seraya melirik jam tangannya sebelum kembali memandang Momoi, "Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama di luar? Sekalian berputar-putar di daerah dekat sini, lumayan juga kan supaya kau bisa mengingat letak supermarket, mall, bahkan sekolahmu."

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Oke! Tapi, Ayah, apa tidak apa-apa bila kita pergi di saat seperti ini? Maksudku aku belum selesai membereskan semua keperluanku yang kubawa dari Tokyo."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa bereskan nanti setelah pulang dari luar," jawab pria itu yang kemudian turun ke lantai bawah.

Momoi segera menyisiri rambut gulalinya yang agak berantakan karena beberapa kali tertiup angin di hari pertama musim semi ini. Setelah merasa penampilannya cukup rapih, gadis itu segera mengambil tas tangannya dan pergi menyusul ayahnya yang sudah menunggu di lantai bawah sana.

Hiroyuki sudah menyalakan mesin mobilnya ketika Momoi tiba di teras rumah. Gadis itu segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan tak berapa lama kemudian mereka segera melaju untuk mengisi perut di salah satu restoran yang menurut Hiroyuki cukup menjanjikan. Sesekali di perjalanan pria itu menunjukkan beberapa tempat yang menarik perhatian Momoi.

Beberapa tempat wisata, tempat ibadah, mall, bioskop, bahkan mereka melewati sebuah tempat yang menurut Hiroyuki memang sering diisi oleh macam-macam pameran di sana. Katanya pameran tersebut hanya dilakukan di akhir pekan saja mengingat bila di hari biasa Kyoto bisa sama macetnya dengan Tokyo.

Di sana dapat terlihat tak hanya beberapa orang yang membuka kedai kecil-kecilan saja untuk mengganjal perut, di sana juga ada beberapa orang yang membuka pameran musik tanpa vokal. Terlihat sebuah _band_ duo yang dilakukan oleh dua orang pemain biola. Beberapa orang yang menonton bertepuk tangan meriah setelah mereka menyelesaikan melodi yang mereka mainkan dan kemudian para penonton tampak memberikan beberapa lembar uang maupun recehan di sebuah kaleng yang telah disediakan oleh dua _violinist_ itu.

Dan saat mobil Hiroyuki melewati sebuah lapangan basket, senyuman Momoi terkembang semakin lebar. Di sana ia melihat sekelompok anak yang ia perkirakan masih duduk di bangku SMP tengah bermain _street-basketball_ secara _three on three_. Suatu hal yang selalu dilakukannya dengan Aomine sejak mereka kecil, meski gadis itu lebih sering menonton pemuda itu saja. Belum lagi salah seorang anak di sana memiliki kemampuan yang nyaris menyaingi bocah Aomine dulu.

_Kalau sudah besar nanti mungkin ia bisa saja mengalahkan Dai-_chan_ bila terus mengasah kemampuannya_, pikir Momoi.

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai di restoran favorit Hiroyuki. Mereka segera turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya dimana seorang pelayan langsung menyambut mereka dengan sangat ramah apalagi mengingat Hiroyuki adalah salah satu pelanggan setia mereka di situ. Pelayan itu seolah sudah tahu tempat yang diinginkan oleh Hiroyuki karena selanjutnya pelayan itu mengantar mereka ke meja di lantai dua yang berhadapan dengan pemandangan taman kota di Kyoto.

Sang pelayan memberikan dua buku menu kepada Hiroyuki dan Momoi.

"Pesanan seperti biasa untuk Tuan, bukan?" tanya pelayan itu menebak dan dijawab dengan senyuman ramah dari Hiroyuki. Pelayan itu langsung mencatat pesanan yang selalu dipesan Ayah Momoi sebelum berpaling kepadanya.

"Lalu gadis cantik ini ingin memesan apa?" tanyanya.

Momoi tersenyum malu mendengarnya sebelum gadis itu mulai sibuk membaca buku menu di tangannya itu. "Em, sepertinya siang ini aku ingin memakan salmon asap dan sup asparagus. Minumannya … ah! Aku ingin jus stroberi saja."

Kemudian Momoi memberikan buku menu itu kepada sang pelayan yang sudah selesai mencatat pesanan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, pesanan akan segera siap dalam waktu lima belas menit. Harap ditunggu sebentar ya," kata sang pelayan seraya tersenyum ramah.

Seiring dengan perginya pelayan itu, Momoi mulai berpaling kepada Hiroyuki.

"Jadi … ini tempat favorit Ayah bila tidak sempat makan di rumah?" tanya Momoi berbasa-basi.

"Ya, di sini tempatnya begitu tenang dan sejuk. Apalagi pemandangan dari sini membuat kepenatan Ayah langsung hilang seketika. Kaulihat taman di seberang sana, kan?" Momoi mengikuti arah pandang Hiroyuki, "Biasanya setiap malam akhir pekan selalu dijadikan tempat orang kencan."

Momoi memutar bola matanya. "Terus maksud Ayah apa bicara seperti itu kepadaku?"

Hiroyuki tertawa di balik kumis putihnya. "Hanya memberitahumu saja. Oh iya, sehabis ini kita akan pergi melihat lingkungan sekolah barumu. Supaya saat kaumasuk di pertengahan musim semi nanti sudah cukup terbiasa dengan lingkungan di sana."

"Baiklah," kata Momoi sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tak berapa lama setelah obrolan singkat itu, pesanan mereka akhirnya datang dengan dibawakan oleh beberapa pelayan—termasuk pelayan yang mencatat pesanan mereka tadi. Hidangan demi hidangan yang tersedia di atas meja mereka cukup membuat Momoi dapat menggoyang lidahnya.

"_Itadakimasu_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan di sinilah akhirnya mereka tiba. Di sebuah sekolah yang dikenal sebagai sekolahnya orang sempurna mengingat sistem sekolah tersebut mewajibkan seluruh muridnya memfokuskan terhadap bidang akademik maupun non akademiknya. Dan bagi mereka yang tak memiliki kemampuan sesuai standar yang telah ditentukan oleh sang penegak sekolah, istilah kasarnya '_jilati saja bokongmu sampai kiamat datang_.'

Gadis itu masih tercengang, bahkan kali ini merasa bahwa minus matanya mulai menambah. Apa ia salah lihat atau efek terlalu kenyang makan siang tadi membuatnya agak mengantuk sehingga penglihatannya mengabur? Jadi … inikah sekolah yang kata Hiroyuki adalah _kejutan_ untuknya? Tolong seseorang tampar wajahnya sekeras mungkin sekarang juga.

_RAKUZAN?!_

"Satsuki," panggil sang Ayah, "Kenapa kau berdiam di sana saja? Ayo kita masuk ke dalam untuk menemui salah satu guru yang merupakan teman SMP Ayah. Kalau tidak salah dia mengajar pelajaran Sejarah di Rakuzan ini."

Momoi hanya mengangguk paham dan kemudian mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai satu sekolah elit tersebut. Tepat di persimpangan ujung koridor, mereka berpapasan dengan sosok pria paruh baya dalam setelan kemeja dan jas serta dasi yang membuatnya tampak terkesan berkelas. Dan jelas sekali kalau Momoi mengenal sosok di hadapan mereka itu.

"Ah, Eiji!" sapa Hiroyuki.

"Hm, Hiroyuki," sapanya dengan nada penuh wibawa. Kemudian mereka berdua berjabat tangan, tampaknya mereka terlibat dalam pertemanan yang agak kaku di mata Momoi. Mungkin dikarenakan sifat orang yang Momoi ketahui sebagai pelatih basket Rakuzan itu memang dingin, berbanding terbalik dengan sifat Hiroyuki yang sangat hangat.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi," lalu Hiroyuki melirik ke arah Momoi yang berdiri canggung di sampingnya, "Oh iya, kenalkan ini putri sematawayangku."

Shirogane menatap Momoi dengan tatapan tak terbacanya sebelum mengulurkan tangannya kepada gadis itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Momoi Satsuki," sahutnya yang kemudian dibalas Momoi dengan sebuah jabat tangan, "Mantan manajer tim basket Touou Gakuen, benar?"

Ia mengangguk singkat. "Iya, senang bertemu denganmu, Shirogane-_san_."

Setelah saling melepas jabat tangan di antara mereka, Shirogane kembali berpaling ke arah Hiroyuki.

"Lalu bagaimana bila kita mulai acara berkelilingnya sekarang?" tanya pria itu.

"Itu ide yang bagus. Tapi … ," Momoi mengenali ekspresi yang kini terlihat di wajah Hiroyuki, "Aku harus segera pergi karena ada panggilan dari pusat. Kupikir Satsuki tidak akan masalah bila kutinggal denganmu untuk berkeliling di Rakuzan sebentar, Shirogane."

Andai saja Hiroyuki tahu bahwa Momoi ingin berteriak tidak.

"Bila demikian lakukanlah tugasmu di pusat, Hiroyuki," kata Shirogane, "Akan kujaga putrimu di sini."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit pergi. Kalau kaubutuh sesuatu, kau bisa menghubungi Ayah, Satsuki."

Kemudian Hiroyuki melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di sana. Dan Momoi seolah mengerti bahwa dirinya berada di zona tak aman sekarang. Oh, bukannya dia berpikiran yang aneh-aneh mengenai Shirogane (ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan koran yang ia baca kemarin pagi mengenai seorang pria tua yang memperkosa gadis ABG). Hanya saja bila dilihat dari gelagat Shirogane yang mengenal dirinya, bisa jadi pria itu ada maunya.

Tunggu sebentar, sekali lagi bukannya dia berpikiran negatif atau bahkan merasa kegeeran dengan kemampuannya. Ayolah, semua orang juga mengakui bahwa daya analisanya serta kemampuannya dalam membuat strategi patut diacungi dua jempol karena tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya. Dan Momoi cukup yakin informasi semacam itu sudah cukup lama sampai di telinga pelatih Rakuzan itu.

"Saya tidak menyangka bahwa Rakuzan akan kedatangan murid pindahan dari Tokyo di awal semester ini," sahut Shirogane membuka pembicaraan dan semakin membuat Momoi was-was saja, "Apalagi murid pindahan itu adalah orang yang saya ketahui dari sekolah yang memiliki tim basket yang _lumayan_ hebat."

Oh ya ampun, betapa muaknya Momoi dalam pembicaraan ini. Mungkin ia suka berbasa-basi bila tengah mengobrol, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Berbicara dengan pria tua itu hanya mengantarkan rasa gatal di kaki Momoi untuk membawanya langsung lari sampai Shirogane tak dapat mengejarnya lagi. Dan bila ia boleh berharap, siapapun itu tolong selamatkan Momoi dari situasi semacam ini.

"Kalau saya boleh tahu," oh Tuhan ternyata Shirogane masih belum bosan, "Apa alasanmu pindah ke Rakuzan? Saya pikir kau sudah cukup nyaman dengan posisimu sebagai manajer di Touou, Momoi. Apa anggota tim di sana tidak menghargaimu?"

"Oh tentu saja saya _sangat_ nyaman dengan mereka. Meski mereka tidak seperti Seirin, setidaknya mereka menghargai teman setim mereka. Kalau bukan karena Ayah saya, saya juga akan tetap tinggal di Tokyo dan meneruskan sekolah saya di Touou. Selain itu, kepindahan saya ini bukanlah mengenai tim di sana," balasnya dengan senyuman paksa.

Momoi bisa merasakan dadanya memanas mendengar ucapan pria itu. Apa-apaan dia mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan entengnya? Apa Shirogane tidak sadar kalau ucapannya itu sama saja mengartikan bahwa pria itu menghina sikap tim Touou? _Teman-temannya_. Karena sebandel apapun mereka, Momoi sangat tahu bahwa Imayoshi, Aomine, Susa, Wakamatsu, Sakurai dan yang lainnya mengerti apa yang dinamakan dengan _menghargai_.

_Menghina mereka sama saja menghinaku. Demi Tuhan, kupikir justru tim Rakuzan yang tidak tahu cara menghargai_, geramnya dalam hati.

Entah mengapa sepertinya Shirogane cukup senang dengan reaksi Momoi yang memanas.

"Oh. Saya pikir mereka sudah melupakan cara menghargai kerja kerasmu sebagai manajer mereka semenjak kekalahan yang dialami Touou oleh Seirin."

Kali ini Momoi tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Saya minta maaf sebelumnya, Shirogane-_san_," gadis itu menatap pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan, "Mungkin memang benar kalau dibanding dengan Rakuzan, tim Touou bukanlah apa-apa bagi orang lain. Tapi tolong jangan membuat saya tertawa bila yang mengatakan hal itu adalah orang yang memiliki pengaruh besar terhadap tim yang _juga_ dikalahkan oleh Seirin di _Winter Cup_ kemarin."

Momoi bisa melihat Shirogane menatapnya sengit.

"Saya permisi untuk pergi ke toilet, Shirogane-_san_."

Kemudian gadis itu segera pergi menuju toilet yang terletak di ujung koridor. Dan setelah ia sampai di toilet, Momoi meluapkan amarahnya dalam rintikan air mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perputaran waktu seolah bagaikan kau melihat sesuatu dalam sekali kedipan mata dan seketika apa yang kaulihat sebelumnya berubah dalam sekejap saja. Awal semester telah dimulai, beramai-ramai murid Rakuzan menyambut tahun ajaran baru itu dengan suka cita—berbeda dengan murid dari sekolah umum biasanya. Hei, yang dibicarakan sekarang ini adalah Rakuzan, sekolah yang mengutamakan kesempurnaan pada akademik dan non akademiknya.

"Ini kunci kamar asramamu, Momoi-_san_," kata sang penjaga asrama sembari memberikan sebuah kunci ke tangan Momoi, "Tolong simpan dengan baik kunci itu. Bagaimanapun juga kami sangat jarang membantu mereka yang kehilangan kunci kamar mereka. Selain itu kami tidak menyediakan kunci duplikat."

"Baik. Terima kasih, Goto-_san_."

"Yeah," dan kemudian wanita dengan raut wajah tak pernah bahagia itu langsung pergi meninggalkannya di depan kamar asramanya. Ugh, sepertinya Momoi harus banyak bersabar bila melihat baru datang ke Rakuzan saja ia sudah bertemu orang-orang dengan sifat menyebalkan semacam Goto dan Shirogane.

Kemudian Momoi membuka pintu kamarnya menggunakan kunci itu. Setelah terbuka, ia membawa tas ransel yang diisi dengan barang-barang keperluannya ke dalam kamar asramanya. Meski memiliki petugas sekolah yang kadang membuatnya ingin berkoar-koar, Rakuzan memiliki standar yang cukup memuaskan untuk Momoi.

Mereka sudah menyediakan seragam di lemari serta keperluan sekolah untuknya (entah itu buku pelajaran, komputer, alat tulis cadangan dan sebagainya). Belum lagi suasana yang begitu nyaman di kamarnya membuat Momoi harus menambah poin untuk Rakuzan. _Well_, untuk saat ini setidaknya rasa kesalnya mulai bisa berkurang karena perlakuan sekolah.

Ia melirik jam di kamarnya dan terkejut saat melihat bahwa jam pelajaran sudah dimulai. Kemudian cewek itu segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan gedung asrama menuju gedung yang disediakan khusus untuk kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Seharusnya Momoi tidak bersantai seperti itu saat memasuki kamar asramanya. Kini ia melihat beberapa kelas yang ia lewati telah memulai kegiatan belajar mereka.

_Ah, sial sekali_.

Dan akhirnya ia tiba di kelas pertamanya hari ini. Kelas Biologi.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang sebentar sebelum mengetuk pintu kelas. Sudah ke tiga kalinya ia mengetuk pintu itu tanpa mendapat jawaban. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu tersebut dan menemukan tak ada seorang guru pun di dalam kelas. Daripada itu ia cukup dibuat gugup dengan kondisi kelas yang amat kondusif dimana murid-muridnya sibuk dengan membaca buku mereka sendiri.

"Ehem!"

Momoi dibuat tersentak dengan suara dehaman yang cukup keras itu. Bahkan kali ini menarik perhatian seluruh murid di sana.

"Saya pikir ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 8 adalah waktunya murid duduk di kursinya masing-masing, bukan tetap berdiri di ambang pintu, Nona … ?" guru itu melemparkan pandangan bertanya.

"Momoi Satsuki, _sensei_."

"Oh, Nona Momoi—eh? Apa kau murid baru di sini?" tanya guru itu lagi.

Momoi mengangguk. "Benar."

"Baiklah, perkenalkan namaku Serizawa Rin. Aku mengajar Biologi kelas 1 dan 2. Karena kau sudah tahu, kalau begitu … ," mata Serizawa mengitari seluruh murid yang ada di hadapannya untuk mencari kursi kosong, "Ah! Kau bisa duduk di pojok belakang sana, Nona Momoi."

_Oh, sial. Kenapa harus di belakang?_

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Momoi tetap menuruti perintah gurunya itu. Mengikuti pesan yang pernah disampaikan oleh ayahnya, 'jadilah anak yang baik selama kau disana'. Maka kali ini Momoi akan dengan senang hati menuruti permintaan ayahnya. Dan ketika ia berjalan menuju kursinya, tak sengaja matanya bertemu pandangan dengan mata yang _dulu_ berbeda warna. Namun secepat mata mereka bertemu secepat mereka saling menghindari kontak mata yang lebih lama.

Pada detik itu, mereka akhirnya tahu bahwa kehidupan di kelas 2 ini akan jauh lebih sulit dari dugaan mereka sebelumnya.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Di sini udah ada kemunculan si Kawamura Kira. Well, gue merasa jahat karena di awal debutnya ini dia gue langsung bikin sifat posesifnya keluar lol. Maafkan sayaaaa~!**_

_**Terus sekedar info buat yg belum tau kalo chapter kedua gue edit lagi setelah pemikiran matang-matang (?)**_

_**Btw thanks buat semua reviewnya yaaaa! Dan buat Orzz, tenang aja Nijimura tetep ada kok. Cuma karna di sini gue fokusin ke hubungan Akashi sama Momoi, jadi yg namanya pihak ke-3, ke-4, atau terserah deh mau berapa menurut gue nggak penting (?) buat dicantumin di kolom chara.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beautiful Mistake<strong>_

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Momoi membereskan peralatan tulisnya setelah selesai mengerjakan beberapa tugas yang harus diborongi untuk besok. Ia mendesah pelan, ternyata begini rasanya bersekolah di Rakuzan. Tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh para guru di sini lebih seabrek-abrek dari guru di sekolah umum lainnya. <em>Well<em>, ia tidak kaget juga sih mengingat _motto_ sekolah ini saja bagaimana.

Ia melirik jam di dinding kamarnya, masih terlalu cepat untuk tidur. Sementara itu ia sama sekali sudah kehilangan _mood_ untuk membaca-baca buku pelajaran yang kira-kira materinya akan dibahas besok di kelas. Matanya melirik pada beberapa bingkai foto di sana dan ketika ia melihat foto dimana dirinya bersama Aomine, gadis itu seolah baru tersadar bahwa semenjak kedatangannya di Kyoto ia belum sempat menghubungi pemuda itu sama sekali.

Akhirnya ia meraih ponselnya dan mencari nama 'Dai-_chan_' di kontaknya sebelum menghubungi nomor pemuda itu. Butuh beberapa detik sampai Aomine mengangkat telepon darinya.

"_Oi, Satsuki. Akhirnya kau meneleponku juga_."

"Hm, Dai-_chan_," kemudian Momoi berjalan menuju sofa di dekat jendela kamarnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sana sembari mengedarkan pandangan matanya untuk menikmati pemandangan malam kota Kyoto melalui kamarnya yang berada di lantai tiga.

"_Jadi, bagaimana dengan Kyoto? Kuharap kaupunya cerita menarik di sana_."

"Oh, tentu saja aku punya beberapa hal menarik di sini yang harus kau ketahui. Kyoto memang kota yang cukup indah, waktu itu aku sempat berkeliling mengitari Kyoto bersama ayahku dan aku menemukan sekelompok anak cowok SMP yang mengadakan _street-basketball_ di lapangan basket yang tidak begitu jauh dari rumahku!" sahut Momoi panjang lebar dengan nada riang yang seperti biasanya seraya membelakangi jendela kamarnya sekarang.

Ia bisa merasakan Aomine turut heboh mendengar hal itu.

"_Hah?! _Geez_, coba saja aku bisa ke Kyoto. Mungkin kapan-kapan aku akan naik kereta ke sana pada akhir pekan setelah semua tugas-tugas sialan ini selesai. Guru-guru itu sama sekali tidak kapok memberi tugas seabrek-abrek, asal kautahu saja. Sayang sekali kau sudah pindah, padahal kalau kau masih di Touou aku akan segera mengerjakan PR bersamamu sekarang._"

Momoi mencibirnya. "Kaubicara apa? Biasanya juga kau hanya bisa mencontek PR-ku tahu. Belum lagi kalau mendekati ujian kau itu susah sekali kuajak belajar bersama."

"_Hei, itu karena caramu mengajariku kurang menarik. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bosan bila kerjaanmu selama mengajariku hanya berteriak; 'Dai-_chan_! Cepat baca buku halaman sekian dan kau pasti akan mendapatkan jawabannya!', 'Dai-_chan_! Berhenti membaca majalah Mai-_chan_ terus dong!' dan semacamnya._"

Momoi tertawa mendengar Aomine yang berusaha mengikuti nada bicaranya dengan suara feminin.

"Hentikan itu! Kalau kau berbicara seperti anak perempuan hanya akan membuatmu kehilangan sosok beringasmu tahu! Lagipula kau sama sekali tidak cocok meniru suaraku," ia bisa mendengar pemuda itu ikut tertawa juga.

"_Oh iya, Satsuki. Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Sampai sekarang kau sama sekali belum memberitahuku kau bersekolah dimana! Apa kaupunya banyak teman perempuan sekarang? Apa mereka cantik-cantik dan berdada besar?_"

"Ihhh, Dai-_chan_ masih saja mesum!" kemudian gadis itu kembali terkekeh pelan, "Karena ini masih hari pertama, aku masih sendirian saja. Hhhh, aku merindukanmu tahu! Seharian di sekolah aku bingung mau berbuat apa. Oh iya, mengenai sekolahku yang baru, pasti kau akan segera menyemburkan sumpah serapah bila tahu aku sekarang bersekolah dimana."

"_Hah? Memangnya kenapa aku harus begitu?_" tanya Aomine heran.

" … apa kau akan kaget bila kubilang aku adalah murid Rakuzan sekarang?"

Momoi bisa mendengar Aomine cukup terkejut dengan ucapannya. Belum lagi sepertinya Momoi mendengar suara semburan air dari mulut Aomine.

"What the hell?! _Demi celana dalam kodok milik Midorima! Kau bersumpah bahwa kau sekolah di Rakuzan?!_" Momoi refleks mengangguk meski tahu Aomine takkan bisa melihatnya, "_Kau sekolah di Rakuzan tempatnya orang-orang muka sengak itu?! Kau satu sekolah dengan Akashi?! Akashi Seijuurou si _bossy_ bikin emosi itu?!_"

"Iyaaa! Dan coba tebak lagi!" Momoi menjeda dan hal itu semakin membuat Aomine penasaran setengah mampus, "Aku bahkan sekelas dengan Akashi-_kun_!"

Aomine terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "_Satsuki … _."

" … ya?"

"_Err, entahlah. Hanya saja, ini benar-benar kejutan sekali untukku_."

"Ya ampun, Dai-_chan_. Aku bahkan jauh lebih terkejut saat ayahku mengajakku ke sini. Belum lagi pelatih tim basket Rakuzan, Shirogane Eiji-_san_, dia adalah salah satu teman SMP ayahku dulu. Sudah begitu di saat pertama aku bertemu dengannya, dia—"

Momoi tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Bila mengingat setiap kata yang dilontarkan oleh pria tua itu hanya mengirimkan rasa nyeri di kepalanya untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Bahkan waktu itu ia sampai susah tidur karena terlalu terpikirkan oleh ucapan beliau. Dan bila Momoi harus menyampaikan hal yang diucapkan Shirogane kepada Aomine, ia cukup sadar hal itu akan membuat dua pilihan yang pasti akan terjadi; Aomine akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya dan pilihan lain pemuda itu akan nekat datang ke Kyoto demi meninju wajah Shirogane.

" … _oi! Satsuki! Kau masih di sana? Kaudengar aku tidak, sih?_"

"Oh i-iya, aku masih di sini kok," jawab Momoi agak gelagapan.

"_Kupikir kau kenapa. Lalu tadi kaumau bilang apa soal pelatih Rakuzan itu?_" tanya Aomine yang belum kehilangan rasa penasarannya.

"Em, lupakan saja. Aku sendiri lupa apa yang dikatakannya. Kalau begitu sudah dulu, ya. Besok aku harus segera bangun pagi, kautahu sendiri peraturan di Rakuzan ketatnya minta ampun. Bahkan aku baru saja menyelesaikan lima tugas sekaligus."

"_Wow, ternyata memang benar-benar ya _motto_ sekolah mereka itu. Ya sudah, _oyasumi_!_"

"_Oyasumi!_"

Sambungan telepon mereka berdua akhirnya terputus. Momoi beranjak bangun dari posisi duduknya di sofa dekat jendela dan kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja belajarnya. Lalu ia langsung menghempaskan diri di atas tempat tidurnya dan memandangi langit-langit kamar seolah ia tengah mencari jawaban di sana.

Gadis itu menghela napas lelah berkali-kali. Di kelas tadi memang berjalan lancar dan semua orang tampak bersikap baik kepadanya. Sepertinya tidak semua orang berstatus Rakuzan memiliki sifat yang menyebalkan. Dan kemudian ia teringat sosok pemuda itu yang duduk tiga bangku dari tempat Momoi duduk.

Setelah _Winter Cup_ selesai, mereka memang tak pernah bertemu lagi sampai hari ini tiba. Bahkan ketika ia, Aomine, dan yang lainnya datang dalam reuni yang juga untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kuroko pada bulan Januari lalu pun hanya pemuda itu yang tidak datang. Akashi tidak datang tanpa alasan yang menurutnya tidak jelas, meskipun Murasakibara bilang ia tidak datang karena ada janji lain yang sudah lebih dulu dibuat olehnya.

Sejenak terpikirkan dalam benak Momoi, barangkali Akashi belum bisa menerima kekalahan pertamanya ini dengan lapang dada. Ayolah, nyaris seumur hidupnya menghadapi segala hal tanpa kegagalan tentunya menjadi suatu tamparan keras untuk Akashi saat melihat hasil skor terakhir pertandingan kemarin. Dan daripada itu, Momoi lebih mengkhawatirkan bila Akashi memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain basket hanya karena kekalahan ini.

Hal ini bukan karena Momoi ingin sok perhatian atau berusaha mencari muka di depan pemuda itu. Bagaimanapun juga Momoi masih menganggap Akashi sebagai teman dekat sama seperti hubungannya dengan Kise, Midorima, Kuroko dan Murasakibara. Menyingkirkan kenyataan bahwa justru pemuda itulah yang agak sulit berhubungan sosial dengannya dibanding yang lain meskipun dulu mereka berdua—

Momoi buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, pikirannya sekarang menjadi terlalu lelah karena mengingat masa-masa di Teiko dulu. Lagipula sekarang sudah waktunya ia untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh serta otaknya. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, manik _magenta_ itu akhirnya tertutup rapat hingga sang fajar menyapanya di esok pagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sei-_chaaaan_~"

Akashi menghela napas panjang sebelum mengerling malas ke arah cowok jangkung berbulu mata lentik itu. Setelah sekian menit menunggu Reo di tempat pertemuan mereka, akhirnya ia datang juga. Setidaknya dengan demikian tidak membuat usaha Akashi kabur dari para pelayannya sia-sia. Sungguh beruntung pula hari ini sang Ayah masih di luar kota.

"Hm."

"Kau dingin sekali~," kemudian Reo mengajaknya untuk pergi menuju asrama, tepatnya kamar pemuda itu. Sekarang masih pukul 8 malam sehingga pintu gerbang asrama masih terbuka lebar. Mungkin malam ini ia akan kembali menginap di tempat Reo, meski sifat perhatian Reo terkadang mengganggunya.

Oh ya ampun, bagaimanapun juga Akashi masih cowok normal. Ia masih suka dengan manusia yang memiliki identitas perempuan meskipun belum menemukan sosok itu sampai sekarang. Dan bohong sekali bila Akashi tidak merasa risih dengan Reo yang kadang memeluknya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba atau seperti waktu itu, Reo bahkan hendak memberinya kecupan selamat malam.

Ugh, mengingat hal itu sepertinya membuat Akashi ingin memuntahkan makan malamnya tadi. Namun bila ia menginap di kamar Kotarou hanya akan membuat dirinya mengalami _insomnia_ lagi dikarenakan pemuda berambut oranye itu tak pernah berhenti bicara sedikit pun untuk membicarakan hal yang tak penting. Sementara Akashi juga sudah kapok tidur dengan Eikichi yang suara dengkurannya lebih keras dibanding Aomine dan juga membuatnya susah tidur.

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya mereka tiba di depan pintu kamar Reo. Sang pemilik kamar membukakan pintu dan di sana sudah ada Kotarou serta Eikichi yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas mereka bersama. Reo bilang mereka memang ada tugas kelompok untuk pelajaran Fisika dan buru-buru Reo mengatakan bahwa tidak masalah bila Akashi datang di saat mereka mengerjakan tugas mereka di kelas akhir ini.

"Oh, akhirnya kalian datang juga!" sambut Eikichi yang mulai melepas pulpennya sebelum mengambil sepasang sumpit dan melahap semangkuk ramen. Akashi melirik mangkuk-mangkuk yang berserakan di samping cowok bertubuh besar itu.

"Oi! Eikichi! Berhentilah makan di dekatku! Sekarang lihat cipratan kuah ramenmu mengenai kertasku yang sudah terisi penuh oleh laporan tugasku!" omel Kotarou yang mencak-mencak seraya menunjukkan bukti kesalahan Eikichi pada sang terdakwa.

Eikichi memandangnya malas tanpa berhenti sedikit pun melahap ramennya. "Slrrrp~" dihabiskannya kuah ramen tersebut hingga mangkuk itu benar-benar kosong tanpa setetes kuah ramen pun, "Nanti juga akan kering. Kau ini heboh sekali, sih!"

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan teh untuk kita semua di _pantry_~. Kalian baik-baik ya di sini, kerjakan saja tugas kalian~" Reo dengan senyum ambigunya menepuk kepala Kotarou yang tengkurap di atas lantai beralaskan karpet dan Eikichi yang baru saja menepuk perut besarnya karena kekenyangan. Tindakan Reo itu menyebabkan Eikichi mengerling sebal kepadanya.

"Ya ya, Reo-_nee_," balas Kotarou yang masih menyibukkan diri dengan tugasnya.

"Berhentilah menepuk kepalaku!" Eikichi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang bisa membuat lutut lawannya gemetaran hebat. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi Reo yang sudah kebal sehingga cowok itu memilih pergi keluar dari kamarnya.

Eikichi terlihat ingin memecahkan keheningan, apalagi melihat Akashi yang sama sekali tidak merespon pembicaraan mereka bertiga meski nyatanya memang pemuda berambut merah terang itu tidak banyak bicara. Biasanya Akashi akan mengomentari sifat rakus Eikichi yang katanya bisa membuat cowok itu jadi malas latihan karena terlalu banyak makan. Apalagi ia makan begitu banyak ramen di depan Akashi.

Eikichi berdeham. "Akashi, kudengar murid pindahan dari Tokyo itu sekelas denganmu, ya?"

"Begitulah," jawab Akashi singkat. Tipikal sekali.

"Murid pindahan dari Tokyo?" tiba-tiba Kotarou merubah posisi tengkurapnya menjadi duduk dikarenakan posisi itu membuat tubuhnya mudah pegal-pegal, "Maksudmu murid pindahan yang dimaksud oleh pelatih? Mantan manajer Touou Gakuen itu, kan?"

"Ah, memang ya? Sejak kapan pelatih membicarakan soal murid pindahan dari Tokyo itu? Dan lagi, mantan manajer Touou Gakuen?" Eikichi tampak mengingat-ingat sampai kedua matanya terbelalak lebar, "Oh! Maksudmu yang super seksinya minta ampun itu, ya?!"

Kotarou mengangguk heboh. "Iya! Namanya Momoi Satsuki!" kemudian Kotarou menoleh ke Akashi, "Kalau tidak salah dia pernah satu SMP denganmu di Teiko kan, Akashi? Maksudku dengan anggota Generasi Keajaiban lainnya juga."

Akashi mengambil sebuah majalah olahraga dari rak buku Reo sebelum akhirnya duduk di samping Kotarou.

"Hm."

Eikichi berdengung nyaring. "Pantas saja pelatih memberi tugas khusus untukmu. Mengingat kau dan Momoi pernah dekat di Teiko, jadi tidak aneh bila pelatih mempercayakan tugas ini kepadamu. Tapi susah juga bila Momoi itu orang yang susah dibujuk, meski dibujuk olehmu sekalipun, Akashi."

Kotarou tersenyum jahil. "Pernyataanmu tentang Akashi dan Momoi yang pernah dekat seolah bermakna ambigu, asal kautahu saja. Mungkin yang kaumaksud adalah mereka pernah dekat dalam artian hanya sebatas jabatan; kapten dan manajer."

Sekarang giliran Eikichi yang memasang tampang jahil. "Itu tergantung sebenarnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Akashi. Ternyata ucapan Eikichi agak membuatnya kurang nyaman—tersindir juga sebenarnya.

Tiba-tiba cowok berotot itu menggeser posisi duduknya sehingga mendekati kapten tim basket Rakuzan itu.

"Aku sudah mendengar berita tentang kalian berdua kok dari Reo."

Akashi menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Berita apa maksudmu?"

Kotarou menahan tawanya. "Kau terlalu banyak basa-basi, Eikichi!" kemudian cowok itu berpaling ke Akashi yang masih memandang mereka berdua dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, "Maksudnya, mengenai kalian yang pernah berpacaran di kelas akhir sewaktu masih di Teiko."

Cowok yang disinggung itu mengernyit. "Apa kaubilang?"

"Kaudengar dengan begitu jelas apa katanya, Akashi," balas Eikichi, "Reo yang memberitahu kami saat menonton pertandingan _Winter_ _Cup_ kemarin antara Touou dengan Seirin. Berhubung Momoi itu mantan pacarmu, aku tidak akan mendekatinya. Kau tenang saja karena aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu."

Akashi menepis kasar rangkulan Eikichi dari pundaknya.

"Bukan urusanku sama sekali, Lakukan saja apa yang kaumau," tiba-tiba Akashi beranjak berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Reo.

Sialan sekali, niatnya untuk berkumpul dengan mereka adalah untuk melepas kepenatannya di rumah dan mengira bila ia bertemu mereka malam ini akan cukup membuatnya melupakan segala masalah yang membebaninya untuk sementara waktu. Nyatanya mereka semakin membuatnya ingin kembali ke rumahnya.

Tapi, tidak! Bila ia pulang ke rumah maka akan membuat Kotarou dan Eikichi berpikir bahwa mereka berhasil membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou _ngambek_. _Hell!_ Akashi tidak sekanak-kanakan itu! Tetapi ucapan mereka berdua membuatnya semakin merasa bahwa semua beban hidup umat manusia seolah ditanggung olehnya seorang diri.

Ia sempat berpapasan dengan Reo di koridor yang menanyakan ia akan pergi kemana dan dia hanya menjawab asal bahwa ia ingin pergi mencari angin di taman yang terletak di antara gedung asrama laki-laki dan perempuan. Setibanya di sana ia bersyukur taman itu begitu sepi karena hal itulah yang sedang dibutuhkan olehnya saat ini.

Namun sebelum duduk di salah satu kursi taman, Akashi memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah minuman kaleng di supermarket terdekat dan kembali lagi ke taman itu. Ia mendudukkan diri di sana dan meminum minuman kalengnya dengan penuh ketenangan. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah kolam ikan koi yang terletak di tengah-tengah taman itu.

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit biru gelap di atasnya. Hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah hal terkonyol karena membuang-buang waktunya. Apa lagi kalau bukan menghitung jumlah bintang yang terlihat di langit malam? Tapi setidaknya dengan menyibukkan diri dalam hal kurang kerjaan seperti itu mampu membuatnya melupakan masalahnya untuk beberapa menit.

Kemudian ia harus menahan kekesalannya lagi saat matanya tak sengaja melihat helaian-helaian rambut merah muda itu menari di udara karena ditiup oleh angin malam. Gadis itu sepertinya tak menyadari keberadaan Akashi di bawah sana karena posisinya yang bersender pada jendela kamarnya yang artinya membelakangi Akashi. Yeah, setidaknya dengan posisi itu jauh lebih baik agar Akashi tak perlu repot-repot melempar pandangan tajamnya seperti yang ia lakukan di kelas pagi tadi.

Saat Momoi memasuki kelasnya, ia tidak bisa dibilang terkejut ataupun tidak terkejut. Mengingat Shirogane sudah lebih dulu memberitahunya mengenai kedatangan Momoi sebagai penduduk baru Rakuzan, cowok itu tidak akan pura-pura terkejut dengan kehadirannya di sekolah. Namun dari sekian banyak kelas yang disediakan oleh Rakuzan, mengapa petugas sekolah begitu menyebalkan dengan menaruh gadis itu di kelasnya?

Gadis itu tidak mengalami banyak perubahan kecuali mengenai ukuran tubuhnya—tentu kau mengerti maksudnya, bukan? Hanya saja sepertinya semenjak lulus dari Teiko, Momoi jauh lebih sering menggerai rambut _pink_ miliknya dibanding menguncirnya seperti dulu. Atau mungkin itu salah satu trik gadis itu untuk menarik perhatian lawan jenisnya di Touou.

Akashi mau tak mau mengakui bahwa dari segi fisik dan sifat Momoi memang tergolong cewek yang menarik—pengecualian untuk sifat noraknya bila bertemu dengan Kuroko dulu. Dan hal itu tak membuat segalanya menjadi mustahil bila Momoi memiliki keinginan lebih untuk menarik perhatian cowok-cowok Touou. Bahkan Akashi berpikir kalau Aomine sudah mulai jatuh dalam jerat pesona gadis itu. Entahlah dengan Imayoshi dan yang lainnya, lagipula itu bukan urusannya sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba perkataan Kotarou dan Eikichi di kamar Reo tadi mengirimkan rasa muak dalam dirinya lagi. Sialan sekali, Reo sendiri tahu dari mana soal berita semacam itu? Bahkan Akashi sendiri tidak pernah ingat bahwa ia pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu kepada orang-orang termasuk Reo. Seingatnya yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Momoi hanyalah anggota Generasi Keajaiban saja, di luar itu tidak ada.

_Mungkin antara Kise dan Aomine?_

Ah, seperti ia benar-benar peduli saja dengan berita basi seperti itu. Lagipula tampaknya Momoi sendiri juga tidak pernah mengingat-ingat lagi mengenai hubungan _itu_ bila dilihat dari reaksi Momoi saat bertatapan mata dengannya di kelas tadi—mungkinkah? Entahlah, karena sejujurnya saat menyadari gadis itu membalas tatapannya tadi Akashi langsung berpaling duluan karena tidak ingin membuat Momoi merasa kepedean diberi tatapan olehnya.

Lagi-lagi ia melihat gadis itu masih berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya tanpa sedikit pun berbalik. Tenang saja, Akashi sama sekali tidak berharap gadis itu _akan_ berbalik dan melihatnya. Lagipula ia tidak akan pernah sudi bila gadis itu mengira bahwa ia duduk di taman seraya memandangi langit karena berusaha mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Ya ampun, hal itu sungguh menggelikan!

Akashi menghabiskan isi minuman kalengnya dan setelah habis ia segera melemparkan sampah itu ke tong sampah yang terbuka di ujung kursi panjang itu. Kemudian ponselnya bergetar untuk ke sekian kalinya hari ini, tanpa membaca pesan yang sampai pun sudah dapat ditebaknya bahwa Shirogane yang mengirim pesan itu.

Sungguh melelahkan dan hanya membuang-buang waktunya saja untuk mengirimi Akashi pesan perintah tersebut. Ini bukan karena Akashi berniat melawan perintah pelatihnya atau apa, tentu saja ia akan melakukan tugas yang telah dipercayakan kepadanya dari sang pelatih. Tetapi bukan sekarang, setidaknya sampai ia sudah cukup sudi untuk bicara lagi dengan gadis itu mengingat terakhir kali mereka berbicara adalah saat hari kelulusan di Teiko.

Bayangkan betapa anehnya bila secara tiba-tiba Akashi mengajak Momoi berbicara hanya berduaan saja seolah mereka berdua memang masih dekat. Tampar wajahnya saja bila Akashi bersikap sok akrab dengan gadis itu. Bagaimanapun juga masih ada ego dalam dirinya yang melarangnya untuk memulai langkah duluan terhadap gadis itu. Apalagi bila mengingat kejadian terakhir di Teiko membuatnya semakin kehilangan niatnya untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

_Kita lihat saja nanti bagaimana_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini kegiatan belajar-mengajar berjalan seperti hari sebelumnya. Dan nampaknya Momoi sama sekali belum mendapat banyak ketertarikan dalam menjalin pertemanan di kelasnya ini. Tentu saja ia bukan tipe orang pemilih dalam berteman—atau itu yang ia pikirkan. Ia hanya tidak ingin memiliki banyak teman yang berujung akan mengoloknya di belakang setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan dari Momoi.

_Mungkin seperti kata Dai-_chan,_ aku saja yang terlalu paranoid dalam menjalin pertemanan_, pikirnya suatu hari.

Kelas pertama dimulai dengan pelajaran Seni. Awalnya Momoi menduga bahwa semua guru di Rakuzan adalah orang normal—dalam artian sebenarnya. Bolehkah ia terkejut saat menemukan fakta bahwa guru pelajaran Seni-nya sendiri bahkan tidak bisa disebut lelaki atau perempuan? Menggelikan Rakuzan memiliki guru semacam ini, tapi bagaimanapun juga Momoi harus menghargai gurunya yang diketahui bernama Akemaru Raido ("Panggil aku Ake-_neechan_ juga tidak masalah~," kata gurunya saat Momoi memperkenalkan diri di depannya).

"Semuanyaaa~" kini seluruh perhatian kelas mengarah pada sang tutor yang berdiri di hadapan mereka dalam pakaian flamboyannya, "Okeeey~ untuk pelajaran hari ini saya ingin kalian semua membuat kelompok yang terdiri dari dua orang. Tugas kalian di masing-masing kelompok harus membuat seni kriya dari tanah liat yang telah disediakan dalam bentuk apapun alias be-bas~"

Semua murid terdengar mengeluh. Wow, Momoi pikir mereka tidak bisa mengeluh.

"Sssst~!" Akemaru-_sensei_ memukul mejanya sendiri menggunakan penggaris, "Sudah ya tidak usah banyak protes. Nilai ini akan saya masukan untuk nilai tambahan _plus-plus_ kalian semua~. Maka dari itu buatlah mahakarya terbaik kalian sehingga saat ujian tengah semester nanti, nilai ini bisa menjadi tabungan bila nilai ujian tengah semester kalian je-leeek~. Sekarang ayo semuanya cari kelompoknya masing-masing~"

Serentak semua murid langsung heboh merekrut teman pilihan mereka masing-masing untuk satu kelompok dengan mereka. Bahkan seseorang yang duduk dengan santainya di sudut meja paling kanan berteriak kepada temannya yang duduk di kursi paling pojok kiri agar mereka berdua dapat sekelompok. Terlihat Akemaru-_sensei_ agak dibuat pusing dengan suara bising yang dibuat oleh murid-muridnya.

Beberapa anak cewek berdiri di depan Akashi seraya memandangnya penuh harapan agar ia memilih salah satu dari mereka untuk menjadi rekan kerja di proyek kali ini. Akashi mendengus namun tak memungkiri bahwa ada kalanya ia menikmati menjadi bahan rebutan setiap orang. Hanya saja ia tidak akan pernah rela bila proyeknya yang harusnya mendapat nilai sempurna jadi hancur bila salah satu dari cewek norak di hadapannya itu lebih konsentrasi untuk memandangi wajahnya dibanding membantunya.

Mengabaikan pandangan bertanya dari mereka, Akashi beranjak bangun dan berjalan ke arah Momoi yang masih duduk dengan manis di mejanya. Dan kedatangan Akashi yang tiba-tiba itu cukup membuat Momoi mampu menaikkan kedua alisnya penuh rasa heran. Kemudian semakin heran pula gadis itu saat Akashi duduk di depannya. Tindakan Akashi itu ternyata mampu membuat gadis-gadis tadi mendesah penuh kecewa dan mencari _partner_ lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Momoi tanpa basa-basi.

"Tentu saja duduk, apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" balas Akashi sedikit mencemooh.

Momoi mendengus. "Itulah yang kumaksud. Mengapa kaududuk di sini? Tidakkah kau ingin salah satu dari mereka yang menjadi _partner_ kerjamu?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengatakan terima kasih saja karena aku masih sudi untuk menjadi rekan kerjamu hari ini, Momoi?"

Tangan Momoi terkepal di bawah meja. "Akashi-_kun_, aku sama sekali tidak pernah memaksamu untuk duduk bersamaku. Jadi bila kau memang tidak sudi, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan bila kau ingin mencari orang lain."

Akashi hendak membalas ucapan Momoi sampai terdengar teguran dari Akemaru-_sensei_.

"Hei~! Si tampan dan si cantik ini bicara berduaan saja dari tadi sampai mengabaikan perintah saya yaaa~," mata Akemaru-_sensei_ mengarah ke mereka berdua, "Saya bilang, segera pakai _apron_ yang sudah disediakan di dekat meja khusus pembuatan karya kalian~"

Mereka saling melempar pandangan sebelum akhirnya mengikuti perintah guru mereka. Akemaru-_sensei_ mulai berjalan mengelilingi beberapa meja per kelompok seraya membagikan pasokan tanah liat yang disediakan oleh sekolah untuk proyek mereka hari ini. Dan pasokan terakhir diberikan kepada kelompok Akashi dan Momoi.

"Sekarang kalian semua boleh mulai~. Waktu mengerjakannya sampai bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi, jadi gunakan waktu kalian sebaik mungkin~!"

Kemudian Akashi dan Momoi memulai pekerjaan mereka dalam keheningan. Tanah liat lengket itu sudah mulai meninggalkan noda cokelat susu pada telapak tangan mereka yang telanjang tanpa sedikit pun pelindung. Perlahan tanah liat yang diletakan di atas mesin pembuat karya seni kriya keramik itu mulai berputar pelan-pelan seiring mereka berdua sama-sama berusaha memberi sebuah bentuk yang sempurna pada tanah liat itu.

Tiba-tiba Akashi dan Momoi sama-sama tersentak saat secara tak sengaja kedua tangan mereka saling bersentuhan. Diam-diam ada sengatan kejutan listrik yang mengalir dari telapak tangan mereka dan rasa panas itu menjalar dan tertanam dalam pembuluh darah mereka. Sontak saja mereka segera saling melepaskan tangan masing-masing dan bersikap seolah tidak ada hal aneh yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku mendengar dari pelatih kalau beliau sudah bertemu denganmu bahkan sebelum hari masuk sekolah dimulai," sahut Akashi memecahkan keheningan (dan suasana canggung) di antara mereka berdua. Momoi meliriknya malas, namun bukan karena ia tidak tertarik bicara dengan Akashi (ya, mungkin itu ada benarnya juga) hanya saja mengapa pemuda itu harus membicarakan Shirogane dari segala banyak hal yang lebih menarik untuk dibicarakan?

Momoi berdeham pelan. "Itu benar. Apa dia mengatakan hal yang _baik-baik_ mengenaiku?"

Kini gantian Akashi yang meliriknya. "Apa itu semacam kode?"

"Itu tergantung dari sisi mana kau melihatnya," jawab Momoi sebelum membalas lirikan Akashi, "Dengar, Akashi-_kun_, bila pelatihmu itu berniat melakukan sesuatu kepadaku katakan kepadanya untuk memikirkan hal itu sebelum aku bertindak lebih dulu. Setidaknya dia harus minta maaf kepadaku secara langsung atas ucapannya yang tak sopan waktu itu."

"Bagaimanapun juga kau tidak memiliki hak untuk bicara seperti itu mengenai Shirogane-_san_ di hadapanku, Momoi," ujar Akashi seraya memandangnya tajam.

"Dan dia juga tidak memiliki hak sama sekali untuk menghina teman-temanku di Touou, asal kautahu saja, Akashi-_kun._ Beritahu padanya untuk tidak melihat sesuatu secara sekilas saja," balas Momoi dengan sengit.

"Kau saja yang terlalu memasukkannya ke dalam hati," kata Akashi membela pelatihnya. Bagaimanapun ia sangat menghormati Shirogane. Kemudian kalimat yang terlontar dari bibirnya semakin membuat Momoi naik pitam, "Atau barangkali memang _itulah_ yang terlihat jelas oleh pelatih."

Momoi menahan amarahnya. "Akashi-_kun_, tolong jangan membuat aku kehilangan kesabaranku di minggu pertamaku sebagai murid baru di sini. Aku sama sekali bukan tipe orang yang tidak memiliki batasan kesabaran dan kau sangat mengetahui itu. Jadi hentikan saja pembicaraan ini."

"Oh, kenapa? Bila kau merasa mereka tidak seperti yang diperkirakan oleh pelatihku, kau tidak sepatutnya bersikap marah begini. Seharusnya kau hanya menganggap ucapan Shirogane-_san_ sebagai angin lalu saja, namun daripada itu kau malah membuat ucapannya terasa benar sekarang."

"Akashi-_kun_, hentikan sekarang—"

"Kita lihat hasilnya saja nanti," sela Akashi yang kini menatap mata _magenta_ di depannya dalam-dalam, "Kita lihat, apakah _mereka_ mampu bertahan tanpamu? Dengar, sekarang kau terlihat seperti gadis polos saja. Aku bahkan tidak akan kaget kalau selama ini mereka memang menaruh keberuntungan basket mereka dengan memanfaatkanmu."

_Brak!_

"Ada apa ini~?!" tanya Akemaru-_sensei_ yang terkejut dengan gebrakan meja dari kelompok Momoi dan Akashi. Bahkan mereka berdua dapat merasakan seluruh pasang mata di ruangan itu memfokuskan mereka sebagai objek penglihatan mereka semua.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _sensei_," sahut Akashi tanpa sedikit pun berniat melepaskan pandangan matanya dari mata Momoi yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, "Semua baik-baik saja."

Momoi menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata, "S_ensei_, aku izin ke toilet sebentar."

"Em, baiklah~ tapi jangan lama-lama karena kita harus mengejar waktu untuk menyelesaikan ini semua."

Gadis berambut _peach_ itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum melepas _apron_ yang dikenakannya dengan kasar ke atas meja dan kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas. Ia sungguh muak untuk bertemu dengan pemuda itu di kelas selanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sei, kau melamun lagi!"

Akashi melirik malas ke arah gadis berambut cokelat yang duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu, Kawamura Kira, menghela napas panjang sembari menyelipkan helaian poni yang menghalangi penglihatannya ke belakang telinga gadis itu. Kini Kira meletakkan salah satu tangannya di pundak Akashi.

"Apa yang membuatmu sering melamun begitu?" tanya Kira dengan nada penuh perhatian, "Apa mengenai ayahmu lagi? Selama seminggu belakangan ini kau terlihat kurang konsentrasi. Bahkan Reo-_senpai_ juga mengatakan hal yang serupa, kau banyak melamun saat latihan basket sekalipun."

Tiba-tiba Akashi beranjak berdiri sehingga menimbulkan pertanyaan di kepala gadis itu. Belum lagi Akashi tampaknya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Benar dugaan gadis itu, ada yang aneh dengan Akashi sekarang.

"Aku harus pergi," katanya tanpa berniat menatap Kira sedikit pun. Namun sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar pergi, Kira sudah lebih dulu menarik tangan Akashi dan membuatnya untuk bertatapan wajah dengan Kira. Gadis itu berusaha membaca apa yang tersirat dari iris merah di hadapannya itu.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Akashi yang agak risih ditatap seperti itu.

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar. "Apa ada gadis lain?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Akasih yang kini menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Serius, terkadang ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kaum Hawa. Bagaimana bisa mereka seenak jidatnya menuduh lawan jenisnya dengan prasangka buruk yang tidak-tidak?

"Kau jelas sekali mengerti maksudku, Sei," Kira menyilangkan kedua lengan tangannya di depan dada dan kembali menatap Akashi dengan tatapan serius, "Seharusnya kau sudah sadar bahwa kau tidak sepatutnya melihat gadis lain. Apa kau tidak bisa sedikit saja menghargaiku sebagai seorang perempuan?"

Akashi mendengus. "Aku _menghargaimu_ dengan membiarkanmu terus mengekoriku kemana pun semenjak kau masuk ke sekolah lagi seminggu yang lalu, bila itu yang ingin kaudengar. Mengenai kedekatanku dengan siapa saja bukan urusanmu, Kawamura."

Napas Kira terdengar berat setelah ia mendengar penuturan Akashi.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, Sei!" tukasnya penuh penekanan, "Aku punya hak di sini untuk mengetahui hubunganmu dengan semua orang."

"Kita berdua tahu bahwa kau bukan kekasihku, Kawamura," balas Akashi dengan nada dingin.

Kira tertawa sadis. "Jangan pura-pura menjadi orang bodoh, Sei! Kupikir kau sangat tidak suka disebut bodoh. Apa kau tidak ingat bahwa ayahmu dan ayahku telah menjodohkan kita berdua? Dan artinya aku adalah _tunanganmu_!"

Akashi menepis kasar tangan Kira pada tangannya. "Bila kau sudah tahu demikian, berhentilah bersikap posesif kepadaku. Untuk saat ini kau bukanlah siapa-siapa yang berhak mengatur kehidupanku."

"Sei! Aku melakukan ini karena aku tidak ingin kau melihat gadis lain—"

"Tidak akan!" Akashi menyelanya lebih dulu seraya menatap mata gadis itu dalam-dalam agar Kira tahu bahwa dirinya sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya kali ini, "Bila ayahku telah memutuskan sesuatu untukku, maka aku tidak akan lari dari itu. Jadi sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir bila ada orang yang berniat mendekatiku, Kawamura. Karena pada akhirnya aku akan tetap bersamamu. Semoga kau puas dengan jawabanku."

Dan kemudian Akashi pergi meninggalkan gadis itu di taman belakang sekolah dan tak pernah menoleh ke belakang lagi setelahnya. Nampak tersirat luka di pancaran mata _hazelnut_ gadis itu setelah melihat perlakuan Akashi-_nya_ terhadap dirinya. Tetapi ia segera menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat dan berusaha berpikiran positif bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

_Ya, Sei benar! Aku hanya paranoid saja karena sikap perempuan-perempuan tolol itu yang selalu berharap bahwa Sei akan melirik mereka. Aku percaya bahwa Sei akan tetap menjadi milikku meski sampai detik ini pun aku belum benar-benar memiliki hatinya secara utuh. Tapi aku yakin jauh di lubuk hatinya Sei itu mencintaiku. Ya, dia pasti mencintaiku hanya saja tidak ingin mengakuinya_, pikir Kira optimis.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ini update-an terakhir gue sebelum gue kembali (sok) sibuk sama kuliah gue yang dimulai Senin besok. Belum tau kapan pastinya chap 5 nyusul, intinya ini gue usahain nggak bakal lama-lama nunggaknya kayak fic gue yang lain LOL. Terus buat jaga-jaga, di sini bakal full kata kasar semacam sumpah serapah (you know; bego, tolol, idiot, brengsek, keparat, dll) terus ada obrolan jorok dan ada scene agak-agak tapi nggak agak-agak juga *lu ngomong ape tasy?***_

_**Btw, this is the longest chapter until now. 9k+ booook~ wkwk jadi bacanya pelan-pelan dan resapin perasaan Akashi, 'kay?**_

_**Terakhir, gue ucapin makasih buat yg udah baca/review/fave/follow again!**_

_**P.S: gue sebenernya rada bingung ini Oreshi!Akashi atau Bokushi!Akashi. Jadi anggep aja meski Oreshi udah balik sisi Bokushi masih nyisa (?) di dalam diri Akashi ya lol**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beautiful Mistake<strong>_

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>"Aku sudah bicara dengan ayahmu semalam," sahut Kira saat mereka sudah beberapa langkah meninggalkan pintu gerbang asrama Rakuzan. Mereka berdua baru saja pergi makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran dekat tempat itu.<p>

Ungkapan Kira membuat Akashi meliriknya curiga. "Kaubicara apa dengan ayahku?"

Kali ini ia tampak lebih was-was dari sebelumnya, dan entah kenapa sikapnya itu sedikit mengundang kecurigaan Kira semakin dalam. Gadis itu yakin pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan _kekasihnya_ itu sampai-sampai hal tak beres tersebut mampu membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou melamun seperti orang bego. Apapun hal tak beres itu, Kira harus bisa menyelesaikannya sehingga Akashi bisa terlihat normal seperti semula.

"Tentu saja yang kubicarakan dengan beliau adalah mengenaimu, Sei," jawabnya sembari menggandeng mesra tangan Akashi sebelum menempelkan kepalanya pada bahu pemuda itu, "Tepatnya aku membicarakan hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu sampai kau sering melamun belakangan ini."

Kemudian Kira dibuat tersentak saat Akashi langsung menatapnya seperti orang panik.

"Apa kaubilang?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan tadi? Tuh kan kau mulai melamun lagi, Sei," gerutunya namun diabaikan oleh Akashi karena cowok itu masih menginginkan jawaban Kira untuk pertanyaannya tadi, "Tentu saja yang kubicarakan dengan ayahmu mengenai masalah basket. Aku tahu bahwa semenjak kau dikalahkan oleh—siapa namanya? Kekuro dan Kagamine? Kukuro dan Katami?"

"Kuroko dan Kagami," sahut Akashi mengoreksi.

"Ah, ya itulah pokoknya. Aku tahu semenjak hari itu ayahmu kerap kali menyuruhmu untuk secepat mungkin berhenti bermain basket dan fokus dengan sekolah saja, bahkan jika perlu kauikut mempelajari bisnis orang tuamu," sekilas Kira dapat melihat perubahan air muka Akashi saat gadis itu menyebutkan persoalan berhenti bermain basket dan cepat-cepat ia bicara kembali, "Tapi kau tenang saja, Sei. Aku sudah meminta kepada ayahmu supaya kau diberi kesempatan untuk bermain basket lagi. Aku yakin bahwa kau akan menang lagi di pertandingan berikutnya sehingga ayahmu mengizinkanmu untuk tetap bermain basket sampai kau naik kelas tiga!"

Sontak saja Akashi langsung menoleh ke gadis itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" … kau serius?"

Kira mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku membohongimu bila sudah mengenai basket. Lagipula apapun akan kulakukan supaya Sei tetap senang! Bila kau senang, maka aku pun akan senang."

Akashi menatap Kira dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca gadis itu, namun kemudian Akashi hanya menghela napas. Ia lega sekarang.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya setelah menatap lurus ke depan lagi.

"Sama-sama, Sei!" Kira semakin mengeratkan dekapan tangannya pada tangan Akashi, "Em, sebagai gantinya bagaimana kalau malam ini kautidur di kamar asramaku?"

Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya kepada Akashi. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memandang Kira dengan tatapan kau-gila-atau-bego-sampai-berharap-kita-ketahuan-penjaga-asrama ke gadis itu.

"Kupikir kau belum lupa bahwa aku Ketua OSIS di sini. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan pihak sekolah," tolak Akashi.

Kira menggembungkan pipinya. "Seeeei, malam iniiiii saja. Aku bisa menyumpal mulut si Goto sialan itu dengan uangku kok."

"Sebaiknya kau gunakan uangmu untuk sesuatu yang lebih berguna, Kawamura."

Gadis itu mencibir ucapannya. "Kaubicara seolah kau tidak pernah melakukannya kepada pelayanmu sendiri saja, Sei. Ayolaaah, jangan bersikap seolah kita tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. Jangan munafik, padahal beberapa bulan yang lalu kau dengan senang hati menerimaku di ranjangmu saat ayahmu tak ada di rumah. Apa kaulupa di musim dingin kemarin ranjangmu memang butuh kehangat—"

"Hentikan!" kini Akashi menatap gadis itu malas. "Lebih baik kau segera pergi ke kamarmu. Bila kau terus bicara hal tidak penting hanya akan membuat bebanku bertambah."

Kira mendengus kesal. "Kau ketus sekali sih, Sei! Aku akan diam bila kau mau menurutiku. Aku bahkan tidak memintamu untuk memberikanku uang atau kartu kredit untuk belanja karena aku sudah membujuk ayahmu supaya kau diizinkan bermain basket lagi. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah memastikan bahwa kau orang terakhir yang kulihat sebelum tertidur dan orang pertama yang kulihat saat aku bangun tidur esok pagi."

Tiba-tiba saja Akashi meraih ponsel yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh Kira dan hal itu cukup membuat sang pemilik ponsel tersebut bertanya-tanya dengan sikap Akashi yang kadang tidak bisa ditebak. Dan hal selanjutnya cukup membuat Kira terperangah saat melihat Akashi mengambil foto dirinya sendiri dan memberikan ponsel itu kepada Kira lagi.

"Kenapa kau—"

"Kaubilang kau ingin aku menjadi yang terakhir kaulihat sebelum kautidur dan pertama yang kaulihat setelah bangun tidur, kan?" tanya Akashi, "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kausimpan saja fotoku. Kau bisa melakukan apa yang kaumau sekarang."

Tindakan Akashi membuat Kira berdecak kesal. "Sei! Bukan ini yang kumaksud—"

"Aku pergi dulu sebentar."

"Tunggu—Sei!"

Akashi meninggalkan Kira dengan pergi menuju pintu gerbang asrama dan memasuki arena kolam renang Rakuzan di belakang asrama. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan gerutuan sebal yang dilontarkan dari bibir gadis itu. _Well_, siapa juga yang mau mendengarkannya bila sudah cukup dilelahkan oleh lebih banyak beban lain yang jauh lebih penting daripada mengurusi omelan Kira?

Udara dingin di malam hari menusuk kulitnya saat membuka pintu masuk ke arena kolam renang tersebut. Akhirnya ia bisa juga terhindar dari celotehan tak jelas Kira, ia tak pernah mengerti mengapa perempuan bisa berbicara panjang lebar tanpa mengenal lelah bahkan selama berjam-jam sekaligus—atau mungkin hanya Kira yang begitu? Akashi tak bisa membayangkan berapa lama yang dihabiskan gadis itu untuk mengobrol dengan temannya melalui telepon.

Tetapi bohong sekali bila Akashi bilang bahwa ia tidak peduli bila Kira membelanya di depan ayahnya atau tidak. Bila boleh jujur, Akashi sebenarnya merasa berterima kasih banyak kepada gadis itu, apalagi ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Kira melakukan hal semacam itu ke ayahnya. Tentu saja sesuai dugaan Akashi kalau ayahnya pasti akan mendengarkan ucapan Kira mengingat ayah mereka menjalankan _bisnis_ yang sama. Belum lagi Kira dan ayahnya sama-sama penganut sistem simbiosis mutualisme; Kira untung maka ayahnya juga harus mendapat untung.

Dan entah kenapa Akashi merasa lega saat tahu bahwa Kira hanya membicarakan soal basket dengan ayahnya. Tidak tahu kenapa, ia sempat mengira bahwa gadis itu telah membicarakan _sesuatu_ yang lain dengan ayahnya dan Akashi tahu bila Kira mengetahui _sesuatu_ itu akan membuat segalanya semakin bertambah kacau saja. Apalagi bila ia sampai mengatakan _sesuatu_ itu kepada ayahnya. Setidaknya sekarang Akashi bisa bernapas lega.

Tapi kemudian muncul berbagai macam pertanyaan di kepala cowok berambut merah menyala itu. Kenapa ia merasa lega setelah Kira mengatakannya? Apa karena ayahnya telah mengizinkannya untuk bermain basket lagi? Atau karena Kira tidak mengetahui hal yang _sesungguhnya_ mengganggu pikiran Akashi sejak hari pertama sekolah? Bagian mana yang sesungguhnya membuatnya lega?

Lamunan Akashi mulai terbuyarkan saat mendengar sayup-sayup suara seseorang di dekat kolam renang itu. Dan Akashi harus kembali menelan mentah rasa terganggunya saat melihat siapa yang kini tengah duduk di tepi kolam renang seraya menelepon seseorang melalui ponselnya. Sekarang Akashi harus berpikir ulang mengenai kepintaran gadis itu—apa dia begitu idiot sampai tidak tahu resiko menelepon di tepi kolam renang?

" … iya, aku tahu, Dai-_chan_."

Akashi mengernyit mendengar panggilan _sayang_ tak asing itu.

_Aomine?_

Kemudian ia mendengar gadis itu kembali bicara.

"Iya, kau cerewet sekali, sih. Tadi kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku sudah minta izin ke penjaga asramaku kalau besok aku izin pulang sebentar ke rumah ayahku," gerutunya sebal seraya memainkan sebuah kalung di tangannya, "Pokoknya kaubilang saja lewat SMS bila kau sudah sampai di stasiun Kyoto—apa? Oke, kalau begitu kita langsung bertemu di tempat yang tadi kubilang saja. Hm, oke. _Jaa_!"

Melihat Momoi sudah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Aomine, segera saja Akashi berjalan menuju gadis itu—ah tidak, tepatnya ia hanya duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di _gazebo_ dekat kolam renang tersebut.

"Jadi baru sebulan terpisah sudah memutuskan untuk reuni, huh? Manja sekali," Akashi menyahut seraya meminum sebuah minuman yang dibelinya di sebuah supermarket saat pulang bersama Kira tadi. Ia tahu bahwa kini Momoi tengah menghela napas lelah saat mendengar suaranya. Hah, benar-benar tipikal sekali gadis itu. Ia sama sekali tidak kaget dengan reaksinya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak mengadakan reuni dadakan kok. Karena kupikir percuma mengingat reuni terakhir ada seseorang yang tidak datang tanpa alasan yang jelas," balas gadis itu tanpa sedikit pun berniat untuk membalas tatapan Akashi. Ia masih memunggunginya. Jelas sekali Akashi tidak sebego itu untuk tidak mengetahui bahwa Momoi sedang menyindirnya.

"Reuni hanya didatangi oleh orang yang memang bisa datang saja. _Bila_ _kau sedang_ _menyindirku,_ maka sebuah kesalahan karena kupikir Murasakibara telah mengatakan alasan keabsenanku pada waktu itu," balas Akashi sampai sebuah senyuman mengejek muncul di bibirnya, "Yah, kecuali kalau kau tidak mendengarkan karena terlalu sibuk pacaran dengan dua orang sekaligus."

Kini ia melihat gadis itu akhirnya berani menoleh ke arahnya. Nah, ia paling suka bagian dimana bila cewek itu sudah mulai masuk ke dalam zona permainannya. _Well_, mudah sekali sebenarnya untuk menghasut Momoi untuk _main_ bersama. Akashi bisa melihat kilatan rasa tersinggung di matanya.

"Dengar, aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bicara denganmu, Akashi-_kun_," balasnya.

"Kaubilang tidak _mood_ tapi kau tetap membalas ucapanku. Dengan sindiran pula," Akashi mendengus, "Kau ini jadi orang plin-plan sekali. Sikapmu ini membuatku bimbang dan sekarang membuatku berpikir lagi antara kau meninggalkan sekolah _itu_ karena memang kau yang mau atau justru berawal dari _timmu_ yang mendepakmu karena sikap plin-plan manajer mereka."

Ia bisa melihat gadis itu menggigit bibirnya karena menahan kekesalannya sebelum kembali memunggungi Akashi. Persis seperti apa yang ia harapkan.

"Oh enyahlah dari sini," desis Momoi sedikit memerintah seraya memejamkan matanya, "Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan omong kosong tidak penting dengan orang sepertimu."

Tentu saja Akashi tidak akan pergi. Ia dilahirkan _bukan_ untuk diperintah oleh orang semacam Momoi.

"Jangan munafik, Momoi," ujarnya yang kini mulai beranjak berdiri dan berjalan hingga akhirnya ia berada di belakang gadis itu, "Padahal _omong kosong_ itu akan segera bertemu denganmu besok. Tega sekali kaubicara seperti itu. Apa kau tidak takut membuatnya kecewa seperti apa yang selalu kau takutkan selama ini?"

Momoi dapat mendengar nada mencemooh dari suara itu.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa kau memiliki hobi baru berupa mendengarkan pembicaraan orang lain, Akashi-_kun_," sekarang ia turut beranjak berdiri sehingga mereka berdua bisa saling berhadapan, "Katakan, apa setelah mengalami kekalahan di _Winter_ _Cup_ kemarin membuatmu ingin mengganti profesi sebagai tukang gosip sekarang?"

"Tukang gosip?" Akashi mencibirnya, "Untuk apa aku menggosipkan hal yang jelas-jelas _bukan_ gosip? Kaupikir aku terlalu bego apa untuk tidak bisa membedakan mana yang sungguhan dan mana yang tidak? Dan sebaiknya kau tidak perlu membahas soal pertandingan sialan itu karena sebagai pihak yang _juga_ dikalahkan kau seharusnya tahu bahwa ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertandingan itu."

Momoi tertawa mengejek. "Oh ya ampun, apa aku baru saja mendengar seorang Akashi Seijuurou mengeluarkan sebuah umpatan dari bibir terhormatnya?"

"Ya, kau tidak salah dengar karena kupikir aku mengumpatkannya pada orang yang tepat sehingga menurutku itu tidak masalah."

Siapapun, tolong singkirkan keparat gila hormat di depannya itu sesegera mungkin.

"Serius, aku sampai saat ini benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa kau senang sekali menggangguku, Akashi-_kun_," Akashi dapat melihat kesabaran gadis itu sudah hampir melewati batasnya melalui ekspresi wajah Momoi, "Apa uang ayahmu tidak pernah kaupakai untuk membayar seseorang yang jelas-jelas mau meladeni hal tidak penting darimu? Kupikir ayahmu _lebih dari cukup_ mampu untuk melakukannya karena sampai dibayar pun aku tetap tidak akan mau meladeni orang sepertimu."

"Oh, benarkah?" kemudian Momoi melihat Akashi mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menyerahkan kartu kreditnya kepada gadis itu, "Ambillah sesuai yang kau butuhkan dan terimalah ladenanku yang menurutmu buang-buang waktu itu karena aku harus segera membuatmu menjadi manajer di timku di pertandingan Interhigh yang akan datang pada pertengahan bulan ini, Momoi."

Akashi tidak mengerti. Ya, cowok brengsek keparat sok kaya itu memang tidak mengerti hal macam apa yang baru saja ia lakukan dan katakan kepada gadis di depannya itu. Akashi telah menginjak-injak harga dirinya.

Ya ampun Momoi _sayang_, memang apa yang kau harapkan dari pemuda yang hanya tahu bahwa ia dilahirkan dengan penuh kehormatan dan harta yang banyak seperti Akashi Seijuurou?

_Oh ya, aku lupa kalau dia _Akashi_. Mengapa aku harus kaget dengan sikapnya kepadaku?_

Perlahan Akashi dapat melihat gadis itu meraih kartu kredit tersebut dari tangannya. Sudah seperti yang ia perkirakan bahwa menghasut gadis itu memang semudah menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian Akashi dibuat tercengang saat Momoi melempar kartu kredit tersebut ke kolam renang.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Dengar, Akashi," Akashi nyaris saja menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar panggilan tanpa sufiks itu, "Berhentilah berbasa-basi yang tidak penting denganku bila kau memang berniat menyuruhku bergabung dengan timmu karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah sudi untuk terus-terusan melihat wajahmu yang memuakkan itu selain di kelas!"

"Tunggu!" Akashi menahan Momoi dengan menarik tangan gadis itu, "Apa kau telah kehilangan otakmu sampai tidak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?!"

Momoi menepis tangan Akashi. "Oh, tentu saja. Persis sepertimu kok."

Kini kondisi terbalik dimana Akashi yang merasa dipermainkan sekarang.

"Kau baru saja membuang kartu kreditku ke kolam renang, Nona Tidak Tahu Diri."

"Kau baru saja menghinaku, Tuan Muda Gila Hormat," balas Momoi tak kalah sengit, "Dengar, aku muak sekali bila harus terus-terusan mengalami hal ini denganmu. Sebaiknya kauambil saja sendiri kartu kredit yang menurutmu penting itu dibanding terus menghalangi jalanku. Dan juga lupakan soal menjadi manajer itu karena aku benar-benar tidak tertarik sama sekali."

Baru saja Momoi hendak melangkah pergi lagi, Akashi kembali menahannya. Momoi nyaris mengeluarkan umpatan yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya (mengingat sekarang kesabarannya sudah nyaris melewati batas) sampai Akashi merebut kalung yang sedari tadi ada di dalam genggaman tangan Momoi.

"Apa yang akan kau laku—"

"Diamlah, _sayang_," sela Akashi dengan nada mengejek, "Apa kaulupa begitu saja mengenaiku, hm? Kupikir kautahu kalau aku paling tidak suka mengalami kesialan sendirian. Sekarang bagaimana bila aku melakukan hal yan serupa?"

Belum sempat Momoi mencegahnya, Akashi sudah lebih dulu melempar kalung itu ke dalam kolam renang. Persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Momoi sebelumnya. Gadis itu menatap nanar pada kalung yang sudah menghilang di dasar kolam dan kemudian ia menatap penuh kebencian ke sosok di depannya.

Oh, enyahlah saja makhluk brengsek di hadapannya itu!

Mereka saling terdiam membiarkan suara deru angin malam yang begitu dingin menemani suara air yang mengalir ke kolam renang tersebut. Sungguh berbeda dengan suasana panas yang dirasakan oleh dua orang itu. Mulut mereka memang saling terkatup rapat, namun cara mereka saling menatap seolah cukup bisa untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba Akashi dibuat terperangah dengan Momoi yang langsung membuka sepatunya dan melepas jaket hijau yang selalu ia kenakan di depan Akashi. Melihat hal itu membuat Akashi langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain—mana pun asal tidak melihat lekukan tubuhnya. _Fuck!_ Kenapa cewek di depannya itu harus memakai baju tidur terusan yang hanya mencapai pahanya, sih?!

Belum puas membuat Akashi keheranan, ia dibuat lebih heran lagi saat Momoi berjalan ke arah tepi kolam. Sebelum Akashi sempat mencegahnya, Momoi sudah lebih dulu menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam renang tersebut sementara Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada kalung milik gadis itu yang justru masih ada di dalam genggaman tangannya.

Oke, ia tahu gadis itu pintar tapi ia tidak pernah tahu kalau gadis itu bisa bego juga. Dan lebih bego lagi saat Akashi tahu bahwa Momoi tidak bisa berenang. Dasar idiot! Apa gadis itu cari mati demi sebuah kalung yang bahkan belum dilempar ke kolam oleh Akashi?

"Ck, merepotkan."

Kemudian Akashi melepas sepatunya sebelum menyusul Momoi yang belum juga muncul ke permukaan—membuat Akashi _agak_ panik bila gadis itu ternyata tenggelam. Oke, mungkin dia memang _agak_ khawatir, tapi daripada itu yang lebih Akashi pikirkan adalah pihak sekolah yang kemungkinan menuduhnya bila Momoi tak selamat hanya karena dia berada di TKP.

Matanya sedikit mengabur saat menyelami air di kolam renang tersebut dan Akashi langsung menarik tubuh Momoi yang tak bergerak sebelum membawanya ke permukaan. Setelah muncul di permukaan, Akashi dapat melihat kedua mata itu terpejam rapat sehingga ia tak bisa melihat manik _deep rose_ yang akan senantiasa membalas tatapan tajam matanya. Lalu ia membawa tubuh Momoi ke tepi kolam sebelum dirinya turut menyusul.

Akashi menepuk-nepuk pipi Momoi yang dingin dan kemudian menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis itu sebelum mencari denyut nadinya. Ia sedikit bisa bernapas lega saat menemukan denyutan itu, tetapi Momoi masih belum sadarkan diri. Akashi menarik napas sebelum akhirnya ia melakukan apa yang menurutnya harus segera ia lakukan. Dan tepat pada saat itu juga Momoi sudah lebih dulu mengerjapkan kedua matanya sampai akhirnya matanya terbelalak lebar saat merasakan _itu_.

Merasakan bibir pemuda yang baru saja menghinanya pada bibirnya sendiri.

Sempat terpikirkan kalau Akashi hendak memberinya CPR sampai Momoi merasakan bibir itu melumat bibirnya.

_Tidak … ini tidak boleh dibiarkan!_

Gadis itu langsung mendorong kuat tubuh Akashi sehingga pemuda itu terjatuh ke belakangnya. Buru-buru Momoi beranjak berdiri dan menatap Akashi yang menyusul berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan takut. Ya, gadis itu takut dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Akashi. Pemuda itu tidak sepatutnya mencium bibirnya seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau mendorongku?" tanya Akashi setelah keabsenan suara di antara mereka. Ia melangkah maju dan membuat Momoi semakin melangkah mundur hingga punggung gadis itu menabrak pilar _gazebo_ di sana.

" … Momoi, jangan memandangku seperti itu—"

"Kau baru saja menciumku, _brengsek_!"

"Aku hanya memberikanmu CPR," Akashi menekankan kalimatnya.

Seandainya saja Momoi bisa memutar bola matanya saat ini. CPR _my ass_!

"Jangan membuatku merasa tolol sampai tidak mengetahui bahwa CPR tidaklah seperti apa yang kau lakukan!" Akashi hendak mengelak lagi sampai Momoi kembali menyelanya, "Kuperingatkan kau untuk terakhir kalinya, _Akashi_. Enyahlah dari hadapanku! Aku bukan gadis yang bisa seenaknya kausentuh di bagian yang kaumau!"

Dan kemudian gadis itu segera berlari pergi meninggalkan Akashi sendirian di sana. Yeah, gadis itu memang benar bahwa sebaiknya mereka sama-sama saling mengenyahkan diri dari hadapan masing-masing. Betapa begonya bila menyangka hal itu mudah dilakukan bila mengingat mereka satu kelas di sekolah ini.

Akashi melirik kalung yang ada di genggamannya itu. Di dalamnya ada sebuah foto, sepertinya foto Momoi dengan kedua orang tuanya. Ah, dasar gadis keparat bego tidak tahu terima kasih! Apa cewek sialan itu tidak sadar bahwa Akashi telah menyelamatkan nyawanya? Dan lagi, bagaimana bisa Momoi berpikir bahwa ia akan benar-benar membuang kalung gadis itu demi kartu kredit yang tidak amat penting mengingat ia punya lebih banyak di rumahnya?

Melihat pakaiannya yang masih basah karena membuang waktunya demi menyelamatkan cewek tidak tahu diri itu, Akashi memilih untuk duduk-duduk di _gazebo_ sampai pakaiannya bisa lebih kering. Dan kemudian pikirannya melayang ke kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di tempat yang tak jauh dari arah pandang matanya.

Brengsek! Lagipula mengapa dia harus mengambil langkah CPR untuk menyelamatkannya?! Oh Tuhan, apa Akashi tidak bisa membawa gadis itu langsung ke rumah sakit saja daripada menyelamatkannya dengan cara berupa menyentuh bibir gadis itu?

_Terlalu lama bila aku membawanya ke rumah sakit_.

Oh, sepertinya ada yang mulai kembali khawatir lagi sekarang. Benar begitu, hm, Akashi _baby_?

_Geez_, _pikiran_ _sialan!_

Akashi meremas penuh kekesalan pada rambutnya. Tidak! Ia hanya berusaha memberi gadis itu sebuah bantuan berupa CPR tanpa berniat untuk _modus_ dengannya! Seperti tidak ada gadis lain saja yang layak untuk ia cium selain cewek itu saja! Jadi, lumatan yang dikira gadis itu disengaja oleh Akashi sama sekali di luar akal sehatnya!

Namun, Akashi masih bisa merasakannya. Saat kehangatan itu menjalar dari bibirnya yang pucat dan rasa manis stroberi yang ditawarkan itu seolah membuatnya gelap mata. Bahkan kini, saat Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya seraya berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi, bibirnya seolah masih bisa merasakan adanya jejak bibir dari gadis itu yang tak bisa lepas dari sana.

Ia membuka kedua matanya. Semakin ia menutup mata, ia akan semakin teringat kejadian tadi. Akashi harus sesegera mungkin melampiaskannya. Dan ia tahu ia harus pergi kemana. Ia meraih ponselnya yang ada di atas meja dan menghubungi nomor seseorang di kontaknya.

"Kira," Akashi memanggil gadis itu dengan nama kecilnya, "Apa tawaranmu yang tadi masih berguna?"

Akashi bisa merasakan senyuman kemenangan itu telah terulas di bibir Kira.

"_Tentu saja, sayang. Goto sudah kubayar untuk membiarkanmu masuk ke asrama._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Momoi mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat merasakan sinar matahari mengganggu tidur lelahnya. Ya, lelah setelah apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Benar-benar malam terburuk yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya, apalagi kejadian sialan itu seolah menjadi kado pertama untuk hari ulang tahunnya pada hari ini.

Ia melirik jam dinding dan masih ada sisa waktu yang cukup banyak sebelum pergi untuk makan siang bersama Aomine di tempat yang sudah mereka tentukan. Momoi mengecek ponselnya yang ternyata menerima sebuah pesan dari Aomine yang mengatakan bahwa kereta yang ditumpangi pemuda itu baru saja berangkat. Pesan itu sampai sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Artinya kurang lebih masih ada satu jam lagi sampai Aomine tiba di stasiun Kyoto.

Kemudian Momoi beranjak bangun dengan malas, ia sama sekali tak bergairah untuk melakukan aktivitas apapun hari ini. Meski hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, nampaknya daripada pergi merayakannya dengan ayahnya serta Aomine tidak begitu lebih baik dibanding tetap rebahan di ranjang yang seolah membujuknya untuk kembali tidur.

Namun pada akhirnya Momoi tetap memilih opsi pertama, bagaimanapun ia sudah telanjur membuat janji dan sama sekali bukan dirinya bila tidak bisa menepati janjinya sendiri. Apalagi ia sudah repot-repot meminta izin Goto supaya bisa membebaskannya di akhir pekan ini.

Setelah ia selesai dengan acara mandi dan segala tetek-bengeknya, ia meraih tas ransel di meja dan kemudian pergi keluar dari kamar asramanya. Dikuncinya pintu kamar tersebut sebelum pergi menyusuri koridor asrama yang masih sepi. Wajar sekali, di akhir pekan ini memang kebanyakan memilih malas-malasan di kamar masing-masing dibanding menikmati udara di luar sana.

Baru beberapa langkah ia menyusuri koridor tersebut, Momoi dikejutkan dengan terbukanya sebuah pintu kamar yang tak terlalu jauh dari kamarnya sendiri. Di ambang pintu tersebut terlihat sosok gadis berambut _wavy_ cokelat sebahu yang agak berantakan namun tak mengurangi kecantikannya. Tubuh gadis itu tampak tenggelam dalam balutan kaus merah yang kebesaran untuknya—

—Momoi tahu kaus itu milik siapa. Dan seolah ingin memperjelas lagi, melalui celah pintu kamar yang terbuka Momoi melihat sosok yang amat ingin dihindarinya hari ini tengah terbaring di satu-satunya ranjang yang ada di kamar milik Kawamura Kira. Seketika ada rasa amarah yang dirasakannya lagi saat mengetahui fakta bahwa cowok itu mencium dirinya dan kemudian tidur dengan cewek lain.

_Brengsek!_

"Kaubilang apa barusan?" tanya Kira memandangnya tajam.

Momoi menggeleng seraya tersenyum palsu. "Tidak, aku hanya sedang buru-buru untuk bertemu dengan temanku."

"Oh," gumam Kira tak peduli sebelum membuang sebuah tisu di dekat tempat sampah yang ada di luar kamarnya. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya lagi setelah Momoi langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

_Memang siapa juga yang mau berlama-lama di sana?_

Akhirnya ia pergi menuju sebuah restoran yang menjual makanan khas Amerika di dekat stasiun Kyoto tersebut. Tentu saja McD, apa lagi? Bisa dibilang Momoi merindukan cita rasa lezat yang ditawarkan di Maji Burger. Namun mengingat ia tidak berada di Tokyo sekarang, mungkin tidak ada salahnya bila ia menyicipi _burger_ di McD tersebut.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, Momoi segera memesan tujuh _cheeseburger_ yang kemudian sedikit membuat pekerja di sana membelalakan mata. Tentu saja gadis itu memesan porsi sebanyak itu tidak untuknya seorang diri; dua untuknya dan sisanya untuk Aomine. Pastinya. Setelah menerima pesanannya, Momoi membawa nampan itu ke meja _outdoor_ restoran cepat saji itu.

Ia mengecek ponselnya lagi dan mendapat sebuah pesan dari Aomine bahwa cowok itu baru saja tiba di stasiun Kyoto. Syukurlah, karena Momoi sudah menahan lapar dari tadi. Seraya menunggu Aomine, ia menghabiskan waktu untuk memandangi pemadangan kota Kyoto di akhir pekan. Kondisi jalan raya Kyoto memang tak kalah ramai dibanding hari kerja dan sekolah seperti biasanya. Hanya saja ramai seperti inilah yang setidaknya diharapkan bisa terjadi di setiap hari. Keramaian dimana sebuah keluarga atau sekelompok teman yang bisa menghabiskan liburan di akhir pekan bersama-sama.

Kemudian ia melihat sekelompok anak cowok yang sedang bermain basket bersama di sebuah lapangan yang tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk. Dan bayangan mengenai _mereka_ langsung hadir dalam benaknya.

_Aku merindukan saat-saat seperti itu_.

Bayangan liburan yang telah ia lewati bersama cowok-cowok itu kembali terulang dalam otaknya dan membawa rasa rindu itu kembali datang menghampiri. Andai saja waktu bisa diulang kembali, ia ingin sekali lagi merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah luput dari hatinya. Rasa kebahagiaan yang tak akan pernah tergantikan sampai kapanpun.

"Oi, Satsuki!"

Momoi dikejutkan dengan panggilan tersebut. Ia cukup tersentak karena suara keras Aomine yang menghampirinya dari belakang cukup menarik perhatian beberapa pasang mata di dekat mereka. Ah, dasar Aomine meski sudah sebulan tak bertemu tetap saja dia tidak akan berubah seperti yang Momoi kira. _Well_, semoga dia memang tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan cara yang _lebih_ normal?" tanya Momoi saat cowok berkulit sawo matang itu sudah mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi sehingga mereka berdua bisa saling berhadapan sekarang.

"Aku memanggilmu secara _normal_ kok," balas Aomine yang kemudian beralih ke makanan yang ada di depan matanya, "Whoaa! Kau sudah memesan ini semua untukku—"

"Enak saja semuanya! Dua untukku," gadis itu mengambil bagiannya, "Sisanya untukmu."

"Oke, baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih ya!" kemudian cowok itu mulai melahap satu per satu _burger_ tersebut, "Oh iya, aku sampai melupakan sesuatu untukmu."

Momoi menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Aomine mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas ransel hitamnya dan memberikan sebuah kotak kado kepada sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Dengan heboh, Momoi langsung menerima kotak kado berwarna _pink_ itu.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_!" kata Aomine dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Terima kasih! Apa ini?" tanya Momoi setelah meminum _coca cola_ miliknya. Matanya menatap kado tersebut dengan penasaran seraya menimbang-nimbang isi kado itu.

"Yang pasti bukan kodok seperti yang kuberikan kepadamu waktu SD," ucapan Aomine membuat Momoi merengut kesal, "Serius, nanti kaubuka saja di rumahmu."

Alis Momoi naik sebelah. "Kenapa aku harus menunggu sampai di rumahku?"

Aomine menggigit ujung _burger_-nya yang terakhir. "Kau kan ada hutang janji kepadaku untuk mengajakku ke tempat anak-anak _street-basketball_. Masa kaulupa?"

"Ehehe, oh iya ya. Ya sudah," gadis itu langsung menghabiskan minumannya, "Ayo kita pergi. Kalau terlalu sore takutnya akan ramai sekali di jalan."

"Kau tidak menghabiskan _burger_ terakhirmu?" tanya Aomine seraya melirik _burger_ yang tinggal separuhnya itu.

Momoi menggeleng. "Aku sudah kenyang."

"Ya sudah buatku saja," tanpa aba-aba cowok itu langsung melahap habis _burger_ itu dalam waktu kurang dari tiga puluh detik.

"Ya ampun, perutmu terbuat dari apa, sih?" Momoi menggeleng kepalanya prihatin namun hanya dicueki oleh yang disindir.

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya mereka segera pergi meninggalkan tempat makan tersebut dengan berjalan kaki (mengingat tempatnya tidak begitu jauh) menuju tempat yang sudah lama dinantikan oleh Aomine untuk ia datangi bila ada kesempatan datang ke Kyoto. Kesan pertamanya memang Kyoto tidak terlalu berbeda dengan Tokyo, hanya saja yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah tempat yang Momoi bilang selalu diadakan pameran di sana.

"Setelahnya kita mampir ke sana bagaimana? Sepertinya sayang sekali bila dilewatkan," ajak Aomine tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari tempat tersebut.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Ayo, aku juga belum pernah ke sana."

Lama-lama suara keramaian dari pameran tersebut mulai tergantikan dengan suara pantulan bola yang tidak begitu asing untuk mereka berdua. Di seberang jalan mereka melihat sekelompok anak yang sama seperti yang terakhir kali Momoi lihat saat baru tiba di sini. Lagi-lagi mereka bermain secara _three on three_ dan cara mereka bermain basket benar-benar menarik perhatian Aomine yang paling _ngebet_ melihat pertandingan itu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua menyeberang jalan melalui zebracross setelah tak ada kendaraan yang lewat. Mereka melewati pintu masuk yang tidak terhalangi oleh pagar kawat bercat hijau itu. Tampaknya cowok-cowok tersebut tidak begitu memerhatikan kedatangan mereka berdua yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi penonton.

Di depan mereka sudah ada seorang anak cowok berambut merah yang kini menguasai bola oranye dengan cowok lain yang berambut hitam berusaha konsentrasi untuk merebut bola tersebut atau paling tidak menguatkan _defense_ timnya sebisa mungkin. Tiba-tiba cowok berambut merah itu melakukan gerakan yang mampu membuat Momoi dan Aomine terperangah.

Gerakan yang sangat femilier dengan mereka. Gerakan yang pernah dilakukan oleh Aomine saat pertandingan Touou melawan Seirin di ajang Interhigh tahun lalu.

Aomine menyeringai senang, tetapi bukan karena ia menemukan sosok yang setara dengannya. Ada suatu kesenangan tersendiri saat melihat bocah kepala merah itu melakukannya dengan begitu mudah seolah ia sudah biasa melakukannya. Kini Aomine seperti melihat dirinya sendiri hanya saja dengan rambut berwarna merah—dan kulit pucat tentu saja, tapi sebaiknya tidak perlu disebut.

Cowok itu berhasil melewati kapten tim lawannya dengan gerakan tersebut sementara dua orang dari tim lawan langsung menghadangnya di depan. Nampaknya cowok itu tidak begitu bodoh karena selanjutnya ia melempar bola itu ke belakangnya yang langsung ditangkap oleh teman setimnya. Kemudian orang yang memegang kendali bola tersebut langsung mencetak _three point_ dan barangkali tim cowok berambut merah itulah yang memenangkan pertandingan bila dilihat dari ekspresi mereka dan kemudian mereka sepertinya memilih untuk mengakhirinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Aomine beranjak berdiri dari posisi duduknya, membuat Momoi yang duduk di samping cowok _tan_ itu memandangnya heran. Apa yang akan dilakukan Aomine sekarang? Yang pasti hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Aomine menghampiri cowok berambut merah tadi yang kini sedang mengelap wajahnya yang basah oleh keringat dengan sebuah handuk berwarna biru dongker.

"Oi, aku baru saja melihat caramu bermain basket tadi," sahut Aomine membuat cowok berambut merah itu menoleh dan memandangnya heran, "Dan aku cukup tertarik dan lumayan terhibur mengingat _style_ bermain basketmu itu benar-benar mirip denganku."

"Dai-_chan_, kaumau apa sekarang?" tanya Momoi yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Dia hanya tidak ingin cowok satu itu berbuat ulah dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Oh ya?" pemuda yang tingginya kira-kira menyamai Akashi itu memasang tampang seolah ia pernah melihat Aomine sebelumnya, "Ah, aku ingat sekarang. Kau pasti Aomine Daiki, kan?"

"Bagaimana kautahu dia?" tanya Momoi. Oke, mungkin itu pertanyaan tolol.

"Tentu saja aku melihatnya di pertandingan tahun kemarin—eh?" cowok itu beralih ke Momoi dengan tatapan bingung, "Momoi-_senpai_? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Sekarang Aomine dan Momoi sama-sama bingung.

"… kau mengenalku?" tanya Momoi bingung.

Cowok itu mengangguk yakin. "Tentu saja. Aku baru saja diterima di Rakuzan sebagai murid kelas satu."

_Ah, pantas saja. Kupikir dia masih SMP, ternyata kelas satu SMA, ya?_

"Oh, begitu ternyata," Momoi menggaruk pipinya, "Tapi bagaimana bisa kautahu namaku? Bagaimanapun juga aku kan anak baru di sana."

Lagi-lagi cowok itu memandang Momoi dengan tatapan kau-serius-bertanya-hal-bego-seperti-itu.

"Kupikir semua anggota tim basket Rakuzan tahu bahwa kau adalah manajer baru kami, Momoi-_senpai_. Kaupikir apa lagi?"

Sekali lagi, Momoi dan Aomine dibuat terkejut.

"A-apa?!" Aomine membelalakan matanya sebelum menatap Momoi penuh tanya. Sementara yang ditatapi seperti itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian menatap cowok berambut merah itu.

"Kau—?"

"Akahiro Rei," jawabnya seolah mengerti tatapan Momoi.

"Oke, Akahiro, sebaiknya kau jangan mengada-ada. Kupikir kita semua tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah menyatakan bahwa aku setuju untuk manajer kalian. Bahkan datang ke tempat latihan kalian saja selama ini juga tidak pernah jadi bagaimana mungkin kalian menyimpulkan aku sebagai manajer baru kalian?!"

"Aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak mengada-ada, Momoi-_senpai_," kata Akahiro dan Momoi tahu ia tak bercanda bila dilihat dari tatapan mata merah saganya, "Aku mendengar hal itu sendiri dari kapten dan pelatih di tempat latihan beberapa hari yang lalu."

_Kapten? Pelatih?!_

Geez, cowok sialan dan si tua bangka itu lagi! Apa mereka sungguh tak ada kerjaan sampai membuat gosip semacam ini bahkan sampai melibatkan _kepolosan_ anak-anak yang baru bergabung dengan tim mereka itu?!

"Em, _senpai_," sahut Akahiro membuat lamunan Momoi buyar, "Aku dan yang lainnya izin pulang duluan. _Sayonara_."

"_Sayonara_," kata Momoi sementara Aomine hanya mengangguk. Dan setelah kepergian Akahiro dengan teman-temannya, baik Momoi ataupun Aomine masih belum ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kemudian akhirnya Aomine memilih untuk duduk di bangku yang ia tempati sebelumnya. Dan tanpa diberitahu pun Momoi tahu bahwa cowok itu merasa kecewa karena berpikir Momoi menyembunyikan hal ini darinya.

"Dai-_chan_—"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari saat kau meneleponku waktu itu saja, sih?" Aomine menatapi kedua sepatunya, "Kaupikir aku akan baik-baik saja bila kau memendam semuanya seperti ini? Kupikir aku berhak tahu soal yang satu ini, Satsuki."

Momoi langsung mengambil tempat di sampingnya. "Dai-_chan_, aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku sama sekali tidak menyetujui ajakan Akashi-_kun_."

"Tapi dia _memang_ mengajakmu untuk bergabung dengannya, kan?!" Aomine sedikit berteriak. Dan pertanyaannya cukup mampu membuat Momoi bungkam dan memilih untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Aomine.

"Dengar, Satsuki, aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau masih saja mengira bahwa aku akan lemah tidak berdaya bila kau bergabung dengan mereka. Aku tahu kalau Rakuzan memang kuat. Tapi kupikir kau cukup tahu bahwa aku dan yang lainnya tidak sepayah yang kaupikir sehingga kau tidak mau membebani kami dengan bergabung bersama Rakuzan."

Buru-buru Momoi menggeleng kepalanya cepat. "Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir mengenai Touou seperti itu, Dai-_chan_. Aku hanya … hanya—"

"Hanya apa?! Tidak mau melihat kami dikalahkan secara telak oleh Rakuzan hanya karena di tim laknat itu ada kau, Akashi, tiga anggota _Uncrowned_ _Kings_, dan bocah rambut merah tadi? Apa karena kau tidak mau melihat kami mengalami kekecewaan berat seperti saat dikalahkan oleh Seirin di _Winter_ _Cup_ kemarin?"

Momoi masih terdiam.

Aomine meremas rambutnya kesal. "Kalau kau pintar, seharusnya kautahu dalam sebuah pertandingan menang dan kalah itu bukanlah permasalahan, Satsuki. Baik Touou dan Rakuzan sama-sama pernah dikalahkan oleh Seirin sehingga bila salah satu dari kami di Interhigh atau bahkan _Winter_ _Cup_ nanti kalah, kupikir kami sama-sama sudah biasa menerima rasanya dikalahkan—"

"Tapi kautahu sendiri bagaimana Akashi-_kun_ yang sebenarnya itu, Dai-_chan_," sela Momoi yang kini mulai memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya di mata biru gelap milik Aomine. "Kau pasti sudah tahu kalau Rakuzan tidak akan pernah menerima kekalahan untuk yang ke dua kalinya. Itu semboyan hidup mereka yang membawa nama sekolah ini."

"Baguslah kalau begitu!" timpal Aomine, "Dengan begitu mereka memilih pilihan yang bagus; memperkuat tim mereka. Sehingga usaha Touou untuk berjuang lebih keras lagi tidak akan sia-sia. Dan aku yakin tanpa diberitahu pun kau juga sudah tahu bahwa suatu hari nanti ada saatnya Touou bertemu dengan Rakuzan di lapangan."

" … " Momoi bergeming melihat keseriusan Aomine.

" … dan pada saat itulah aku akan melihatmu duduk di seberangku sebagai manajer tim lawan. Selain itu, aku minta padamu untuk jangan pernah mengasihaniku. Aku paling tidak suka diperlakukan manja dalam hal basket, Satsuki."

"Aku sama sekali tidak memanjakanmu."

"Kau itu buta atau apa?!" Aomine sedikit berteriak kepadanya, "Bahkan semua orang tahu bahwa kau sudah terlalu memperlakukanku seperti anakmu sendiri. Dan kautahu apa? Kupikir kepindahanmu ke Rakuzan memang pilihan terbaik supaya aku bisa menunjukkan kepadamu bahwa aku bersama yang lainnya tidak membutuhkanmu—"

_Plak!_

Aomine merasakan panas menjalar di pipi kanannya. Dan kemudian ia tersadar saat melihat genangan air mata itu terlihat begitu jelas di mata _magenta_ itu. Kejadian ini _nyaris_ seperti yang dulu pernah terjadi. Kejadian sebelum Rakuzan melawan Touou di _final_ Interhigh tahun kemarin.

"Satsuki—"

"Aku tahu kalau kau dan yang lainnya memang hebat, tapi tidak seharusnya kaubicara seperti itu kepadaku, Ahomine!" serunya di sela isak tangis gadis itu, "Kalau itu memang maumu, akan kulakukan dan aku tidak akan pernah sekalipun merasa kasihan baik kepadamu atau Touou sekalipun!"

Lalu, Momoi langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Aomine yang masih dihujati dengan perasaan bersalah. Cowok itu sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengatakan hal tolol semacam itu kepada sahabatnya. Sungguh, ia berani bersumpah. Semuanya terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya bahkan sebelum Aomine dapat mencerna dengan baik ucapannya. Ia hanya merasa tidak terima Momoi mengkhianatinya.

_Ck, bego! Wajar kalau dia bergabung dengan Rakuzan, kan? Itu kan sekolahnya juga sekarang_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi merasakan sapuan halus pada garis rahang wajahnya, membuatnya mau tak mau membuka kedua matanya yang masih sayu dan seolah bersiap untuk menyemburkan setiap sumpah serapah yang _kata cewek itu_ tidak sepatutnya diucapkan oleh seorang Akashi. Samar-samar matanya dapat menangkap sosok gadis yang kini berbaring di sampingnya dan ternyata rambut cokelatnyalah yang menggelitik rahang Akashi.

Kira menyadari pergerakan cowok itu saat Akashi berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Kira yang berada di atas dadanya yang telanjang. Gadis itu langsung terbangun dengan seulas senyuman dan kemudian mengambil sebuah nampan yang di atasnya sudah disediakan sepiring roti panggang dilengkapi selai cokelat, stroberi, dan kacang serta segelas susu cokelat.

"Selamat pagi, Seiii," sambutnya seraya mengecup pipi Akashi. Cowok itu tak membalas, hanya berusaha duduk normal di atas ranjang dengan menyampirkan sebuah bantal di belakang punggungnya. Kemudian Kira menyerahkan nampan tersebut kepada Akashi.

"Ini sudah kubawakan sarapan pagi menjelang siang untukmu," katanya lalu memberikan segelas susu cokelat itu ke Akashi yang langsung diterima oleh cowok itu, "Oh iya, Sei, kaumau makan roti panggang ini dengan selai apa? Ada selai cokelat, stroberi, dan kacang. Ah, bagaimana kalau selai cokelat saja? Biasanya kaumakan roti panggang dengan selai cokelat, kan?"

_Ya ampun, kenapa Kira cerewet sekali, sih?_

Akashi mengamati tiga selai yang terhidangkan di atas nampan yang sekarang ada di pangkuannya. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, entah kenapa hari ini Akashi sedang ingin makan sesuatu yang mengandung stroberi. Aneh, padahal selama ini ia akan lebih memilih selai kacang ketimbang stroberi bila ia sedang bosan dengan selai cokelat.

"Stroberi saja," jawabnya singkat.

"Em, oke," kemudian Kira mengambil sehelai roti panggang itu dan langsung mengolesinya dengan selai stroberi, "Kautahu? Tumben sekali hari ini kauingin memakan roti panggang dengan selai stroberi. Maksudku, memang tidak masalah hanya saja ya seperti yang kubilang tadi; _tumben_."

Kira sayang, andai saja kautahu bahwa cowok itu sendiri bahkan heran mengapa ia ingin memakan sesuatu yang mengandung stroberi.

"Cuma bosan saja dengan cokelat dan kacang," jawabnya asal. Lalu ia menerima roti panggang tersebut dari Kira dan memakannya dalam diam. Sejujurnya Akashi masih mengantuk, semalam ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur dengan pulas meski sudah membuat dirinya letih dengan berhubungan seks bersama Kira. Ya, ia memang lumayan letih setelahnya tapi rasa kantuk itu tak datang sampai fajar mulai menyingsing. Tidak heran dia bangun lebih siang dari biasanya.

Ia melirik Kira yang kini tengah mengolesi rotinya sendiri dengan selai cokelat. Akashi tidak buta, ia jelas tahu bahwa Kira memang gadis yang cantik bahkan nyaris sempurna bila saja cewek itu sedikit lebih memperhatikan nilai-nilai akademiknya. Dan ia juga tahu kalau Kira memang gadis yang cukup sesuai sebagai calon Nyonya Akashi selanjutnya; cantik, berkelas, kaya raya. Bahkan ia tak heran ayahnya sangat setuju bila Akashi berniat kawin dengannya.

Hanya saja bila ia teliti lagi, Akashi selalu menemukan adanya kekurangan di sana. Bukan karena gadis itu kurang pintar, lagipula kekurangan itu bukan pada Kira. Justru ia merasakan kekurangan itu ada pada dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja Akashi lebih dari segalanya dan nyaris tak ada yang kurang, tetapi ia tahu ada suatu celah dalam dirinya yang ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu celah apa itu.

Dan tadi malam, Akashi tak bisa membuang rasa bersalahnya saat ia sudah bersama Kira di kamar ini. Mungkin memang benar bahwa semalaman tadi ia habiskan bersama Kira dalam buaian nikmat dan desahan syahdu dimana Kira tak hentinya menyebut nama 'Sei' tadi malam. Tetapi tadi malam justru hanya membuat Akashi kian bingung dan frustasi saja, ia sama sekali tidak menikmati apa yang ia lakukan dengan Kira seperti malam sebelumnya. Semuanya terasa hambar. Karena saat ia melakukannya dengan Kira yang hadir di benaknya justru gadis itu.

" … Sei! Kau mendengarku tidak, sih?"

Akashi tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan senggolan dari gadis itu.

Kira menghela napas panjang. "Tuh kan, kau melamun lagi."

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Memang tadi kaubicara soal apa?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku bilang karena hari ini adalah akhir pekan aku ingin mengajakmu untuk pergi menemaniku belanja di tempat yang biasanya."

"Oh," gumamnya, "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Aku tidak akan lama kok belanjanya."

"Aku hari ini ada janji untuk makan siang di luar bersama Reo dan yang lainnya, sekalian untuk membicarakan pertandingan Interhigh yang akan segera diadakan pertengahan Mei nanti," kata Akashi yang kemudian menyerahkan nampan di pangkuannya itu ke Kira sebelum beranjak bangun untuk pergi menuju kamar mandi. Ia tahu bahwa gadis itu menghela napas kecewa, toh setidaknya Akashi sudah _menurutinya_ dan artinya Kira harus membebaskan Akashi sekarang.

Yeah, tentu saja pergi makan siang dengan yang lainnya memang alasan supaya Akashi tidak mendekam dengan gadis itu di dalam mall hanya untuk menemaninya _sebentar_ selama tiga jam demi memutari seluruh isi mall dan kemudian kembali pada barang pertama yang dilihat gadis itu saat memasuki mall tersebut. Hal yang sungguh membuang-buang waktunya. Tetapi memang benar siang ini Akashi akan bertemu dengan Reo, Eikichi, dan Kotarou di sebuah restoran sushi.

Setelah selesai mandi, Akashi menghubungi supirnya untuk membawakan pakaiannya. Dan dalam waktu lima belas menit, pintu kamar Kira sudah diketuk dan Goto mengantarkan titipan pakaian Akashi—tentunya diakhiri dengan pemberian _tip_ dari Kira. Setelah mengenakan pakaiannya dan merasa rapih, Akashi hendak pergi keluar sampai tangan Kira menahannya lagi.

"Sei," panggil gadis itu yang langsung mengalungkan kedua lengan tangannya pada leher Akashi. Kira hendak memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir pemuda itu sampai Akashi menghindarinya secepat mungkin, sama seperti biasanya. Dan hal itu masih membuat Kira kecewa.

"Kenapa kau masih saja tetap menolak untuk kucium, Sei?" tanya Kira terus terang, "Bahkan di saat kita bercinta pun kau tetap menolak untuk mencium bibirku."

Akashi melepaskan kedua lengan Kira dari lehernya. "Bukankah kita sudah punya komitmen sejak dulu? Bila kaumau melakukannya, lakukanlah. Tapi aku juga sudah bilang, tanpa sebuah ciuman. Ciuman itu hanya dilakukan dalam bercinta dan kita tidak bercinta, Kawamura. Apa yang kita lakukan hanyalah seks biasa."

_Oh ya, aku tidak pernah mencium siapapun sebelumnya. Satu-satunya yang pernah kucium hanya—ugh, lupakan saja._

Ia bisa merasakan luka yang dirasakan Kira sekarang. Namun daripada berlama-lama di sana untuk melihatnya menangis, Akashi memilih untuk segera pergi meninggalkan Kira yang langsung terduduk kembali di ranjangnya dengan air matanya yang menggenang. Tetapi ia tidak menangis. Tidak akan pernah menangis semudah itu. Kira diajarkan untuk menjadi wanita yang kuat dan harus bisa menahan emosinya. Ia bersumpah suatu hari nanti akan membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou bertekuk lutut di hadapannya dan mengemis cintanya.

" … aku mencintaimu, Sei," gumamnya dengan nada datar sebelum terdengar geraman dari mulutnya, "Dan aku bersumpah, suatu hari nanti akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta setengah mati kepadaku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Klining!_

"Sei-_chaaaan_~"

Panggilan khas itu membuat Akashi mencari sosok jangkung dengan rambut hitam legam yang mencapai lehernya. Dan akhirnya ia melihat sosok itu tengah melambai kepadanya dari sebuah meja yang memang sudah dipesan khusus untuk mereka berempat. Ia melangkah masuk menghampiri teman-teman setimnya itu sebelum akhirnya duduk di samping Kotarou.

"Akhirnya kaudatang juga. Kupikir kau terlalu capek atau semacamnya," komentar Eikichi di sela acara memakan _sashimi_-nya itu.

"Aku hanya susah tidur semalam," jawab Akashi sekenanya seraya mengambil sebuah _sushi_ dengan sumpitnya. Ia bisa merasakan Eikichi menyeringai mesum di balik mangkuk yang ada di genggaman tangannya, "Kenapa kau menyeringai seperti itu?"

"Kupikir dia tahu sesuatu, Akashi," sahut Kotarou dan itu semakin membuat Akashi ingin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tahu sesuatu soal apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Ditatap tajam oleh Akashi akhirnya membuat Eikichi menyerah. "Oke, semalam aku melihatmu dalam skandal kecil itu," kata Eikichi seraya menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya seolah tengah menggoda Akashi.

Akashi terdiam, berharap semoga Eikichi tidak melihat dirinya bersama Momoi di kolam renang semalam. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga memang keadaan semalam itu cukup membuatnya khawatir mengingat letak kolam renang itu tepat di belakang asrama laki-laki.

"Skandal? Whoaa, Sei-_chan_ sudah besar ternyata~"

"Skandal apa maksudmu?" tanya Akashi berusaha mengabaikan perkataan Reo.

"Tentu saja skandalmu dengan Kira. Semalam aku melihatmu dalam keadaan agak basah (entah karena apa) masuk ke asrama putri. Dan kupikir kau memang pergi ke kamar Kira mengingat lampu yang masih menyala hingga larut malam hanyalah kamar pacarmu itu."

"Dia bukan pacarku," desis Akashi sembari menyuapkan sepotong _sushi_ ke dalam mulutnya lagi.

"Oh, oke. Terserah dia itu siapamu, yang jelas aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kulihat," kata Eikichi, "Oh iya, jadi bagaimana soal pertandingan Interhigh pertengahan bulan ini? Kau ada suatu strategi baru yang akan dipakai untuk pertandingan di hari pertama, Akashi?"

Kini semua mata memandang sang kapten.

"Lawan pertama kita adalah SMA Kaijou, sekolah dimana Kise Ryouta berada. Kalian sudah melihat sendiri banyak peningkatan yang terjadi pada tim mereka, terutama pada keahlian Kise dalam meniru gerakan lawannya yang bahkan nyaris sempurna seperti saat ia bertanding dengan Haizaki Shougo dari Fukuda Sougou Gakuen. Aku tidak akan kaget bila Kise mencoba lagi untuk meniru semua gerakan anggota Generasi Keajaiban, termasuk gerakanku."

Ia terdiam sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Tapi belakangan ini kuperhatikan tiruan tersulit yang paling sering digunakan Kise adalah mengikuti gaya bermain basket Aomine. Karena itu aku sudah memikirkan ini baik-baik dan memutuskan untuk merekrut Akahiro Rei sebagai pemain inti bersama kita. Dia memiliki gaya bermain basket yang identik dengan Aomine."

"Tapi, Akashi, bagaimana kalau misalnya Kise mencoba mengikuti gaya bermain basketmu?" tanya Kotarou.

"Aku tahu bahwa Kise akan mencobanya, tetapi setelah kuperkirakan Kise tidak akan bisa bertahan lama mengikuti gerakanku sehingga aku yakin bahwa ia akan memilih untuk meniru Aomine dalam dominasi permainannya. Dan asal kalian tahu, selama di Teiko Aomine adalah _ace_ tim kami yang artinya dia yang terkuat."

" … "

" … dan yang terkuat itu adalah yang berhadapan denganku. Jadi kalian perketatkan dengan anggota yang lainnya dan barangkali aku akan _sedikit_ membutuhkan bantuan Akahiro dalam pertandingan melawan Kaijou nanti."

"Sei-_chan_ benar," sahut Reo yang mulai serius, "Kita dalam kondisi _berbeda_ sekarang. Tapi tetap saja, gelar sang Raja tetap dipegang oleh Rakuzan. Kita yang sudah sejak lama memegang yang terkuat dan karena itu kita harus membuktikan kepada yang lainnya bahwa tak peduli apa yang telah terjadi kemarin tidak akan mengubah fakta bahwa kita pasti yang akan menjadi satu-satunya pemenang."

Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Oi, itu bukankah Momoi dan Aomine?" sahut Eikichi saat melihat dua orang berambut kontras satu sama lainnya di lapangan basket yang berseberangan dengan restoran tempat mereka makan sekarang. Dengan refleks, Akashi mengikuti arah pandangan Eikichi dan memang benar bahwa gadis itu pergi bersama Aomine. Persis seperti apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan di telepon semalam.

Tapi bodo amat deh! Seperti Akashi bakal peduli saja bila cewek itu mau pergi dengan siapapun atau kawin lari dengan siapapun.

"Kupikir yang membuat Momoi terlihat seksi adalah karena seragam yang dipakainya. Ternyata dengan pakaian itu saja tetap menunjukkan lekuk tubuh seksinya. Kautahu kan seragam siswi sekolah kita sudah roknya pendek, ukurannya juga bisa memperlihatkan—" Kotarou memberi kode _ngeres_ dengan kedua tangannya membentuk lekukan tubuh seksi seorang cewek yang tentunya langsung direspon baik oleh Eikichi.

"Bwahaha! Benar! Kupikir awalnya juga karena seragam yang dipakainya itu yang membuat Momoi terlihat seksi. Apalagi bagian ini—" kini giliran Eikichi yang mengirim kata sandi _ngeres_ ke Kotarou dengan tangannya membentuk buah dada yang besar, "pasti puas sekali cowok yang pernah melakukannya dengan Momoi."

"Eh tapi, kira-kira Momoi masih perawan tidak, ya?" pertanyaan tolol yang dilontarkan Kotarou mengundang pandangan tajam dari Akashi, "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Akashi?"

"Kalian membicarakan hal yang tidak penting. Daripada membicarakan tentang dia, ada baiknya kalian lebih memikirkan pertandingan melawan Kaijou nanti. Bagaimanapun jangan anggap remeh mereka," kata Akashi.

"Oh ya ampun, siapa yang menganggap remeh mereka, sih?"

"Ah, atau jangan-jangan kau marah ya kita membicarakan soal daya tarik mantan pacarmu itu?" tanya Eikichi dengan nada meledek. Langsung saja cowok berotot itu dilempari tatapan mematikan seorang Akashi.

"Oke, aku hanya bercanda. Habis gelagatmu aneh, kautahu?" Eikichi berpaling ke Kotarou lagi, "Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran kira-kira Momoi masih perawan atau tidak ya. Pikiran itu juga muncul dalam kepalaku saat aku tak sengaja lewat koridor di dekat kelasmu, Akashi. Dan kautahu? Saat aku melewati pintu kelasmu yang terbuka, aku melihat Momoi sedang membungkuk untuk mengambil pulpennya yang jatuh!"

Kotarou langsung heboh. "Whoaa! Kau berarti melihat—" Kotarou kembali mengirim kode _ngeres_ dengan maksud mengatakan 'bokong Momoi' kepada Eikichi yang langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Bwahaha! Iya! Ya ampun, aku langsung _tegang_ melihatnya!"

"Hanya mendengar ceritamu saja sudah membuatku _keras_, Eikichi!" balas Kotarou. Sementara Reo hanya menggeleng kepala prihatin saja.

Oh Tuhan, betapa muaknya Akashi mendengar obrolan jorok mereka. Ia tahu hal itu sangat wajar dialami oleh remaja cowok seusia mereka. Tetapi apa mereka harus mengumbar-umbarnya seperti itu tanpa sedikit pun rasa malu?

"Eh tapi, kira-kira beruntung sekali ya cowok yang bisa memerawani Momoi. Kautahu sendiri, dia cantik, seksi dengan dada besar dan bokong yang kencang. Dan bila berhasil memerawaninya seperti mendapat uang jutaan _dollar_!"

"Kira-kira kalau Momoi memang sudah tidak perawan lagi, siapa ya yang berhasil menjadi yang pertama?" tanya Kotarou sambil memasang pose berpikir, "Pokoknya bila melihat dari cowok-cowok yang dekat dengan Momoi, pasti yang pertama itu adalah anggota Generasi Keajaiban atau paling tidak anggota tim Touou."

Tiba-tiba Akashi merasa lirikan Eikichi dan Kotarou pada dirinya.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku?" sahutnya sedikit galak.

Keduanya langsung kompak saling menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, kami tidak menuduhmu sama sekali kok!"

"Meski dulu kami pernah—" Akashi berdecak karena tidak bisa menyebutkan hubungan _itu_, "Intinya aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu dengannya. Meskipun sekarang kami satu sekolah lagi."

"O-oke, berarti sudah pasti bukan kau tersangkanya," ujar Eikichi berusaha menghindari kemarahan sang kapten, "Berarti kalau dia Generasi Keajaiban, yang paling mendekati adalah Aomine dan Kuroko mengingat mereka berdua yang paling dekat dengan Momoi—selain Akashi maksudku. Momoi dulu pernah naksir Kuroko, tapi dia juga teman sejak kecilnya Aomine, kan? Kalau si kacamata sepertinya tidak. Bila diibaratkan, Midorima itu lebih cocok jadi dokter hewan dibanding dokter kandungan. Intinya, Midorima tidak akan tertarik melakukan hal itu."

Akashi _nyaris_ saja tertawa mendengar ejekan Eikichi untuk Midorima.

"Em, kalo Kise bisa jadi. Apalagi Kise itu model dan digilai banyak cewek. Masa Momoi tidak tertarik sih dengan cowok _ikemen_ semacam Kise? Murasakibara tidak mungkin, yang kudengar selama ini yang ada di kepalanya hanya makanan. Mungkin kalau dia melihat dada Momoi itu yang ada di matanya justru bakpau jumbo! Bwahahaha!"

Oke, kenapa Akashi sepertinya mulai _menikmati_ obrolan _ngeres_ mereka berdua? Sebaiknya dia pergi keluar sebentar untuk mencari udara segar.

"Lalu kalau Touou aku masih menjagokan Aomine, dia juga _katanya_ suka dengan cewek berdada besar seperti Momoi. Imayoshi dan Susa lempar saja, toh mereka sudah lulus ini. Sakurai dan Wakamatsu juga tidak mungkin sepertinya."

"Eh? Sei-_chan_? Kaumau pergi kemana?" tanya Reo saat melihat cowok yang duduk di depannya itu beranjak berdiri.

"Aku mau ke supermarket sebentar," katanya sambil tetap melangkah pergi menuju keluar restoran. Sementara itu Eikichi dan Kotarou masih sibuk menentukan siapa yang kira-kira mengambil keperawanan Momoi hingga tiba-tiba Kotarou melihat sesuatu yang menarik terjadi di lapangan basket.

"Hei, sepertinya ada opera sabun dadakan," sahutnya membuat Eikichi dan Reo ikut melihat ke arah lapangan basket di seberang sana.

Di sisi lain, Akashi baru saja selesai membayar minuman yang dibelinya di suatu supermarket di dekat restoran. Bukannya ia tidak mau memesan minum di restoran itu, hanya saja ia memang membutuhkan minuman kaleng satu ini untuk sekarang. Dan saat ia baru saja melangkahkan kaki keluar dari supermarket, seseorang menabrak tubuhnya.

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan genangan air mata yang menghiasi kedua mata gadis itu. Dan perlahan Akashi bisa merasakan luka yang terpancar dari tatapan gadis itu mulai berubah menjadi tatapan penuh amarah saat ia melihat siapa yang baru saja ditabraknya. Dengan segera gadis itu mengambil langkah mundur dan berniat pergi sampai Akashi menahan tangannya seperti kejadian semalam di saat gadis itu berniat menghindarinya.

"Lepaskan!"

"Kau kenapa—"

"Dengar, aku tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan di hadapan siapapun sekarang! Jadi sebaiknya kau lepaskan tanganku sebelum aku berteriak meminta pertolongan!"

Jadi gadis itu mulai berani mengancamnya, huh? Tetapi Momoi dibuat terkejut setelahnya saat Akashi benar-benar melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan gadis itu.

"Ya sudah, pergi sana!" perintah Akashi seraya berbalik untuk kembali menuju restoran tempatnya makan tadi. Dan entah kenapa melihat sikap Akashi seperti itu sedikit membuat Momoi merasa … entahlah—kecewa mungkin? Atau merasa tidak dipedulikan?

Oh lupakan! Persetan dengan itu semua! Bukankah ia berniat menghindari Akashi seharian ini? Maka akhirnya Momoi kembali melangkah pergi menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Akashi. Di belokan jalan, rasa penyesalan itu sedikit muncul dan digantikan rasa takut saat melihat jalan satu-satunya yang harus ia lewati dikuasai oleh cowok-cowok berandal yang sepertinya preman di daerah jalan itu. Memang ini masih sore, tapi tetap saja jalan di sana terlihat suram dan sepi.

_Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menjadi pengecut! Bagaimana aku bisa pulang kalau tidak pergi lewat sini?_

Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri dengan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju jalan itu. Seketika seluruh pandangan preman-preman tersebut tertarik ke arahnya dan Momoi bisa merasakan tatapan mata mereka seolah berniat menelanjanginya bulat-bulat. Siulan dan rayuan mulai mereka lontarkan satu per satu.

"Ayo, Nona. Bergabunglah dengan kami."

"Sepertinya kau orang baru. Kami belum pernah melihatmu di sini."

"Kau nyasar, ya? Bagaimana kalau kami antar pulang, hm?"

Demi Tuhan, yang bisa Momoi rasakan saat ini adalah takut. Ya ampun, iya. Dia takut! Dan entah kenapa rasa sesal itu masih ada karena ia menolak untuk mengikuti Akashi. Ia bisa merasakan preman-preman itu semakin mendekatinya dan semakin membuat lututnya lemas karena ketakutan hingga kemudian Momoi bisa merasakan sebuah rangkulan di sekitar bahunya. Dan Momoi mengenali cara orang itu merangkulnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Itu … suara Akashi.

Momoi menatap Akashi yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Dan rangkulan ini, dekapan ini yang _dulu_ selalu ia rasakan bila ia merasa takut. Perlahan ia bisa merasakan degub jantungnya bekerja cepat—entah karena rasa takut itu masih ada atau apa. Preman-preman itu melangkah mundur, tentu saja mereka mengenal siapa Akashi Seijuurou. Dan mereka tak mau macam-macam dengan orang yang _lebih_ berkuasa daripada mereka.

Kemudian Akashi menuntun Momoi untuk meninggalkan daerah itu dan kembali ke jalan sebelumnya. Akashi tahu gadis itu ketakutan setengah mati, ia bisa merasakannya dari cengkeraman tangan Momoi yang dingin pada tangannya serta deru napas gadis itu yang tidak teratur. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan mobil Akashi. Cowok itu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Momoi dan kemudian ia pergi menuju jok pengemudi sampai akhirnya mereka meninggalkan tempat itu.

Di dalam mobil mereka sama sekali tidak bicara sepatah kata pun. Berbeda sekali dengan kondisi semalam dimana caci dan maki saling terlontar namun kini mereka lebih memilih diam. Akashi menganggap itu wajar, selain karena ia bisa merasakan _shock_ serta ketakutan yang dialami gadis itu juga karena masalah yang terjadi semalam. Duh, kenapa dia harus mengingatnya lagi, sih?

"Momoi … ," panggilnya pelan namun tidak dihiraukan oleh yang memiliki nama. Akashi ingin memilih untuk membiarkannya saja, tetapi ia harus tahu dimana rumah gadis itu.

"Momoi."

Gadis itu berdecak kesal. "Apa, sih?!"

_Kenapa dia harus marah-marah, sih?_

"Aku hanya ingin kau menunjukkannya," balas Akashi.

"Menunjukkan apa?"

"Menunjukkan bokongmu," desis Akashi sedikit mengolok, "Tentu saja menunjukkan dimana rumahmu. Bagaimana bisa aku mengantarmu pulang bila kau hanya bisa mengomel saja dari tadi?"

Momoi mendengus dan kemudian menyebutkan alamat rumahnya. Kemudian mereka kembali terdiam dalam waktu yang terus berjalan. Akashi tahu bahwa mungkin Momoi lelah setelah apa yang terjadi, apalagi bila melihat gadis itu habis menangisi sesuatu saat tak sengaja menabraknya di depan supermarket tadi. Tak heran karena selanjutnya deru napas halus itu terdengar dan sejenak Akashi tahu bahwa ia mulai tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil Akashi akhirnya berhenti di depan rumah Ayah Momoi. Sedikit tak tega tapi bagaimanapun juga Akashi harus segera membangunkan Momoi karena gadis itu harus secepat mungkin istirahat di rumahnya. Akhirnya ia menyenggol pelan, menggerak-gerakkan bahu gadis itu sehingga Momoi mulai membuka kedua matanya dan melihat bahwa malam sudah datang.

"Momoi, kita sudah sampai di depan rumahmu," sahut Akashi seraya menunjukkan sebuah rumah dengan dagunya, "Sebaiknya kau segera tidur di kamarmu."

Momoi hanya mengangguk dan kemudian mengambil tas ranselnya yang entah kenapa semakin membuatnya merasa terbebani saja. Akhirnya ia keluar dari mobil Akashi, namun sebelum benar-benar pergi Momoi menoleh ke cowok itu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Akashi-_kun_," panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih, ya," sahutnya, "Kau menyelamatkanku dua kali; di kolam renang dan yang tadi. Dan terima kasih untuk tumpangannya."

_Oh, jadi dia mulai sadar aku semalam hanya ingin menolong nyawanya?_

"Aku pulang dulu. Kau hati-hati di jalan," pesannya dan kemudian keluar dari mobil Akashi. Tak berapa lama kemudian mobil Akashi mulai meninggalkan halaman depan rumah Momoi.

Gadis itu benar-benar lelah sekarang. Ia butuh istirahat yang cukup. Saat ia memasuki teras rumahnya, ia melihat sebuah cahaya lampu masih menerangi ruang keluarga. Artinya ayahnya sudah menunggunya pasti dari tadi. Ia mengetuk pintu dan tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka oleh ayahnya.

"Ayah!" Momoi memeluk ayahnya erat yang dibalas serupa oleh beliau.

"Hei, selamat ulang tahun ya, anak Ayah yang paliiiing cantik," kata Hiroyuki seraya mengecup puncak kepala Momoi, "Ayo kita masuk ke dalam, kau pasti sudah kecapekan, ya? Ayah pikir kau akan datang lebih siang."

"Maaf, ternyata aku terlalu keasyikan sampai kesorean. Barangkali aku tidak bisa terlalu lama di sini mengingat aku harus segera pulang ke asrama," jawab Momoi sembari duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang keluarga.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau istirahat saja sebentar sementara Ayah mengambilkan masakan khusus buatan Ayah untukmu," kata Hiroyuki seraya pergi menuju dapur.

Kemudian Momoi membuka tasnya, berniat membuka kado dari Aomine yang sebenarnya sudah membuatnya penasaran dari tadi. Namun ia dibuat terkejut saat menemukan sebuah kotak kado lain di dalam tasnya yang tak heran membuat tasnya semakin berat sejak ia bangun tidur di mobil Akashi tadi.

Ia segera membuka kotak kado itu. Ia melihat sebuah _dress_ berwarna kuning pucat yang sangat cantik di dalamnya. Tak hanya itu, Momoi juga menemukan sebuah kalung yang kemudian membuatnya terkejut. Kalung yang semalam dilempar oleh Akashi ke kolam renang! Kemudian ia membaca kartu ucapan yang ditinggalkan oleh sang pengirim kado.

'_Selamat ulang tahun, Momoi. Sebenarnya kalung itu tidak kulempar ke kolam renang. A.S._'


	5. Chapter 5

_**Update-an ini untuk kalian yg udah review, fave, follow, atau sekedar baca fic ini.**_

_**Ada editan pada chapter 2 dimana awalnya gue bikin Shirogane ngobrol sama Akashi dan Momoi pake bahasa 'aku-kau' yang menurut gue kurang sopan buat ukuran murid-guru. Jadi udah gue ganti jadi 'saya-kau/Anda'. Terus editan di chapter 4 gue bikin tinggi Akahiro kayak Akashi dan dress yang dibeliin Akashi itu warnanya jadi kuning pucat. Oh iya... ternyata gue masih bisa update karena belum bulan aktif tugas. *thanks a lot ya Allah***_

_**Setelah gue pikir-pikir, ada kemungkinan gue mau bikin Akashi kembali jadi Bokushi!mode di suatu chapter. Btw Nijimura udah nongol niiiiiiccch~**_

_Tambahan: rekomen lagu yg menurut gue cukup (?) pas baca fanfic ini: Don't You Remember dan Set Fire to the Rain by Adele, Outlaws of Love by Adam Lambert. Sisanya pas chapter fanfic ini udah nambah aja ya wkwk  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beautiful Mistake<strong>_

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Seijuurou?"<p>

Pertanyaan yang tak begitu asing terulang kembali dari bibir Akashi Kazuhiro di acara makan malamnya dengan sang pewaris tunggal salah satu keluarga terpandang di kota Kyoto. Suatu menu pembuka pembicaraan yang seolah telah menjadi bahan yang tak perlu repot-repot dihapal oleh Akashi. Bahkan sepertinya ia sudah mengetahui arah pembicaraan ini akan mengarah kemana.

"Semua baik-baik saja, Ayah," jawab Akashi seadanya. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk memotong daging sapi panggang di atas piringnya dengan menggunakan pisau daging dan garpu. Ia harap makan malam ini bisa berjalan lancar seperti yang ia harapkan setelah memutuskan untuk tidak menginap di tempat Reo. Yeah, setidaknya sang Ayah bila ingin bertanya sesuatu hanya berupa sekolah dan sejenisnya saja. Di luar itu tampaknya beliau tidak sepatutnya tahu.

Tetapi memang sebaiknya Kazuhiro membungkam mulutnya saja karena untuk hari ini Akashi sedang tidak berminat untuk membahas banyak hal dengan beliau. Begitu banyak hal yang belakangan ini menguasai benaknya sekarang. Hal-hal yang cukup mampu membuat Akashi tertarik untuk mengecupkan kepalan tangannya ke arah cermin di kamar mandi.

"Besok Ayah akan sibuk mengurusi barang kiriman dari Rusia, kemungkinan Ayah tidak bisa makan malam di sini. Belum lagi rapat untuk pengiriman barang ke beberapa negara di Asia dan Amerika. Untuk kali ini Ayah Kira mengeluarkan dana jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya mengingat pihak dari Rusia menjual senjata ini dengan harga tinggi. Memang sebaiknya begitu agar harga penjualan dari kita nanti bisa ditaruh lebih tinggi lagi dari harga yang dipasang oleh Rusia."

Akashi hanya terdiam mendengar ocehan yang dituturkan oleh Kazuhiro tanpa lelah. Pembicaraan mengenai bisnis yang menurut Kazuhiro patut diketahui oleh Akashi mengingat dirinya adalah pewaris tunggal dari bisnisnya itu. Apalagi ia akan menikah dengan Kira suatu hari nanti, pastinya Kazuhiro akan semakin gencar untuk membuat Akashi benar-benar terjun ke dunia bisnis yang belasan tahun telah diselaminya bersama Ayah Kira.

_Ayahmu melakukan hal ini demi kau, Seijuurou_, kalimat yang dikatakan oleh Akashi Noriko—ibunya—terngiang kembali dalam kepalanya. Ya, Ibu memang benar bahwa ayahnya melakukan hal ini untuknya. Satu-satunya putra yang dimiliki oleh Akashi senior. Putra kebanggaan mereka, kata ibunya.

_Ia melakukan ini demi masa depanmu. Ayah hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu dan tidak ingin membuat kau menyesali kehidupan yang diberikan olehnya. Apapun akan dilakukan ayahmu, Seijuurou. Ia _mencintaimu_ sebesar rasa cinta Ibu kepadamu_.

Ya, Ibu, kau benar. Dan bila sang Ayah sudah bersikap demikian, maka Akashi sebagai anak kebanggaannya tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh untuk membuat ayahnya kecewa. Ia dilahirkan untuk dihormati semua orang, namun tetap saja ia harus menghormati sang Ayah yang telah memberikan banyak hal demi kehidupannya yang layak. Dan suatu kewajiban bagi Akashi untuk membalas jasa sang Ayah.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar dentingan suara pisau dan garpu milik Kazuhiro mulai berhenti beradu. Dan seketika saja ia sudah mengetahui bahwa kali ini memang sudah saatnya Kazuhiro ingin membahas suatu hal penting yang patut dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua. _Demi masa depan Seijuurou_, begitu kata Kazuhiro dan Noriko sejak dulu kala.

"Ayah yakin kalau Kira sudah membicarakan hal ini kepadamu," sahutnya seraya menyesap perlahan minuman anggur merahnya dengan cara yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya dari kelas atas. Tipikal golongan aristokrat tanpa cela dan sedikit menunjukkan sisi arogansinya. Sungguh sangat Akashi sekali.

Pemuda di ruang makan itu menatap sang Akashi senior dengan ragu-ragu.

"Maksud Ayah … membicarakan soal basket?"

"Tentu saja, Seijuurou, kaupikir apa lagi yang Ayah bicarakan bila bukan mengenai masa depanmu?" Kazuhiro mengatakannya dengan nada seolah ia merendahkan daya tangkap otak Akashi. Terutama caranya memandang Akashi seperti mengatakan kau-terlalu-_lemot _-untuk-ukuran-seorang-Akashi.

"Oh, soal itu … ya, Kawamura sudah mengatakannya kepadaku kemarin sore," jawabnya seraya menghabiskan air minumnya dari dalam gelasnya.

"Berhentilah memanggilnya seperti itu, Seijuurou," sahut Kazuhiro dengan nada tegas dan sedikit memerintah. Tatapannya kepada Akashi menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa ia baru saja melakukan suatu kesalahan besar di hadapan sang Ayah, "Apa kau terlalu pengecut untuk menyebut namanya?"

Akashi menelan ludahnya dengan sulit.

"Aku tahu, hanya saja aku butuh waktu yang cukup untuk membiasakan diri memanggilnya Kira."

"Biasakanlah dari sekarang," balasnya lagi, "Jangan permalukan Ayah di depan keluarga mereka. Asal kautahu saja betapa sedihnya Kira saat kau selalu memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya. Kira tidak ingin kau menganggapnya sebagai orang asing."

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai orang as—"

"Jangan mengelak lagi, Seijuurou!" potong Kazuhiro dengan nada tegas yang membuat Akashi terbungkam dan kemudian pria paruh baya itu beranjak bangun dari posisi duduknya, "Ayah tidak ingin mendengar keluhan mengenaimu lagi dari Kira. Perlakukanlah Kira sebagaimana Ayah memperlakukan mendiang ibumu sewaktu dia masih hidup."

Memperlakukan Kira sebagaimana Ayah memperlakukan ibunya dulu. Kalimat itu terdengar begitu omong kosong di telinga Akashi. Bukan, itu bukan dikarenakan perlakuan ayahnya terhadap ibunya. Tentu saja Akashi memahami bahwa Kazuhiro sangat mencintai Noriko dengan sepenuh hati meski wanita itu telah pergi untuk selamanya. Justru yang membuat kalimat awal tadi terdengar abstrak adalah bagian Kira.

Bagaimana bisa Akashi memperlakukan Kira seperti Kazuhiro memperlakukan Noriko? Tentu saja yang membedakan di sini adalah Kazuhiro mencintai Noriko di saat Akashi tidak bisa mencintai Kira. Meskipun ia sendiri sudah berusaha untuk memaksakan dirinya agar bisa melihat gadis itu. Ya, memaksa diri untuk _hanya_ melihat seorang Kawamura Kira dan dengan menjatuhkan harga dirinya Akashi merelakan diri untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya gagal untuk melakukannya.

Seorang Akashi memang bukan tipikal orang yang mudah menyerah begitu saja kepada nasib. Ia sudah berusaha, tentu saja, untuk melakukan berbagai cara agar dirinya bisa mencintai Kira dan semuanya terasa sia-sia sekarang karena apa yang ia rasakan terhadap gadis itu hanyalah sebuah kefanaan semata. Tak peduli berapa banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama, bahkan ia sudah berusaha membalas kebaikan gadis itu sampai-sampai melakukan seks dengannya.

Ah, ya, melakukan seks dengan Kira adalah sebuah tindakan bodoh yang lain. Tetapi ia pikir barangkali Kazuhiro takkan keberatan dengan fakta tersebut. Asalkan dengan Kira, maka semuanya akan diterima oleh Kazuhiro. Di mata pria itu, Kira adalah sosok lain dari Noriko yang begitu tepat untuk menjadi Nyonya Akashi selanjutnya. Aneh, ayahnya tidak benar-benar mengenal Kira sampai beliau mengira bahwa Kira cukup pantas untuk disandingkan dengan Noriko.

Memang benar bahwa Kira itu tipe _lady_ Akashi; cantik, berkelas, kaya raya. Tiga hal yang dimiliki oleh Noriko jauh sebelum wanita itu menikah dengan Kazuhiro, tak heran bila pria itu memilih Noriko sebagai istrinya—mengesampingkan fakta bahwa pria itu memang mencintainya. Hanya saja yang Akashi tahu Kira tidak memiliki ketulusan yang dimiliki oleh Noriko. Sesuatu yang mampu membuat wanita itu dipandang berbeda oleh Akashi. Di mata pemuda itu Kira tidaklah lebih dari seorang penjilat. Gadis itu tidak mencintainya, tetapi ia hanya ingin menguasainya.

" … Tuan Muda. Tuan Muda—"

Akashi terkesiap saat mendengar panggilan dari seorang pelayan di rumahnya. Lagi-lagi ia melamunkan hal yang akan semakin membebaninya. Bahkan ia baru sadar bahwa piring-piring di meja sudah dibersihkan oleh para pelayan sementara sang Ayah sudah pergi entah kemana. Di sampingnya sang pelayan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Apa Tuan Muda baik-baik saja? Belakangan ini Anda terlihat sering melamun dan wajah Anda terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Apa perlu saya bawakan obat ke kamar Anda?" tanya sang pelayan dengan nada cemas.

Akashi menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya … kurang tidur. Pertandingan basket akan segera diadakan sebentar lagi, jadi sekarang aku banyak pikiran. Hanya itu saja."

"Oh, kalau begitu bagaimana bila saya buatkan susu hangat agar Anda bisa tidur nyenyak?" tawarnya.

"Boleh. Bawakan saja ke kamarku," katanya seraya beranjak pergi menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada. Ada perasaan aneh mendapat perhatian seperti itu dari pelayannya sendiri di saat sang Ayah bahkan terlihat tidak menyadari perubahan sikap Akashi belakangan ini. Ia merasa seperti ada orang yang masih peduli dengannya. Dan kepedulian orang lain kepada dirinya entah kenapa membuatnya merasa lebih manusiawi bahwa dirinya masih membutuhkan orang lain dalam hidupnya. Bahwa dirinya tidak sesempurna seperti apa yang diinginkan ayahnya.

Akhirnya ia berhasil mencapai kamarnya juga. Baru saja ia merebahkan diri di atas ranjangnya yang nyaman, ponselnya sudah bergetar dan hal itu cukup mengganggu waktu tidurnya. Dengan rasa malas ia meraih ponselnya dan melihat sebuah pemberitahuan bahwa ia baru saja mendapat sebuah pesan baru. Sebuah pesan yang dikirimkan dari seseorang yang tak pernah diduga olehnya.

**From: Momoi Satsuki**

'_Terima kasih untuk kadonya_.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi memandangi kalender yang tergantung di ruang ganti. Tak mempedulikan beberapa teman setimnya yang sudah meninggalkan tempat itu menuju _gymnasium_ Rakuzan, mata merah saganya masih tetap terfokus pada sebuah tanggal yang dilingkari dengan sebuah spidol berwarna merah. Tanggal yang menandakan bahwa pada hari itu pertandingan Interhigh akan dimulai. Pertandingan dimana dirinya yang _lama_ akan kembali berkompetisi seperti saat dirinya masih di Teiko.

Menghela napas panjang, ia segera mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan sebuah kaus berwarna abu-abu dan celana _training_ pendek selututnya. Kemudian cowok itu segera menyusul ke tempat latihan dimana yang lain sudah lebih dulu memulai pemanasan mereka berupa melakukan _jogging_ dua kali putaran mengelilingi lapangan _indoor_ tersebut.

Sesampainya di sana terlihat Shirogane tengah mengamati latihan anak-anak didiknya dengan raut wajah serius. Suatu hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dilakukan oleh pelatih yang juga mengajar di Rakuzan sebagai guru Sejarah dunia. Bisa dibilang Shirogane ingin membalas hasil pertandingan tahun kemarin dengan semakin memperketat latihan serta strategi tim asuhannya khusus tahun ini.

Ya, hal semacam itu tentu saja bisa dimengerti oleh Akashi. Meski pelatihnya itu tidak pernah mengutarakan secara langsung keinginan terpendamnya, sosok Shirogane di hadapan Akashi sudah seperti buku yang terbuka dan menarik dirinya untuk membaca keseluruhan isi buku tersebut. Selain itu, jauh dalam diri Akashi pun masih memiliki keinginan untuk membalas pertandingan tahun kemarin juga. Hanya saja kali ini dengan kerja sama tim.

_Kerja sama tim_.

Aneh, rasanya kosakata itu terasa masih asing di telinganya. Meskipun demikian, sesuatu dalam dirinya benar-benar mengenali kosakata tersebut, namun menolak untuk mengakuinya. Kosakata yang memiliki makna dimana dirinya _dulu_ selalu melakukannya bersama _mereka_. Dan kata _dulu_ itu semakin terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya dan seolah memberitahunya bahwa sudah begitu lama dirinya telah melupakan kosakata tersebut. Sebuah kosakata yang mengikatnya dengan _mereka_.

_Mereka_ yang telah membuatnya merasa hidup kembali. _Mereka_ yang mengajarkannya untuk lebih mencintai basket. _Mereka_ yang mengajarkannya betapa pentingnya sebuah kerja sama dalam tim. Dan mengingatnya hanya semakin mengirimkan sebuah rasa lain yang masih terasa asing untuk Akashi.

Sebuah rasa yang mereka sebut dengan kerinduan.

"Akashi," Shirogane memanggilnya. Ia segera berjalan menghampiri pria paruh baya itu.

"Ya, pelatih."

Shirogane duduk di atas kursi panjang yang disediakan khusus untuk para pemain.

"Bagaimana dengan Momoi?" tanyanya tanpa sedikit pun niat untuk berbasa-basi. Kemudian ia menoleh ke sang kapten, "Apa dia sudah menyatakan persetujuannya untuk menjadi manajer di sini?"

"Saya sudah membicarakan hal itu dengannya," jawab Akashi dan kemudian ia tersadar bahwa apa yang ia jawab bukanlah apa yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan pelatihnya. Shirogane hanya menginginkan Akashi mengatakan sebuah kata yang memastikan bahwa gadis itu setuju bergabung dengan mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana hasilnya? Apa sudah ada kepastian?" tanya Shirogane lagi, "Kautahu sendiri bahwa pertandingan Interhigh tinggal seminggu lagi. Saya tahu bahwa ini terdengar begitu menyedihkan, tetapi kita semua membutuhkan seseorang seperti Momoi. Rakuzan tidak akan pernah mengalami kegagalan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Catat itu, Akashi."

Akashi terdiam sebentar. Agak merasa lelah menemui sosok kopian dari ayahnya sendiri di sekolah.

"Baik, pelatih."

Lalu ia mengikuti yang lainnya untuk pemanasan sementara, tak lama setelah itu Reo dan yang lainnya telah menyelesaikan pemanasan mereka. Kemudian mereka membentuk dua tim untuk semakin mempersiapkan diri mereka sebelum hari yang telah ditunggu-tunggu tiba. Akashi memasuki tim yang sama dengan Akahiro dan Reo sementara di tim lawan terdapat Eikichi, Kotarou serta seorang cowok kelas satu seperti Akahiro yang bernama Takahashi. Mereka akan bertanding secara _three on three_.

Shirogane membunyikan peluit di mulutnya seraya melempar bola oranye itu melawan arah gravitasi bumi. Reo, yang merupakan anggota tertinggi di timnya, melompat tinggi dengan tangannya yang panjang berusaha meraih bola tersebut. Sayangnya ia beberapa detik lebih lambat dari Eikichi yang lebih dulu merebutnya mengingat cowok barbar itu lebih tinggi dua sentimeter dari tubuhnya.

Kotarou memberikan kode kepada Eikichi agar cowok itu mengoper bola yang dibawa olehnya kepada cowok berambut oranye itu. Ketika Eikichi melempar bola tersebut ke Kotarou, usaha itu digagalkan oleh Akashi yang lebih dulu memprediksi pergerakan tim lawannya. Kini bola tersebut sudah berada di tangan Akashi yang kemudian langsung mengoper balik bola itu ke arah Akahiro.

Di tengah lapangan, Akahiro yang membawa bola harus meng-_dribble_ bola itu di tempat dikarenakan dirinya dihadang oleh Takahashi yang kini berusaha menghalangi dirinya. Sementara itu Akashi sendiri dihalangi oleh Kotarou dan Eikichi menghalangi penglihatan Reo dengan kedua tangannya. Dan pada saat itu, seulas seringai tipis muncul di bibir Akashi.

Akahiro tersenyum mengejek kepada Takahashi sebelum akhirnya ia menggunakan gerakan yang tak asing di mata Akashi dan yang lainnya. Gerakan yang pernah dilakukan oleh Aomine Daiki di ajang Interhigh melawan SMA Seirin tahun lalu. Takahashi membelalakan kedua matanya saat gerakan cepat yang dilakukan Akihiro membuat dirinya sulit berkonsentrasi hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya sendiri ketika akhirnya Akahiro berhasil melewati Takahashi yang kini jatuh terduduk di atas lapangan.

Bunyi peluit dari Shirogane berkumandang di sana, menyatakan bahwa skor pertama berhasil dicetak oleh tim Akashi. _Persis seperti apa yang telah kuprediksi_, pikirnya dengan rasa puas. Hal itu semakin membuat Akashi yakin bahwa di pertandingan yang akan segera datang Rakuzan tak lama lagi akan kembali merebut harga diri sang "Raja" yang telah dibuat jatuh oleh sekaum rakyat jelata.

_Ya, kami pasti menang. Pasti._

Hancurkan mereka! Lumpuhkan mereka semua. Lumpuhkan mereka yang tidak cukup pantas untuk bersanding dengan seorang Raja. Dan taruh mereka semua di tempat untuk mereka yang tak cukup layak di mata Raja, yakni di bawah kaki sang Raja. Serang mereka meski harus mati karena kelelahan. Meski artinya kemenangan itu didapatkan di deru napas terakhir. Meski kemenangan itu diraih di detak jantung terakhir. Karena artinya mereka mati tidak untuk hal yang sia-sia. Mereka mati untuk hal yang selama ini mereka perjuangkan.

_Tunjukkan kepada mereka yang melawanmu untuk mengetahui tempat yang layak untuk mereka. Tunjukkan pada mereka dengan siapa mereka berhadapan. Buat mereka sampai tak cukup berani untuk memandangmu di mata, Seijuurou. Buktikan kepada mereka siapa yang berkuasa di sini._

Kalimat ayahnya kembali berputar di dalam kepalanya. Seolah telah menjadi doktrin dalam dirinya yang membuat Akashi cukup mampu untuk menguatkan tekadnya. Ayahnya benar, ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang pernah dilakukan oleh Seirin kepada Rakuzan. Ayahnya telah memberinya kesempatan terakhir dan artinya ia harus bisa memegang penuh kepercayaan yang diberikan oleh ayahnya itu.

_Ya, Ayah. Aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menjatuhkan martabatku sendiri untuk yang kedua kalinya_.

Kini ia kembali berkonsentrasi dengan permainan yang sedang terjadi. Dilihatnya bola oranye tadi mulai dikuasai oleh Takahashi. Dari info yang didapatkannya, Takahashi Rui memiliki bakat yang cukup membuat orang-orang dapat berdecak kagum melihat aksinya dalam bermain basket. Bakatnya yang paling menonjol adalah kepekaannya terhadap situasi permainan yang berhubungan dengan kecerdikan dan strategi. Sesuatu yang nyaris menyamakan dirinya dengan Akashi. Meski begitu mereka kurang cocok di luar basket dikarenakan sifat Takahashi yang tidak ada bedanya dengan Haizaki.

Akashi cukup menyadari bakatnya yang satu itu. Bila ia bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi di pertandingan nanti melalui permainan shoginya, Takahashi bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi di detik berikutnya melalui ekspresi wajah anggota tim lawan dan juga dari gerakan lirikan mata lawannya di pertandingan. Suatu bakat yang jarang dimiliki banyak orang. Dan suatu _barang_ bagus untuk tim basket Rakuzan.

_Priiit!_

Shirogane memberi kode '_out_' dengan kedua tangannya. Akashi melihat bola oranye yang terakhir dipegang oleh Takahashi (dan akan dioper ke arah Kotarou) ternyata dibelokan oleh Reo yang menyebabkan bola tersebut memantul keluar dari lapangan pertandingan. Bola itu menggelinding menuju pintu keluar _gymnasium_ dan berhenti tepat saat bola itu menabrak sepasang kaki yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Akashi merasakan tiupan angin menerpa seluruh tubuhnya dengan kencang saat melihat sosok itu membungkuk dan mengambil bola yang ada di dekat kedua kakinya. Kemudian gadis di ambang pintu itu melemparkan bola tersebut ke sang kapten tim yang langsung menangkap bola itu dengan luwes. Meski bolanya sudah berada di tangannya, Akashi nampak tak berniat untuk langsung melanjutkan permainan yang tertunda—begitu pun dengan yang lainnya.

Momoi masih tak berucap sepatah kata pun seolah dalam beberapa detik yang lalu kebisuan telah mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat. Bahkan Akashi pun tak berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan karena ia merasa Momoi-lah pihak yang membutuhkan di sini. Jadi tugasnya sekarang adalah menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh gadis itu. Tetapi melihat kebisuan dari Momoi membuat Akashi gerah sendiri.

_Maunya orang ini apa, sih?!_

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau butuhkan di sini?" tanya Akashi tanpa berniat basa-basi. Suaranya sepertinya cukup mengagetkan gadis itu yang menandakan bahwa Momoi sedari tadi melamun. Ya ampun, apa Akashi baru saja dibuat menunggu dikarenakan gadis itu melamun seperti orang bego? Kapan-kapan mungkin ia akan dengan senang hati mencemooh tampang bodoh Momoi.

"Em … sebenarnya … aku … ," Momoi menggaruk belakang lehernya seperti orang panuan. Sikapnya itu membuat Akashi bingung sendiri, bahkan yang lainnya pun begitu.

"Momoi," Shirogane menyahut seraya menghampiri gadis itu, "Masuklah dan katakan maksud kedatanganmu ke sini—"

"Aku ingin membagi informasi yang bisa kujelaskan kepada kalian mengenai Kaijou di pertandingan yang akan diadakan minggu depan," selanya dengan nada yang agak cepat. Tetapi Akashi masih bisa mendengar penuturan gadis itu dengan jelas. Tunggu, apa gadis itu baru saja mengatakan bahwa dirinya—

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertindak seperti itu, Momoi?" Shirogane bertanya dengan kening yang berkerut namun bukan karena keriputnya.

Manik _magenta_ itu memang masih menyiratkan keraguan, namun nada bicaranya menegaskan keinginan gadis itu.

"Sebagai manajer baru tim basket Rakuzan, aku akan membantu kalian untuk kembali meraih gelar sang Raja," jawabnya. Dan entah kenapa sejak gadis itu berkata demikian, Akashi bisa merasakan kepercayaan diri yang belum pernah sebesar ini menghampirinya. Kepercayaan diri dimana ia sangat yakin bahwa _mereka_ semua akan memenangkan gelar sang Raja. Mereka semua. Dengan Rakuzan. Bersama Momoi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musuh terbesar telah datang. Waktu. Hari yang telah dinanti-nanti oleh mereka semua telah tiba. Hari yang akan menjadi awalan dari sebuah perjalanan baru di catatan sejarah tim basket Rakuzan setelah jatuh dari kursi tahta kerajaannya. Dan pertandingan pada hari ini yang akan membuka perjalanan baru mereka lagi.

Suara riuh dari arah tribun penonton meramaikan suasana panas saat seluruh anggota tim Rakuzan dan Kaijou memasuki arena pertandingan di _gymnasium_. Terdengar pula suara seruan penonton yang mendukung Kaijou ataupun Rakuzan, bahkan sampai nyaris separuh dari mereka berlaku subjektif dengan meneriakan nama Kise Ryouta dan Akashi Seijuurou. Mendengarnya membuat Akashi semakin percaya diri lagi, suatu hal yang belum pernah dialaminya sebelumnya mengingat dukungan penonton dulu itu tidak membawa pengaruh apapun untuknya.

Di seberang lapangan ia dapat melihat cowok pirang itu tengah memamerkan senyuman yang dapat membuat jantung para kaum Hawa berdebar tak karuan dan biasanya mantan kapten Kaijou akan memberinya sebuah bogeman kasih sayang ke wajah Kise. Bisa dibilang sebagai tanda bahwa pertandingan akan segera dimulai sepertinya. Namun mengingat Kasamatsu sudah lulus, sepertinya Kise akan _baik-baik saja_.

"Whoaa entah kenapa aku sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini!" seru Kotarou dengan nada penuh semangat seraya matanya menyusuri seluruh tribun.

"Ck, bodoh! Berhentilah bersikap norak seperti itu! Gayamu itu seolah kau tidak pernah bertanding basket saja sebelumnya," komentar Eikichi sembari membuat gerakan memutar pada pinggangnya sebelum memulai pemanasan. Kotarou hendak membalas sentilan kata dari Eikichi sebelum mereka akhirnya dilerai oleh Reo yang mulai terdeteksi jiwa keibuannya.

Akashi mengabaikan pertengkaran konyol mereka, ada banyak hal yang jauh lebih penting untuk diperhatikan olehnya. Seperti pertandingan pada hari ini sebagai contohnya. Ia membuka retsleting jaket _jersey_ Rakuzan miliknya dan kemudian melemparkannya secara asal ke arah belakangnya.

"Ugh! Apa kau tidak bisa menaruhnya dengan cara yang wajar?" gerutu gadis yang ternyata berdiri di belakangnya sejak tadi. Ia menoleh dan melihat Momoi menarik kasar _jersey_ milik Akashi yang ternyata terlempar ke wajah gadis itu, "Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Dai-_chan_."

Ia mengernyit mendengar kalimat terakhir, namun daripada sibuk memusingkan hal yang tidak penting Akashi lebih memilih untuk melihat lurus ke depannya dimana Kise tengah berdiri di seberang sana seraya menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang. Hal itu mampu membuat Akashi sedikit terhibur sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Ia paling suka bila lawannya nanti menimpa balik tantangan yang diberikan olehnya dan ia yakin seratus persen bahwa Kise cukup sadar di pertandingan ini dirinya takkan bermain dengan hasrat kasihan. Dan ia juga yakin kalau Kise akan bertindak hal yang sama kepadanya.

Akashi mulai melakukan pemanasan berupa _stretching_ sebelum mengikuti teman setimnya yang sudah lebih dulu turun ke lapangan. Ia meminta operan bola dari Akahiro dan kemudian melakukan _three point_ dengan mulus.

Sementara itu Momoi sudah mulai berusaha konsentrasi lagi dengan data-data informasi mengenai tim lawan Rakuzan hari ini. Di tangannya sudah ada beberapa data yang ia analisa sendiri (beberapa dengan bantuan Akashi dan Shirogane) mengenai para pemain Kaijou. Pada halaman pertama terdapat data-data statistik fisik, _skill_, teknik dan sebagainya dari Kise Ryouta.

Tidak terlalu sulit untuknya menyerap informasi mengenai Kise, apalagi mereka tidak bisa dibilang sebentar untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. Momoi sangat memahami kelebihan dan kekurangan Kise dalam permainan basketnya. Dan ketika ia mengungkapkan pendapatnya mengenai Kise seminggu yang lalu kepada seluruh anggota tim, ia sedikit tidak kaget bila Akashi sudah memprediksi hal yang serupa dengannya.

Momoi dan Akashi sama-sama mengerti bahwa kemungkinan besar Kise akan mengopi gaya bermain basket Aomine. Dan Akashi menambahkan pula bahwa bila Kise akan segera berhadapan dengannya serta Akahiro secara langsung ketika cowok yang berprofesi sebagai model itu mulai menggunakan teknik yang dipakai Aomine saat pertandingan nanti. Apalagi Akahiro memang memiliki _style_ yang sama persis seperti Aomine, seperti pinang yang dibelah dua.

Matanya turun melihat catatan kaki pada bagian bawah kertas yang menandakan bahwa ada kemungkinan Akashi akan lebih sering menandai Kise bila Akahiro masih di bangku cadangan. Momoi memang agak heran mengapa Akashi membiarkan Akahiro di posisi pemain cadangan dan memilih Takahashi untuk menjadi pemain utama bersama Akashi, Reo, Eikichi, dan Kotarou. Namun apapun jawabannya, bila mengingat siapa itu Akashi sepertinya Momoi bisa mempercayakan apa yang diputuskan oleh sang kapten.

Lalu ia beralih ke halaman selanjutnya dimana kertas itu berisi data-data informasi mengenai pemain baru kelas satu yang bahkan sudah berhasil meraih gelar pemain utama di SMA Kaijou. Cowok itu bernama Ashikaga Toshiro, posisi _shooting guard_ dengan tinggi yang nyaris menyamai Kise dengan rambut _spiky_ abu-abu dan sepasang mata zamrud yang untungnya tidak terhalangi poninya. Menurut analisa yang didapatkan Momoi, Ashikaga memiliki kemampuan dalam bidang _three pointer_ yang mengagumkan bila dilihat dari prestasinya di tim basket SMP tempatnya bersekolah dulu. Ashikaga nampaknya menggantikan posisi Nakamura Shinya yang menurut data Momoi telah pindah sekolah ke luar negeri.

Bunyi peluit terdengar menandakan pertandingan dimulai, para pemain sudah bersiap di posisinya masing-masing.

"Akashicchi," Kise menyapa Akashi dengan sebuah senyuman meski sorot matanya menandakan bahwa kini dirinya tengah menantang mantan kaptennya, "Bermainlah dengan serius. Karena kami, Kaijou, tidak akan menggunakan kata 'kasihan' selama pertandingan berlangsung."

Akashi membalas senyuman Kise. "Suatu kesenangan tersendiri mendapat tantangan langsung darimu, Kise. Tapi kuterima itu."

Momoi berusaha menyimak alur permainan sebaik mungkin, bisa dibilang berjaga-jaga bila salah satu pemainnya mengalami bentrokan strategi sehingga dirinya harus siaga memberi kode strategi baru kepada Akashi. Kode yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua sejak mereka masih di Teiko.

"_Ini," Akashi memberinya selembar kertas yang diisi penuh oleh beberapa _hal_ yang ditulis dalam beberapa kode tangan, "Hapalkan semuanya. Di pertandingan bisa terjadi buntu strategi dan bila membutuhkan _time-out_ yang terlalu banyak akan terlalu buang-buang waktu."_

_Momoi memandangi isi kode-kode di kertas itu._

"_Jadi, bila bentrokan itu terjadi aku akan mengirimkan strategi baru melalui kode ini kepada kalian?"_

"_Kepadaku," Akashi meralat ucapan Momoi, "Bahkan Midorima pun belum tentu bisa mengartikan kode-kode ini dengan baik, tapi aku yakin kau bisa."_

Momoi tersentak saat menyadari ingatan itu kembali muncul di dalam benaknya. Segera saja ia menggeleng dan kesalahan terjadi saat tak sengaja ia melihat ke arah tribun penonton. Di sana terjadi pertemuan pandangan antara manik _deep rose_ dengan manik _deep blue_. Cowok berkulit _tan_ itu duduk di barisan tengah bersama beberapa anggota tim basket Touou lainnya. Entah kenapa baik Momoi ataupun Aomine sama-sama tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari satu sama lain.

Dan Akashi menyadari hal itu sampai bola oranye di tengah-tengah tim Kaijou dan Rakuzan dilempar ke atas kemudian direbut oleh pihak dari Rakuzan yaitu Eikichi. Pertarungan sengit baru saja dimulai. Seperti yang telah Akashi duga, Kise tidak akan lengah dengan gerakan cepat yang dibuat oleh Eikichi. Cowok pirang itu menepis bola basket dari _dribble_ yang dibuat Eikichi sehingga bola tersebut teroper ke Hayakawa yang langsung mengopernya lagi ke Ashikaga.

_Strategi C; Kise tidak bermain sepenuhnya di ronde pertama dan membiarkan Ashikaga menguasai permainan Kaijou sepenuhnya, kemudian ada kemungkinan Kise secara tiba-tiba akan menandaiku atau Eikichi. Persis seperti apa yang telah diprediksi olehku dan Momoi_, pikir Akashi di sela-sela pertandingan.

Dan itu memang benar, sebab selanjutnya di saat Eikichi akan melakukan _rebound_ pada bola yang dibawa oleh Ashikaga yang akan mencetak skor, Kise langsung menghadang Eikichi sebelum cowok itu berhasil melakukannya. Namun ternyata Kise tidak mengetahui bahwa di belakangnya sudah ada Reo yang langsung berhasil me-_rebound_ bola itu dan mengopernya ke Akashi.

Kise berdecak kesal melihatnya dan langsung menyerukan kepada anggota yang lainnya untuk mengubah posisi ke strategi mereka yang lain. Kali ini Akashi benar-benar tidak bisa menghalangi aura semangat yang membakar dirinya saat melihat Kise yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dan bersiap untuk menerima tantangannya.

_Strategi A; Kise akan memilih untuk berhadapan denganku secara langsung (_one on one_)._

Akashi bisa melihat keseriusan yang terpancar dari sorot mata emas Kise. Beberapa kali cowok di hadapannya menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya melalui sela mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Sangat jelas bahwa di pertandingan kali ini Kise benar-benar akan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan kerja sama timnya demi mengalahkan Rakuzan agar Kaijou bisa memasuki babak selanjutnya.

Tetapi seperti janji mereka; tidak ada kata 'kasihan' selama pertandingan berlangsung.

Tiba-tiba dalam sekejap mata, Kise merebut bola dari tangan Akashi dan menggunakan teknik _street-basketball_ milik Aomine. Hal itu kembali mengundang Akashi untuk memasang senyum puas. Karena apa yang Kise lakukan menandakan bahwa strategi yang telah disusun olehnya memang persis dengan yang terjadi sekarang ini.

Namun Akashi tidak akan semudah itu untuk menyerah. Ia mengejar Kise bersama Takahashi yang berusaha menandai Kise dari arah berlawanan. Kini Kise ditandai oleh Akashi dan Takahashi. Suatu keberuntungan untuk mereka karena memiliki Takahashi, karena selanjutnya sebelum Kise sempat berkedip Takahashi sudah lebih dulu membelokan operan bola Kise ke Ashikaga sehingga bola itu langsung ditangkap oleh Reo.

"Hayakawa—"

"KAU SEBAIKNYA HADAPI AKU!" seru Hayakawa seraya menghadang Reo yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Bermimpilah, Nak," gumam Reo seraya melompat dengan posisi kedua tangannya yang memegang bola akan memasukkan bola tersebut ke dalam _ring_ basket tim Kaijou untuk mencetak nilai _three point_.

"GAAAH!" Hayakawa turut melompat setinggi mungkin agar Reo tak bisa memasukkan bola itu ke dalam _ring_. Namun di situlah letak kesalahan Hayakawa.

Kise melotot. "Tidak! Hayakawa-_senpai_!"

Reo tersenyum mengejek setelah berhasil membuat lompatan tipuan itu sebelum akhirnya berhasil mencetak _three point_ untuk tim basket Rakuzan. Bunyi peluit kembali terdengar untuk menyatakan bahwa tim Rakuzan telah berhasil mencetak skor pertama untuk ronde pertama itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Momoi mengambil sebuah kaleng minuman soda dari dalam mesin untuk membeli minuman kaleng di _gymnasium_, tentunya setelah memasukan beberapa koin ke dalam mesin tersebut. Dibukanya penutup kaleng tersebut sebelum menyesap perlahan isi minumannya. Ia melirik jam dinding di sana, pertandingan Kaijou VS Rakuzan telah usai sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Kabar baiknya Rakuzan menang dengan skor 89-93 dan kabar buruknya Kise kembali menangisi kekalahannya. Air mata itu yang mampu membuat Momoi merasakan cengkeraman kuat pada jantungnya.

_Tapi seharusnya menang dan kalah itu sudah menjadi hal biasa dalam suatu kompetisi, bukan? Lalu kenapa rasanya tetap saja selalu sakit sekali meski sudah mengalaminya lebih dari sekali? Apa itu disebut sebagai tekanan dan traumatis?_

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang berdekatan dengan mesin minuman tersebut dan menikmati minumannya dalam kondisi penuh dengan kesunyian. Seharusnya ia tengah bersama yang lainnya untuk menikmati kebangkitan mereka. Rakuzan memang tengah dalam masa kebahagiaan sebab pintu masuk menuju gerbang kerajaan sang Raja telah terbuka. Daripada itu, Momoi belum pernah melihat Akashi begitu hidup saat melihat papan skor ronde terakhir di lapangan pertandingan tadi. Seolah-olah ini adalah pertama kalinya cowok itu menerima kemenangan.

Tiba-tiba Momoi dikagetkan dengan suara mesin minuman di sampingnya. Dan ia jauh lebih dibuat terkejut saat melihat siapa yang kini tengah berdiri di depan mesin tersebut. Oh, tentu saja dia bukanlah Akashi. Sosok itu adalah cowok yang belakangan ini menjaga jarak dengan Momoi semenjak pertemuan mereka pada hari ulang tahun Momoi di awal bulan Mei lalu.

Gadis itu menyampingkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinganya seolah ia tengah mengusir kegelisahan yang tengah menghampirinya sekarang. Bahkan ia sempat-sempatnya untuk memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang sebenarnya tidak ada masalah sama sekali. Aomine sendiri sepertinya juga tidak memperhatikan tindakan aneh yang dilakukan oleh Momoi karena cowok itu sibuk menghabiskan kopi kalengnya. Kemudian Aomine melempar kaleng kosong itu ke dalam tong sampah yang berjarak cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan tak perlu ditanya lagi sudah pasti sampah itu memasuki tempatnya dengan mulus.

Mereka saling terdiam di posisinya masing-masing sampai akhirnya Aomine memilih untuk duduk di samping sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Tetapi mereka tetap saja tak ingin mengalah untuk menjadi pembuka suara di kondisi hening seperti itu. Tak segan-segan mereka saling melempar kode, seperti pura-pura batuk, bersin, berdeham dan segala macamnya.

_Sungguh kekanak-kanakan_, komentar Momoi dalam hati. Bila mereka tetap begini terus, maka sampai kiamat datang pun tidak akan terjadi perbincangan di antara mereka sama sekali. Sepertinya memang tak ada jalan lain bila mengingat sifat Aomine sendiri bagaimana sehingga Momoi pikir sebaiknya dirinyalah yang mengalah kali ini.

"Kau menonton keseluruhan pertandingan?" tanya gadis itu tanpa berniat menatap Aomine yang duduk di sampingnya.

Aomine mengangguk. "Ya."

"Oh," Momoi membulatkan mulut.

"Dan aku melihatmu … ," Aomine menjeda ucapannya seraya menoleh ke Momoi, " … kau duduk di kursi Rakuzan."

"Tepat sekali," jawab Momoi dengan penuh penekanan, "Persis seperti yang kau harapkan, bukan?"

Cowok itu menghela napas panjang mendengar bagian yang terakhir. "Jadi kau bergabung dengan mereka hanya karena keinginanku saja?"

"Apa kaupikir kau memang perlu mengetahui alasanku untuk bergabung dengan mereka?" tanya balik Momoi yang masih menolak untuk membalas tatapan Aomine. Bahkan Momoi lebih sudi memandangi kedua kakinya yang beralaskan sepatu daripada wajah Aomine yang masih menyiratkan penyesalan atas bentakannya waktu itu.

"Entahlah, hanya saja aku sempat berpikir kalau alasanmu bergabung dengan Rakuzan karena kau dan—" Aomine buru-buru menggeleng cepat kepalanya, "Tidak, lupakan saja apa yang barusan kukatakan."

Kini Momoi memberanikan diri untuk menatap cowok itu.

"Kau tadi mau bilang apa?"

Aomine kembali menggeleng. "Tidak, kubilang lupakan saja apa yang akan kubicarakan tadi. Simpan saja alasanmu sampai di hari dimana Touou akan mengalahkan Rakuzan."

Mendengar pernyataan Aomine membuat Momoi memasang senyum menantang.

"Kita lihat saja hasilnya bagaimana nanti. Aku harap kita memang akan bertemu lagi di pertandingan sebagai lawan, Aomine Daiki."

Aomine mengernyit karena merasa aneh bila Momoi memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya. Dilihatnya gadis itu menghabiskan isi minuman kalengnya sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan Aomine menuju koridor di belakang cowok itu. Sungguh, mereka berdua benar-benar tidak sabar sampai hari itu akan datang.

Di belokan koridor, Momoi menghentikan langkahnya. Hatinya masih terasa panas, entah karena apa. Barangkali karena hubungan persahabatannya dengan Aomine yang belum membaik sama sekali semenjak kejadian dua minggu yang lalu di tempat latihan _street-basketball_ waktu itu. Dan tampaknya Aomine sendiri pun tak ingin membahas kejadian waktu itu lagi sehingga bukan salah Momoi juga bila Aomine sendiri tidak ingin membicarakan masalah waktu itu dengan baik-baik.

_Ya Tuhan, mengapa segalanya jadi semakin terasa sulit?_

"Momoi?" suara yang begitu tidak asing di telinganya membuyarkan lamunan Momoi, "Sedang apa kau sendirian di koridor ini? Seharusnya kau bersama anggota Rakuzan lainnya, bukan?"

Mata Momoi terbelalak lebar melihat dengan siapa kini dirinya berhadapan.

"Ni-Nijimura-_senpai_?!" pekiknya, "Kau sendiri kenapa bisa—tunggu! Bukankah kau seharusnya masih tinggal di LA?"

Nijimura mengangkat bahunya. "Cerita yang panjang. Aku kembali ke Jepang setelah ayahku meninggal tepat setahun yang lalu."

"Oh," Momoi memasang ekspresi tak enak, "Aku turut berduka cita mendengar kabar itu, _senpai_."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah merasa baik lagi kok," jawab Nijimura dan kemudian cowok itu terlihat seperti hendak menanyakan sesuatu kepada Momoi, "Em, Momoi, kau bersekolah di Rakuzan juga, kan?"

Momoi mengangguk cepat. "Iya, _senpai_ sendiri sekarang sekolah dimana?"

"Aku di Rakuzan juga."

"Eh?! Benarkah?!" Momoi memekik kaget lagi. Dunia begitu sempit ternyata.

"Iya, aku belum lama pindah di kelas tiga. Ibuku merasa sedih bila terus menetap di LA karena teringat mendiang Ayah, jadi kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat kelahiran ibuku di Kyoto," tiba-tiba Nijimura menepuk pelan puncak kepala Momoi, "Tidak kusangka bahwa aku akan kembali bertemu mantan adik kelasku di Teiko yang kembali menjadi _kouhai_-ku di Rakuzan. Kupikir aku hanya bertemu dengan Akashi, ternyata kau juga di Rakuzan rupanya."

"Ehehe," Momoi tertawa garing, "Oh iya, _senpai_ tidak berminat masuk tim basket Rakuzan? Kau masih menyukai basket, kan?"

"Tentu saja, bisa dibilang sekarang aku sedang masa vakum. Aku ingin benar-benar fokus di kelas akhir ini, lagipula di LA aku sudah puas bermain basket dengan orang-orang baru. Apalagi kautahu sendiri orang-orang di sana memiliki fisik yang lebih besar dari orang Asia."

Kemudian Nijimura melirik jam tangannya.

"Apa kau sedang terburu-buru?" tanya Momoi.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku ingin mengajakmu untuk pergi makan bersama sebelum pulang ke Kyoto. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Sekalian kita bisa reuni juga setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, hehe," jawab Momoi dengan senyuman riangnya.

"Bagus. Ayo kita pergi kalau begitu."

Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan _gymnasium_ menuju restoran yang menurut Nijimura patut dicicipi hidangannya selama mereka di Tokyo. Katanya restoran sushi, namun restoran itu memang memiliki bumbu khusus yang membuat cita rasa sushi yang dijual di sana terasa lebih enak dari sushi lainnya. Agak menyesal juga karena selama tinggal di Tokyo Momoi belum pernah mampir ke restoran tersebut.

Sementara itu di ruang ganti tim Rakuzan, Akashi masih sibuk menghubungi nomor ponsel Momoi yang masih tidak aktif sejak panggilan yang pertama. Sial sekali, padahal ini sudah yang ke sepuluh kalinya Akashi menahan kesabarannya seraya menghubungi nomor ponsel gadis itu yang masih saja dijawab oleh sang operator telepon. Kalau saja bukan karena ajakan Reo dan yang lainnya, ia juga malas sekali untuk menghubungi Momoi.

"Bagaimana, Akashi? Kok lama sekali kau menghubungi Momoi, sih?" tanya Eikichi yang sepertinya mulai kelaparan. Ya, mereka rencananya akan pergi makan bersama sebelum pergi ke stasiun dan pulang ke asrama mereka di Rakuzan.

Akhirnya Akashi menyerah dan berusaha untuk bersikap acuh kepada Momoi.

"Bukan urusanku," jawab Akashi sekenanya seraya mengenakan _jersey_ miliknya dan kemudian menyusul untuk mengencangkan tali sepatu _sport_-nya.

"Jangan begitu, Sei-_chan_~," sahut Reo, "Bagaimanapun dia tetap seorang gadis yang patut dilindungi. Meski dulu dia tinggal di Tokyo, tapi tetap saja rumahnya di Kyoto. Bagaimana kalau dia hilang kemudian diculik—"

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh," potong Akashi.

Tiba-tiba … .

"Seeeeeeei!"

Eikichi menghela napas lelah. "Ya ampun, masalah baru datang."

Di depan mereka semua terlihat Akashi yang ditarik ke dalam pelukan erat Kira. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pandangan orang yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya ketika gadis itu memeluk Akashi seperti itu. Apapun pendapat orang lain tidak akan berguna untuk seorang Kawamura Kira.

"Kira—lepas!"

Akashi menepis pelukan Kira yang nyaris mencekik lehernya. Ya ampun, cewek satu itu makan apa sih sampai punya tenaga sekuat itu?

"Huuuuh, kok kau dingin sekali, sih?!" gerutu Kira sebelum akhirnya beralih ke sebuah kantung plastik yang dibawakan olehnya di perjalanan menuju _gymnasium_ tadi, "Lihat deh! Aku membelikan sup tahu kesukaan Sei loh!"

"Whoaa! Aku mau dong! Lumayan untuk mengganjal perut," sahut Eikichi yang matanya langsung berbinar-binar saat mengetahui Kira membawa makanan.

Kira mencibir. "Enak saja, aku membelinya hanya untuk Sei seorang. Kaubeli saja sendiri."

"Ugh, pelit!"

"Biar," kemudian Kira kembali berpaling ke arah Akashi yang masih sibuk berbenah, "Seeeei, ayo makan dulu. Apa kaumau aku suapi? Aku suapi ya—"

"Kira, kau itu apa-apaan, sih?!" Akashi memandangnya jengah, "Taruh saja, nanti aku akan memakannya bila sudah ada _mood_ makan."

Kira menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Kau itu kenapa, sih? Biasanya juga kau akan lebih memilih makan sup tahu daripada memberesi pakaianmu, Sei. Apa kau merasa tidak enak dengan yang lain?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok," sahut Akahiro dengan nada canggung, "Kami semua akan pergi makan bersama setelah Momoi-_san_ kembali. Yeah, hanya tinggal menunggu kedatangannya saja sih."

Sebelah alis Kira naik. "Momoi-_san_? Maksudmu si anak baru itu yang juga sudah menjadi manajer baru kalian, huh?"

"Iya. Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kotarou.

"Err, tidak juga. Hanya saja sepertinya aku baru saja melihatnya saat di perjalanan tadi," jawab Kira seraya memasang pose berpikir, sepertinya ia tengah berusaha mengingat sesuatu, "Ah iya! Tadi aku melihatnya sedang makan di salah satu ruang _outdoor_ restoran sushi bersama Nijimura-_senpai_! Itu loh, mantan kakak kelasmu di Teiko, Sei!"

_Oh … .  
><em>

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Ya 'oh'," balas Akashi kemudian menaruh tas _sport_ di belakang punggungnya, "Sebaiknya kita segera pulang."

_Jadi … Nijimura-_senpai_, huh? Apa dia tidak bisa bilang lebih dulu?!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gimanagimanagimanaaa? Oh iya buat sekedar info tambahan, sebenernya gue dapet ide yg soal kode-kodean strategi AkaMomo itu dari anime ES21 (so pasti otepe gue HiruMamo) dimana HiruMamo juga make kode kalo mau ubah strategi. Terus buat info juga, chapter depan bakal full ngebahas masa lalu AkaMomo dimulai dari perkenalan mereka, pedekate, jadian, terus putus akibat salah paham yang disengaja (?)<strong>_

_**Terus gue udah bikin plotline cerita ini di buku gue dan ada kemungkinan fanfic ini bakal tamat di atas chapter 15.**_

_**P.S.: kalo belum paham profesi bokap Akashi, ya udah gue kasih tau: mafia.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Another chapter dataaaang~ hahaaa belom lama kan gue nunggaknya? Baru 3 minggu kok. Maap yak gue belakangan ini dikejar sama tugas dari dosen mulu. Udah gitu gue mesti nyari buku ribet banget pula sampe ke daerah Senen sama Kwitang. Belom lagi tugas makalah yang mesti murni dari otak kayak bikin skripsi dan paling nyari referensi doang di inet tapi bukan dicopas.**_

_**Btw, chapter ini panjang juga. Tapi cuma 8k+ kok *cih, cuma? Gue kalo ngomong nggak diayak tau* keep seterong bacanya ya. Oh iya, setelah gue survey lagu, ternyata lagu Rihanna yang Love the Way You Lie itu cocok loh buat fic ini, feeling gue doang sih wkwkwk. Terus ada lagi: All out of Love- Airsupply, Distance- Christina Perri feat Jason Mraz, lagunya Adele lagi yang Cold Shoulder sama Hiding My Heart. Dengerinnya sesuai scene yang menurut lo pas aja (?)**_

_**Oh iya, tadi gue cek link gelombang pertama IFA 2014, gue terharu fic ini lolos buat seleksi gelombang kedua :""") makasih ya kalian yang udah nge-vote fanfic ini buat jadi nominasi. Meski gue nggak tau siapa aja, pokoknya makasih karena gimana ya? Gue pikir fic ini nggak bakalan tembus mengingat KnB aja secara fandom kalah sama tetangga sebelah, apalagi ini fic you knowlah ya nasib pairingnya kayak gimana jadi gue mikir sepi yg mampir (meski viewersnya udah 1k+) karna gue cukup tau diri AkaMomo nggak sebegitu diminati orang. Karena itu, gue harap setelah ini banyak orang yang mengakui keeksistensian AkaMomo *halah bahasa gue***_

_**Terus mumpung gue lagi baek (terus jahat gitu selama ini?) gue juga mau bilang makasih buat yang udah review, fave, follow. Fic ini hampa (?) tanpa kalian wkwk. Terus buat guest, idenya boleh tuh. Ntar gue coba akal-akalin gimana caranya. Thanks buat saran dan kritik yang membangun dari kalian semua dan kalian yang nagih updatean fic ini wkwk.**_

_**_Oh iya, chap ini belum gue edit karena waktunya gue bobok dan besok kudu kuliah. Kalo ada waktu, bakal gue edit yang menurut gue rada bolong atau typo atau sejenisnya. Dan kayak yang gue bilang di chap kemaren, ini cuma bahas masa lalu AkaMomo di Teikou jadi gue cuma bahas yang menurut gue penting-penting aja. Dan scene terakhir gue terinspirasi sama fic gue yg Broken wakakak. Jadi jangan heran kalo bahasanya mirip.  
><em>**_

_**P.S.: BIANCA BANGKE! LO NYAMPAHIN KOLOM REVIEW GUE PAKE KATA CABE MENTANG-MENTANG INI FIC M KAMPLEEET :'(**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beautiful Mistake<strong>_

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Senin, 24 April. Aroma musim semi memasuki seluruh indera penciuman setiap insan di kota besar Tokyo itu. Bahkan dapat ditemui pula beberapa pohon sakura yang bunganya mulai bermekaran di setiap jejeran jalan setapak. Terkadang bunga-bunga sakura di sana akan berguguran dengan cepat bila angin meniupnya dengan kencang. Di saat seperti itu, tak heran bila penduduk kota tersebut lebih memilih untuk menikmati pemandangan di luar seraya berjalan kaki daripada mendekam di rumah.<p>

Momoi membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit demi mengambil beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang berhamburan di depannya. Hal itu tentu saja mengundang rasa heran (dan aneh pastinya) dari Aomine yang masih menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Helooo, memangnya Momoi sebangkrut itu apa sampai tidak bisa membeli bunga di toko dibanding memunguti bunga sakura satu per satu dalam perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah?

Meski tetap merasa aneh, Aomine mengabaikannya saja. Bila ia menyahuti kegiatan cewek itu hanya akan membuatnya mengalami hal yang serupa seperti sebelumnya. Masih teringat jelas pertama kalinya mereka berangkat ke sekolah bersama di musim semi beberapa tahun lalu saat mereka masih bocah SD. Aomine mengkritik tindakan gadis itu dan membuahkan hasil berupa dirinya dihujati oleh komentar sinis namun puitis dari Momoi yang menggambarkan betapa indahnya musim semi itu.

"Lihatlah, Dai-_chan_," Momoi menyerahkan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura di kedua tangannya ke hadapan Aomine, "Indah sekali, bukan? Aku selalu menunggu saat-saat seperti ini. Asyik sekali bisa memunguti bunga sakura saat perjalanan ke sekolah."

"Itu kan cuma bunga. Jangan norak deh. Kau bertingkah seperti tidak pernah menemukan sakura saja sebelumnya," sahut cowok itu dengan nada yang agak terdengar sinis, "Lagipula kenapa harus memungutinya segala, sih? Seperti orang yang tidak punya kerjaan saja. Kalau kau tidak ada uang, kau bisa saja meminjam uangku untuk membeli bunga, Satsuki."

Cewek di sampingnya itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Kau itu cerewet sekali. Apa sikapmu tidak bisa seindah musim semi ini, Dai-_chan_? Lagipula buat apa aku buang-buang uang hanya untuk membeli bunga? Toh, dengan begini saja aku sudah bisa mengumpulkan bunga sakura sebanyak ini. Kaulupa? Waktu kita baru masuk SD, kita kan sering bermain rumah-rumahan. Kau sebagai suaminya selalu memberiku bunga—"

"Oh, kau mulai lagi," gumam Aomine sembari melayangkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tentu saja ia _sangat_ ingat kenangan masa kecil mereka. Bukannya ia tidak suka mendengarnya (tapi bukan jaminan Aomine benar-benar menyukainya), hanya saja cerita 'main rumah-rumahan' itu terdengar menggelikan bagi seorang cowok yang sudah mengerti soal lawan jenis.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain Momoi hanya mengabaikan gerutuan cowok _tan_ itu dan kemudian berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai keindahan musim semi. Kemudian gadis itu berhenti bicara saat akhirnya mereka tiba di depan gerbang dengan sebuah gapura besar di atasnya yang bertuliskan 'SMP Teikou'.

"Akhirnya kita sampai!" seru Momoi heboh.

"Akhirnya kau berhenti bicara soal musim semi!" balas Aomine yang langsung dilempari sebuah delikan tajam dari Momoi, "Apa? Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang menurutku sebuah kejujuran kalau aku lega karena kau berhenti mengoceh."

Momoi masih memasang wajah sebal. "Peduli amat! Aku mau langsung ke kelasku!"

"Oi! Satsuki! Awas—"

"He—"

Ia tak sempat membalas ucapan Aomine yang sepertinya hendak memberinya sebuah peringatan karena selanjutnya Momoi sudah lebih dulu menabrak seseorang yang memasuki gerbang bersamaan dengannya hanya saja menuju arah yang berlawanan. Gadis itu mengaduh seraya mengelus cepat bagian lengannya yang sedikit sakit akibat tabrakan tadi.

"Lain kali hati-hati."

Suara itu membuat Momoi mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok cowok berambut merah di depannya. Ia mengenali cowok itu, namanya adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Mereka sempat bertemu di tempat latihan tim basket Teikou tempo hari, saat Momoi hendak memberikan bekal buatannya kepada Aomine—tak perlu ditanya apakah Aomine menerimanya atau tidak. Satu hal yang Momoi ketahui adalah bahwa Akashi merupakan salah satu murid tahun pertama yang diterima sebagai pemain utama tim Teikou seperti Aomine.

"Oi, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Aomine. Lamunan Momoi terbuyarkan saat cowok itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan membuatnya sadar bahwa Akashi sudah pergi sedari tadi. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan kemudian mereka berdua pergi menuju gedung Teikou bersama-sama. Bahkan sepertinya Momoi melupakan kekesalannya terhadap Aomine.

"Oh iya, apa kau jadi mendaftar sebagai manajer di tim kami?" Aomine kembali bertanya saat mereka menyusuri koridor sekolah. Kemudian cowok itu menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya, "Aku sudah terlanjur bilang kepada pelatih kalau kau berniat menjadi manajer di tim kami. Tidak apa-apa kan aku bilang kepadanya duluan?"

Momoi meliriknya. "Aku kan sudah pernah bilang kalau aku masih mau memastikan apakah aku benar-benar yakin untuk menjadi manajer tim kalian. Tapi ya apa boleh buat bila kau sudah bilang kepada beliau, bila ada waktu aku akan berkunjung dan mengatakan keinginanku untuk menjadi manajer."

Kemudian mereka berhenti saat mereka tiba di depan kelas Momoi.

"Aku masuk duluan, ya," kata Momoi. Namun sebelum dia memasuki kelasnya, cewek itu mengubah ekspresi wajahnya seperti tengah memperingati Aomine, "Ingat ya, belajar yang serius. Jangan tidur di kelas lagi. Kemarin Midorin juga bilang hal yang sama kepadaku kalau kaulupa membuat PR dan belum lagi tertidur sepanjang jam pelajaran dimulai. Jangan tidur lagi—"

"Hmmm, iya iya, Mama Satsuki. Kau sudah mengatakannya dua kali, sebaiknya kau langsung pergi ke kelasmu saja," potong Aomine dengan nada cuek sembari melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Dai-_chan_—maksudku Aomine-_kun_! Ugh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi decitan sepatu memenuhi ruang latihan tersebut. Terdapat dua kelompok yang telah dibagi oleh sang pelatih dimana setiap kelompok berisikan tiga anggota. Ketika Momoi memasuki tempat itu, dirinya melihat pemandangan dimana Akashi tengah meng-_dribble_ bola oranye di tangannya sebelum mengoper bola tersebut ke arah Aomine yang langsung memasukkannya ke _ring_ lawan.

_Priiit!_

Aomine berseru saat melihat hasil skor akhir. Timnya menang berkat bola yang dimasukan olehnya pada detik terakhir. Kemudian cowok itu segera ber-_high five_ dengan Akashi dan seorang cowok berambut hijau yang dikenali Momoi bernama Midorima Shintarou. Cowok itu terlihat bersikap sok tidak peduli bila dilihat dari tingkahnya yang langsung membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Meski begitu Momoi tahu bahwa Midorima turut senang dengan kemenangan tim mereka.

Di saat seperti itu, Aomine tak sengaja melihat kehadiran Momoi di sana.

"Satsuki!"

Panggilannya yang cukup keras membuat semua mata mengikuti arah pandangan Aomine. Momoi bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhnya seketika kaku ditatap sedemikian rupa. Namun ia tetap berusaha melambai ke arah Aomine yang masih menyengir lebar meski lambaiannya terasa lembek sekali. Dilihatnya Aomine berlari ke arahnya.

"Akhirnya kaudatang juga! Kupikir kau berubah pikiran, Satsuki," sahutnya.

"Tidak kok, hari ini aku sudah resmi menjadi manajer kalian!" ujar Momoi dengan nada riang, "Tadi aku sempat bertemu dengan pelatih di luar. Dan kemudian tanpa basa-basi dia menyetujui saja maksud kedatanganku ke sini. Oh iya, apa latihan kalian sudah selesai?"

Aomine mengangguk sembari meneguk sebotol air yang baru saja diberikan oleh teman setimnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya?" tanya cowok itu setelah menghabiskan minumannya.

Momoi menghela napas. "Sayang sekali, padahal ini hari pertamaku menjadi bagian dari tim kalian. Tetapi rasanya aneh bila di hari pertama tidak memantau latihan tim sendiri."

"Sudahlah, besok juga ada latihan lagi," Aomine menepuk puncak kepala Momoi yang masih cemberut, "Oh iya, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Nijimura-_senpai_? Dia kapten kami di sini, kau setidaknya harus bertemu dengannya dulu supaya dia tahu bahwa kau manajer baru kami."

"Hmm," Momoi mengangguk, "Pelatih juga sudah memberitahuku soal itu, sih. Cuma tadi beliau bilang kepadaku kalau Nijimura-_senpai_ sedang absen karena sedang mengurusi kepindahan ayahnya yang akan dirawat di rumah sakit besar di pusat kota."

"Oh, begitu? Pantas sedari tadi aku tidak melihat kehadirannya," kemudian Aomine menatap Momoi, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau aku kenalkan dengan teman-temanku yang lain? Salah satu dari mereka adalah wakil kapten di sini. Kau masih ingat dengan Akashi, kan?"

Momoi mengangguk ragu. " … tunggu, kau tidak bermaksud bilang kepadaku kalau Akashi adalah wakil kapten di sini, kan?"

Aomine memasang cengiran. "Sori kalau fakta mengecewakanmu."

"Benarkah?! Kau serius dia sudah menjadi wakil kapten?!" Momoi membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat menyadari pekikannya yang kencang, "Padahal aku yakin kalau Akashi itu masih kelas satu seperti kita. Hebat sekali dia sudah menjabat sebagai wakil kapten."

Tiba-tiba Aomine menarik tangan Momoi sehingga mereka semakin memasuki _gymnasium_ Teikou itu. Mereka berdua berjalan menghampiri tiga orang cowok yang tengah duduk di atas sebuah kursi panjang seraya menghapus peluh mereka dengan handuk di tangan masing-masing. Kedatangan Aomine bersama Momoi sepertinya cukup menarik perhatian mereka.

"Oi," Aomine kemudian duduk di samping cowok yang bernama Midorima. Dengan kasar Midorima menepis tangan Aomine yang merangkulnya sok akrab. Sementara Akashi tetap sibuk dengan minumannya dan cowok raksasa bernama Murasakibara masih lebih mempedulikan cemilan maiubonya. Tetapi kemudian Murasakibara melirik ke arah Momoi, mungkin karena warna rambut cewek itu yang terlihat sangat mencolok.

"Minechiiin~" Murasakibara menyahut dengan nada malas di sela-sela kunyahannya, "Dia siapa?"

"Oh iya, aku sampai lupa," kemudian Aomine kembali berdiri sebelum menarik tubuh Momoi ke dekatnya, "Semuanya, kenalkan ini adalah Momoi Satsuki. Dia adalah manajer baru kita mulai hari ini—setidaknya begitu menurut pelatih."

"Oh~ halo, Momochiiiin~, namaku Murasakibara Atsushi," kata Murasakibara dengan senyuman samar sebelum kembali mengunyah maiubonya. Tangan cowok yang dua—tidak, bahkan tiga kali lebih besar itu menjabat tangan Momoi yang kini terasa begitu mungil di dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Halo, Mukkun—err, tidak apa-apa kan aku memanggilmu begitu? Lalu kau bisa memanggilku Momoi atau Satsuki," balas Momoi yang diam-diam merasa aneh dipanggil 'Momochin' oleh Murasakibara.

"Eh~? Kenapa? Kupikir itu bagus. _Ne_, aku akan memanggilmu Sachin."

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kini Momoi bisa merasakan ditatap sedemikian tajamnya oleh Akashi Seijuurou yang duduk di samping Midorima. Kedua manik merah saga itu tampak seperti sedang mempelajari wajahnya dengan begitu teliti seolah-olah ada suatu harta karun yang tersimpan dalam dirinya.

"Nah, Satsuki," suara Aomine mengagetkannya, "Yang duduk di samping Midorima adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Dia adalah wakil kapten tim kami."

Dilihatnya Akashi beranjak berdiri, kemudian ia berjalan menghampirinya hingga menyisakan dua langkah kaki dari tempat Momoi berdiri. Mereka kini berdiri saling berhadap-hadapan dengan sepasang mata yang saling bertukar pandang. Untuk beberapa saat tak ada yang membuka suara. Momoi sendiri bahkan bingung, mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak mengerti mengapa rasanya begitu sulit untuk mengucapkan sesuatu kepada cowok di depannya sekarang.

"Akashi Seijuurou," dan tanpa menunggu respon dari Momoi, cowok itu telah melangkahkan kedua kakinya melewati Momoi. Ia berjalan keluar dari tempat latihan seperti berusaha menjauh dari mereka semua—atau barangkali berusaha menjauh darinya?

Tiba-tiba terdengar dehaman canggung dari Aomine.

"Sori," kemudian cowok itu menunjuk arah keluar _gymnasium_ dengan dagunya, "Sebenarnya Akashi jarang sekali bersikap seperti itu. Jangan berpikir dia dingin, emmm agak sih sebenarnya. Aku sendiri juga heran kenapa sikap Akashi jadi begitu kepadamu. Biasanya ia menunjukkan sisi dinginnya bila marah atau gelisah."

Momoi tersenyum paksa. "Oh, itu tidak jadi masalah buatku kok."

Tak lama kemudian, Aomine kembali bergabung dengan beberapa anggota tim lainnya saat Shirogane Kozo kembali masuk ke tempat latihan. Momoi duduk di kursi dekat lapangan, matanya memandang lurus ke arah pintu _gymnasium_. Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu sesuatu yang muncul dari pintu itu—mungkin seseorang. Tapi sampai latihan yang diadakan hari itu selesai, cowok itu tidak kembali lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini tepat satu tahun dirinya menjadi manajer dalam klub basket Teiko. Sejauh ini memang segalanya telah berjalan lancar, bahkan lebih lancar dari yang diduga olehnya. Sempat terpikirkan kalau dirinya akan agak sulit bergaul dengan penghuni klub yang mayoritas cowok. Namun dirinya harus banyak-banyak berterima kasih kepada Aomine yang barangkali cukup peka mengenai Momoi yang agak sulit memulai pertemanan dengan lawan jenis, sehingga beberapa kali Aomine yang menjembatani pertemanan Momoi dengan cowok-cowok di sana.

Dia tak dapat menahan senyum saat dari kejauhan melihat Aomine yang sepertinya tengah meledek Midorima mengenai benda aneh yang dibawa-bawa oleh cowok itu sejak tadi pagi. Entah apa, Midorima pastinya selalu bilang bahwa benda tersebut merupakan benda keberuntungannya untuk hari itu. Momoi pikir hal tersebut adalah aneh—barangkali unik, sebab baru kali ini ia menemukan sosok cowok langka yang percaya dengan ramalan.

_Apa Midorin termasuk cowok yang hobi membaca ramalan cinta?_

Pikiran yang sungguh menggelikan, tetapi sekali lagi, siapa tahu?

Momoi kembali memandang lurus ke pemandangan di depannya. Kini terlihat Aomine yang mulai mengganti target ledekannya kepada Kise Ryouta, cowok super tampan yang digilai banyak cewek dan merupakan anak baru di klub. Momoi agak menyayangkan karena posisi Kise sebagai model pun membuatnya dikelilingi fans-fans yang noraknya minta ampun. Sudah berkali-kali Momoi mengeluh bila Kise datang ke tempat latihan dengan diikuti cewek-cewek ganjen itu.

Tetapi, bagaimanapun juga Momoi bisa merasakan kenyamanan tersendiri saat merasakan ketidaknyamanan itu mengerubungi dirinya. Sungguh membingungkan memang, tapi yang gadis itu ketahui hanyalah fakta bahwa ia menyukai perasaan tidak nyaman di saat bersama mereka semua. Seketika saja ruang yang hanya diisi oleh persahabatan di antaranya dengan Aomine mulai penuh semenjak kehadiran mereka. Tak peduli seberapa repot dirinya harus mengurusi Kise yang cengeng ataupun Murasakibara yang hobi sekali mengotori lantai dengan remahan maiubo.

Dan kemudian Momoi melayangkan pandangannya ke arah lain, bertepatan dimana Akashi tengah memandang ke arahnya. Cowok itu berbeda. Ya, itu adalah fakta lainnya. Di saat Momoi memergoki beberapa cowok memandang ke arahnya, otomatis mereka akan segera pura-pura sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri. Namun daripada bertindak demikian, Akashi justru sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berpaling sedikit pun. Boro-boro berpaling, berkedip pun juga tidak. Tapi—

—kenapa justru Momoi yang memalingkan wajah?

_Aku itu kenapa, sih?_

Perlahan ia bisa merasakan ketidaknyamanan itu datang menghampiri saat Momoi mengintip melalui helaian poni yang agak menutupi matanya bahwa Akashi tengah berjalan menuju dirinya. Untuk beberapa alasan, Momoi tidak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa ketidaknyamanannya terhadap Akashi bukanlah merupakan ketidaknyamanan yang menyenangkan seperti apa yang ia rasakan bila bersama yang lain. Dan entah ada angin apa, Momoi dengan canggung memperbaiki posisi duduknya di atas kursi dekat lapangan basket.

Diam-diam Momoi menahan napas saat kursi yang didudukinya sedikit bergoyang. Ia sudah menebak bahwa penyebabnya adalah Akashi yang tengah duduk di ujung kursi yang sama. Tetapi cowok itu tampaknya tak begitu tertarik untuk mengajaknya mengobrol. Ugh, Momoi benar-benar tidak suka situasi seperti ini. Paling tidak mereka bisa sok saling menyapa atau membicarakan sesuatu yang sederhana. Terserah membicarakan apa, barangkali cuaca? Nah, konyol sekali. Seorang Akashi sepertinya bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi. Atau mungkin Akashi tidak menyadari kehadirannya?

_Ah, tapi dia melihat ke arahku, kok._

"Bagaimana analisa untuk pertandingan minggu depan?"

Suara Akashi sungguh mendapatkan respon yang berlebihan dari Momoi. Cewek itu terlonjak dari posisi duduknya, bahkan sampai menarik perhatian beberapa anggota klub yang berada di dekat sana. Momoi bisa merasakan wajahnya sudah merah padam, sungguh memalukan reaksi konyolnya itu. Bahkan Momoi bisa menebak kalau Akashi tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan 'kau-memang-aneh-atau-punya-penyakit-jantung?'.

" … kau tidak apa-apa?"

Lagi-lagi suara itu mengalun lembut di telinganya, namun masih terasa asing sekali. Kali ini Momoi berusaha mengontrol diri untuk tidak merespon Akashi seperti tadi. Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya dan memasang senyum lemah sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya yang menyebabkan helaian rambut merah mudanya bergoyang pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," katanya seraya duduk di kursi kembali. Demi menghilangkan rasa canggung, Momoi menyisipkan helaian poninya ke belakang telinga. Pandangannya mengarah lurus ke Aomine dan kawan-kawan yang mulai kembali latihan saat merasakan Akashi kembali memandangi wajahnya.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?" tanya Momoi balik dengan kepalanya yang refleks menoleh ke Akashi. Cowok itu memasang senyum tipis.

"Analisanya," jawab Akashi.

"Analisa apa?" kini Momoi terlihat cukup bego.

Alis kiri Akashi naik. "Tentu saja analisa mengenai tim lawan, memangnya apa lagi?"

"Oh!" Momoi menepuk jidatnya saat menyadari ketololannya, "Em, yah, aku sudah mendata segalanya tentang tim lawan. Baik dari segi _skill_ mereka yang sekarang ataupun kemungkinan bakat baru yang akan mereka perlihatkan di pertandingan nan—eh, kenapa aku harus memberitahumu? Seharusnya aku membicarakan hal ini dengan Nijimura-_senpai_ lebih dulu."

Lagi-lagi Akashi memandangnya bingung. "Kau itu kenapa, sih?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Nijimura -_senpai_ sudah menurunkan jabatannya kepadaku, Momoi. Kaulupa?"

Momoi kembali menepuk jidatnya. "Err, maaf, soal itu—"

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, barangkali kau sakit atau apa," sela Akashi, nadanya sedikit lebih tegas sekarang. Namun Momoi secepat mungkin menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja … "

"Kenapa?"

Cewek itu bisa merasakan seperti ada biji durian yang tersangkut dalam kerongkongannya.

"Aku agak canggung bila berada di dekat Akashi-_kun_."

Dan pengakuan Momoi yang terlalu jujur itu sedikit membuat Akashi terhenyak. Di sampingnya terlihat Momoi yang sepertinya berusaha menyamarkan semburat merah di wajahnya yang entah timbul karena apa. Akashi berpikir keras, apa maksud ucapan cewek aneh di sampingnya itu? Meskipun jauh di dalam diri Akashi sepertinya ia agak mengerti mengingat dibanding yang lainnya Momoi memang terlihat paling tidak nyaman dengannya. Tentu saja dia menyadari perbedaan sikap cewek itu dengannya, hanya saja selama ini Akashi berusaha tidak peduli.

Akashi berdeham pelan, berusaha menemukan suaranya yang sempat hilang tadi. Dan sepertinya dehamannya cukup keras sampai membuat Momoi kembali tersentak kaget.

"Momoi, aku tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapanmu."

"Percayalah, Akashi-_kun_, aku sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang telah aku ucapkan. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan di dekatmu. Meski kau tidak semerepotkan Ki-_chan_ yang suka merengek, Aomine-_kun_ yang pemalas, Midorin yang sinis, Mukkun yang suka mengotori lantai atau Tetsu-_kun_ yang suka menghilang tiba-tiba, tetap saja aku merasa tidak nyaman denganmu."

Baiklah, barangkali memang Akashi yang tidak pernah mengerti pembicaraan Momoi kali ini. Sebelumnya gadis itu mengatakan seolah ia naksir dengannya. Tetapi ucapan cewek itu sekarang seperti menjelaskan kalau Akashi cuma kepedean. Tapi—

"Tapi kenapa kau harus begitu? Maksudku, apa aku membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

Sungguh di luar dugaan, Momoi menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

Akashi sejujurnya merasa tersinggung, padahal sepertinya ia tidak pernah berbuat yang aneh-aneh dengan cewek itu. Lantas untuk apa Momoi merasa tidak nyaman di dekatnya? Akhirnya ia kembali berucap setelah menghela napas panjang.

"Kalau kau tidak nyaman, maka menjauhlah," katanya sembari berjalan meninggalkan Momoi menuju ruang ganti.

Momoi yang mendengar ucapannya memasang tampang kaget. Sial, padahal bukan begitu yang dimaksud olehnya. Meski Momoi tidak nyaman di dekat Akashi, tetapi bukan berarti Momoi membencinya atau apa. Salahkan sikap Akashi yang dingin sejak awal mereka berkenalan. Sayangnya, ketika Momoi hendak mengeluarkan suara untuk memanggil nama cowok itu, Akashi sudah lebih dulu masuk ke ruang ganti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti sebuah _déjà vu_, Momoi pergi bersama Aomine mengarungi pertengahan musim semi di pertengahan bulan Mei ini. Sama seperti tahun sebelumnya, Aomine harus kembali menonton acara konyol dimana Momoi memunguti kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran di sepanjang jalan setapak mereka menuju sekolah. Seperti biasa, Momoi akan bersenandung riang di sepanjang jalan. Demi Tuhan, gadis itu seperti anak SD di mata Aomine.

"Aku masih tidak paham kenapa kau masih mempertahankan kebiasaan ini," sahut Aomine. Akhirnya ia bisa juga mengutarakan rasa penasarannya itu.

"Aku dulu sudah pernah bilang kepadamu, pasti kaulupa lagi," Momoi melirik Aomine yang mendadak merasa bersalah, "Lupakan saja deh, lagipula hari ini aku sedang senang sekali karena bisa bertemu denganmu, Midorin, Ki-_chan_—"

"Oiiii, kau baru saja bertemu kami kemarin. Jangan bilang kaulupa kalau kau memaksa kami untuk menemanimu pergi ke taman hiburan. Badanku masih encok karena naik _roller coaster_ tahu," protes cowok _aho_ satu itu.

Momoi mencibir. "Oh yaaaa? Kaupikir siapa yang berteriak kesenangan paling kencang kemarin, hmm?"

Aomine memutar bola matanya. "Omong-omong, latihan hari ini sampai jam berapa?" tanyanya, sepertinya ia berusaha mengabaikan sindiran Momoi tadi.

"Hari ini akan ada latihan sampai jam 5 sore. Em, sebenarnya itu tergantung juga sih karena pelatih menyerahkan jadwal latihan minggu ini sepenuhnya kepada Akashi-_kun_. Jadiiii, sebaiknya kau bertanya saja kepadanya secara langsung."

Cowok itu menguap lebar. "Jam 5, ya? Duh, lama juga ternyata. Padahal aku sudah kangen dengan kasurku."

Momoi melotot ke arahnya. "Ya ampun, kau baru saja berangkat sekolah!"

Suara bel dari arah depan mereka mengalun kencang sehingga mau tak mau Momoi harus menghentikan obrolan mereka. Aomine sendiri bahkan sudah _ngacir_ entah kemana—Momoi kurang yakin kalau cowok itu pergi ke kelasnya. Bila saja ia mau, Momoi bisa saja pergi dengan Aomine yang diperkirakan menuju atap sekolah. Apalagi hari ini jam pelajaran pertamanya memang kosong dikarenakan gurunya sedang proses persalinan sejak seminggu yang lalu.

"Momocchi!"

Cewek itu menoleh dan melihat sosok Kise datang menghampirinya. "Ki-_chan_! Ada apa menghampiriku pagi-pagi begini?"

Kise berusaha mengatur pernapasannya lebih dulu. Kemudian cowok itu bangkit dari posisi bertumpu pada kedua lututnya sehingga jarak perbedaan tinggi tubuh di antara mereka berdua semakin terlihat dengan jelas.

"Aku lupa memberitahu Momocchi tadi malam-ssu! Semalam Akashicchi bilang kepadaku supaya Momocchi menemuinya di tempat latihan pagi ini untuk membicarakan strategi untuk pertandingan yang akan datang."

"Eh? Menemuinya sekarang? Memang dia tidak ada guru?" tanya Momoi bingung.

Kise mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, barangkali tidak. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Momocchi. Sampai bertemu di jam latihan nanti!"

Momoi membalas lambaian tangan Kise yang telah berlari semakin menjauhinya. Sedikit bingung dengan perintah Akashi, namun Momoi tetap mengikuti titah sang kapten untuk menemuinya di ruang latihan. Sesampainya di sana, kondisi tempat itu sangat sepi tanpa sedikit pun suara. Sempat ia berpikir kalau Akashi akan menunggunya sambil bermain basket, nyatanya cewek itu justru menemukan sosok Akashi yang tengah duduk dengan santai dengan sebuah papan shogi di atas meja di hadapannya.

Ia menutup pintu ruang latihan secara perlahan sebelum akhirnya kedua kaki itu membawanya semakin memasuki ruangan. Bisa dilihat kalau sebenarnya Akashi menyadari kehadirannya, hanya saja cowok itu sepertinya terlalu malas untuk membuka pembicaraan duluan. Akhirnya Momoi berdiri di depan Akashi yang masih fokus dengan permainannya. Ia menunggu, namun semakin lama Momoi menunggu semakin memperjelas bahwa Akashi semakin tenggelam dalam permainan shoginya.

"Akashi-_kun_," akhirnya Momoi membuka suara lebih dulu, "Ki-_chan_ bilang kalau kau ingin aku menemuimu di sini. Jadi—"

"Duduklah."

"Eh?"

Akashi meletakkan salah satu pion di papan shoginya sebelum menatap Momoi. "Kubilang, 'duduklah'. Ada hal yang akan kubicarakan, tetapi aku harus menyelesaikan ini dulu."

"Oh, emm, baiklah," Momoi menarik salah satu kursi di seberang Akashi dan duduk di sana setelah menyampirkan jaket kuning yang selalu dipakainya itu pada senderan kursi.

Sebenarnya ia malas juga bila disuruh menonton permainan shogi yang menurutnya agak membosankan dan membuatnya mengantuk itu. Setidaknya sampai ia menyadari raut wajah serius yang terpancar dari ekspresi wajah Akashi. Sejujurnya Momoi belum pernah melihat Akashi bisa seserius ini dalam basket. Barangkali tegang dan tertekan, entahlah. Cowok di depannya itu memang susah ditebak, seolah-olah ada dua Akashi di depannya.

Akhirnya setelah lima menit terlewati, mereka berdua mulai membicarakan strategi untuk pertanding lusa nanti. Terkadang Momoi akan memberikan beberapa masukan dan untungnya Akashi bisa menerima masukan tersebut, meski ada beberapa hal yang menurutnya kurang dan akan segera diberi saran oleh kapten itu.

Dan harus Momoi akui, hanya dalam keadaan seperti inilah dirinya nyaman di dekat cowok itu. Karena dengan begitu, Momoi tidak perlu repot menyadari tatapan Akashi kepadanya.

"Jadi … ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan?" tanya Momoi setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu nyaris setengah jam untuk membahas strategi. Akashi diam-diam bisa menangkap bahwa Momoi ingin segera menjauh darinya. Tetapi seperti biasa, ia berusaha tidak peduli.

Akashi menggeleng sembari merapihkan _jersey_ Teikou yang dikenakannya. "Kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu."

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu di latihan nanti," kemudian Momoi beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju keluar ruang latihan di saat Akashi tengah sibuk membereskan papan shogi beserta pion-pionnya.

Selepasnya meninggalkan ruangan itu, akhirnya Momoi bisa kembali bernapas lega. Ia masih bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang dipancarkan oleh tatapan Akashi beberapa menit yang lalu. Meski begitu, jauh di dalam dirinya merasa tidak enak karena sikapnya tersebut menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa ia benar-benar tidak ingin lebih lama di dekat Akashi. Dan sampai detik ini Momoi pun belum mengetahui alasan sebenarnya.

Kemudian gadis itu melangkah menuju ruang kelasnya. Terlihat beberapa murid yang masih berada di luar kelas menyapanya saat ia melangkah menyusuri koridor.

"Satsuki!"

Momoi berhenti melangkah saat melewati salah satu ruang kelas. Dari suaranya saja ia sudah dapat menebak siapa yang memanggil nama kecilnya itu meski hanya dalam bisikan saja. Ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya, ia melihat Aomine yang duduk di pojok belakang kelas mengintip dari jendela. Agak heran mengapa Aomine terpisah dari Midorima yang duduk di kursi paling depan.

"Ada apa?"

"Pinjamkan aku pensilmu! Aku lupa hari ini ada ulangan Matematika!"

Momoi meliriknya sinis. "Kau itu memang belum berubah, ya? Kembalikan setelah selesai uji—tunggu!"

Cewek itu memperhatikan tampilannya dan kemudian menyadari sesuatu. Dan sepertinya Aomine juga menyadari sesuatu yang _kurang_ dari Momoi.

" … err, Satsuki, jaketmu mana?"

Tiba-tiba ia menepuk jidatnya. "Aku lupa, sepertinya ketinggalan. Aku ambil jaketku sebentar, ya."

Dan belum sempat mencegahnya, Aomine harus menelan fakta pahit bahwa guru di depan kelasnya mulai membagikan kertas jawaban beserta soal ujian mengenai materi terakhir yang diajarkan beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Sementara itu, Momoi yang telah berlari sepanjang koridor sekolah akhirnya tiba juga di ruangan yang belum lama ini ia datangi. Napasnya masih tidak teratur. Dan setelah cukup mampu untuk berdiri dengan normal, ia membuka pintu di depannya lagi dan kali ini tak ada sosok cowok itu di sana. Kemana perginya?

Berusaha tidak peduli, Momoi bisa merasa lega saat masih bisa menemukan jaket kuningnya yang tersampir pada senderan kursi tempatnya duduk tadi. Diambilnya jaket tersebut sebelum ia kenakan kembali, tetapi bukannya meninggalkan ruangan itu justru Momoi tetap berdiri di sana seraya mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Akashi.

"Dia kemana, ya?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

Kemudian kedua kakinya melangkah menuju toilet di _gymnasium_, barangkali Akashi memang sedang ada di sana. Nyatanya toilet itu memang kosong. Apa mungkin Akashi sudah kembali ke kelasnya? Namun, rasa penasaran Momoi semakin kuat saat melihat lampu di ruang ganti pemain menyala terang.

Akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengecek ruangan itu. Pintu ruang ganti nampaknya tidak ditutup rapat oleh orang yang memasukinya terakhir kali. Bahkan Momoi bisa mengintip dengan jelas ke dalam ruang ganti melalui celah pintu yang terbuka. Dan di dalam sana, Momoi bisa melihat Akashi yang tengah duduk dengan posisi memunggunginya. Sepertinya cowok itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Momoi.

Terbersit niat untuk pergi, hanya saja bagaimanapun Momoi tahu bahwa prestasi dalam bidang akademik tetaplah penting untuk seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Mumpung dirinya baik hati, sepertinya memberitahu Akashi bahwa jam mata pelajaran pertama nyaris habis bukanlah ide yang begitu buruk.

Namun saat Momoi masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dan berdiri di hadapan cowok itu, dirinya malah dibuat terpaku. Masalahnya adalah Momoi tidak akan setega itu untuk membangunkan Akashi yang tengah memejamkan kedua manik merah saganya dengan wajahnya yang bertumpu pada tangan kanannya. Wajah Akashi menyiratkan sebuah kedamaian, tak perlu diberitahu pun Momoi juga sadar bahwa wajah Akashi sekarang tidak menggambarkan sosok cowok yang patut disegani.

Mengingat fakta bahwa Akashi adalah kapten yang baru membuat Momoi sadar bahwa sikapnya selama ini hanya untuk membuat anggota timnya disiplin, bukan untuk menunjukkan bahwa dirinya jagoan di klub atau sejenisnya. Ia juga sadar bahwa tak sepatutnya dirinya menjauhi cowok itu terus-terusan untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, apalagi posisi mereka berdua di klub yang mau tak mau membuat mereka harus lebih sering bertemu. Sepertinya Momoi harus mulai belajar menerima sifat orang di hadapannya itu.

Lalu Momoi melirik jam dinding di ruangan tersebut, masih tersisa lima belas menit sebelum bel pergantian jam pelajaran. Dan bukanlah perbuatan dosa bila Momoi memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di sana, kan?

Ditariknya kursi di samping Akashi dan tak berapa lama kemudian waktu membawa gadis itu memasuki alam mimpinya. Ia tak pernah merasa selelah itu. Barangkali pengaruh begadang yang dilakukannya beberapa hari ini dikarenakan tugas yang menumpuk di minggu pertama masuk sekolah, belum lagi membuat strategi untuk tim. Dan beberapa menit setelah gadis itu terbangun dari tidurnya, Momoi dikejutkan dengan sebuah _jersey_ Teikou bernomor '4' yang disampirkan di punggungnya. Tak hanya itu, Momoi menemukan secarik kertas di atas meja.

'_Kau kelelahan. Istirahatlah. Kuharap besok kita bisa bertemu lagi di sini sebelum bel pelajaran dimulai. Akashi S._'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu selayaknya api; berkobar dengan cepat. Sudah terhitung berapa banyak hari yang telah dilewatinya bersama klub basket ini. Berbanding terbalik dengan hal itu, Momoi sendiri bahkan tak bisa benar-benar memastikan berapa banyak jumlah penghargaan yang telah diraih tim basket sekolahnya sejak tahun pertama dirinya menjadi bagian dari tim tersebut.

Di hadapannya berupa sebuah lemari kaca yang sangat besar nan menjulang tinggi, namun yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya bukanlah lemari tersebut melainkan isi yang ada di dalamnya. Semuanya merupakan penghargaan yang telah mereka raih bersama-sama dengan susah payah dan suatu kebanggaan tersendiri untuk mereka semua karena hasil peluh mereka membuahkan hasil yang sangat memuaskan.

Ketika Momoi sibuk memandangi benda-benda di depannya, ponsel yang ada di dalam saku seragam sekolahnya bergetar. Ia meraih benda tersebut dan melihat sebuah pemberitahuan berupa pesan singkat yang dikirimkan oleh Akashi. Sebenarnya tanpa membaca isi pesan cowok itu pun ia sudah tahu bahwa Akashi ingin bertemu dengannya. Dan tanpa sebuah alasan yang akurat, Momoi harus mengakui bahwa bertemu dengan Akashi sudah seperti kegiatan wajib dalam hidupnya semenjak kejadian di ruang ganti beberapa waktu lalu.

Ia melangkah pergi menuju tempat yang sudah diberitahu Akashi, kelas cowok itu. Sesampainya di kelas yang terlihat sepi dari luar, Momoi masuk ke dalamnya dan melihat hal yang bukan lagi menjadi sesuatu yang asing saat dirinya menemukan Akashi bermain shogi sembari menunggu kedatangannya.

"Akashi-_kun_," sapa Momoi setelah duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat Akashi. Cowok itu hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali fokus pada permainan shoginya. Jadi, Momoi menganggap bahwa lirikannya tadi sebagai balasan dari sapaannya sehingga cewek itu tak perlu menunggu respon lebih darinya.

Di luar dugaan, ternyata Akashi lebih cepat menyelesaikan shoginya. Cowok itu segera membereskan papan shogi dan menaruhnya ke kolong meja tempat duduknya.

"Momoi," oh, ternyata Akashi masih berniat membalas sapaannya. Kemudian tatapan intens Akashi kembali mengirimkan sesuatu yang aneh ke dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang membuat dirinya merasa gelisah namun kegelisahan tersebut benar-benar membuat Momoi ketagihan untuk merasakannya berulang kali. Belum lagi debaran jantungnya kian cepat.

"Em, jadi … bagaimana dengan strategi yang sudah kubuat? Sudah sampai ke _email_-mu, kan?" Momoi berusaha menetralkan suaranya. Oh Tuhan, mengapa ia tidak bisa sedikit saja bersikap normal di hadapan sang kapten? Tetapi Momoi bisa sedikit lega karena Akashi sepertinya tidak menyadari nada gemetar dari caranya bertanya.

"Sudah, dan aku sudah membuat beberapa masukan yang kemudian kukirim balik ke _email_-mu tadi pagi. Mungkin belum kaulihat."

Momoi mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, nanti sehabis pulang sekolah akan kubuka _email_ darimu."

Kemudian mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Momoi masih tidak menyukai suasana hening yang selalu terjadi setiap dirinya berada di dekat cowok itu. Tentu saja Momoi mengerti bahwa gadis itu bukanlah cewek pendiam, bahkan Aomine sudah menyebutnya cerewet entah untuk berapa kali. Tapi semuanya tampak seperti sebuah omong kosong ketika dirinya harus dihadapkan dengan Akashi. Ini bukanlah mengenai sosok dingin Akashi atau apa (lagipula, Akashi tidaklah sedingin yang dulu meski Momoi masih segan dengannya). Ada sesuatu dalam diri Akashi yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda di mata Momoi.

"Apa kau akan langsung pulang?" suara Akashi agak mengejutkannya. Sungguh beruntung Momoi masih bisa mengontrol diri kali ini. Gadis itu mengangguk cepat.

"Hari ini tidak ada jadwal latihan, kan?" gadis itu bertanya yang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman oleh pemuda itu.

Karena tidak ingin lebih lama terjebak dalam situasi seperti itu, Momoi memutuskan untuk segera pulang saja. Apalagi kali ini Aomine ada kerja kelompok dengan teman sekelasnya sehingga mereka berdua tak bisa pulang bersama. Kemudian ia beranjak berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan—

"Tunggu."

Dalam sekejap, Momoi merasakan ruang kelas itu semakin membuatnya sesak ketika ia melihat tangan cowok itu memegang pergelangan tangannya. Sepertinya Akashi menyadari tindakannya tersebut karena selanjutnya ia segera melepas tangannya dari tangan Momoi dan bersikap seolah tak ada keanehan yang baru saja terjadi.

Mereka kembali terdiam—mengherankan mengapa mereka betah sekali dalam situasi seperti ini. Momoi sendiri bahkan tak sanggup untuk bergerak karena masih merasakan jejak tangan Akashi pada pergelangan tangannya. Rasanya begitu hangat, bahkan kehangatannya sampai menjalar ke pipinya. Dan Akashi tahu bahwa gadis itu menunggu sesuatu terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan," katanya singkat. Momoi hanya mengangguk dan kemudian kembali melangkah pergi menuju pintu kelas sampai suara cowok itu menghentikannya lagi.

"Besok temui aku lagi di sini setelah pulang sekolah," sahutnya sebelum Momoi kembali mengangguk. Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, sebuah prolog baru akan mulai ditulis mengenai mereka berdua. Dan ketika prolog itu membuka kisahnya, kau hanya bisa berharap semoga mereka tidak terkejut mengenai epilognya. Tetapi bagiku itu bukanlah sebuah epilog, melainkan hanya sebuah akhiran dari sebuah prolog.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Aku menunggu di atap sekolah setelah pedalaman materi selesai_.'

Kira-kira begitulah isi pesan dari pemuda yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama beberapa bulan di kelas akhir ini. Pesan itu sampai pada ponselnya saat Momoi masih berada di perjalanan menuju sekolah. Hari ini memang tak dipenuhi mata pelajaran seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hanya berupa pembahasan materi pokok yang telah dipelajari dan mengulasnya dengan bahan-bahan soal latihan yang baru sebelum ujian besar tiba.

Dan setelah pembimbing akademiknya meninggalkan ruang kelas, Momoi segera melangkah pergi menyusul guru itu. Tepatnya pergi menuju atap sekolah dimana Akashi menunggunya. Langkah kedua kakinya terlihat bergerak cepat, tak perlu diberitahu pun orang-orang yang dilewatinya tahu bahwa gadis itu tengah terburu-buru. Bahkan saat Momoi menaiki anak tangga yang agak licin menuju atap sekolah, nyaris saja gadis itu terpleset.

Pintu atap dibuka dan angin musim gugur menyambut kedatangannya di sana. Tiupan angin di pertengahan musim gugur itu membuat helaian rambutnya yang digerai bergoyang lembut, bahkan udara dingin tampaknya cukup mampu menembus jaketnya. Karena menyadari kehadiran orang lain di sana membuat Akashi refleks menoleh ke arah pintu masuk atap dan menemukan kekasihnya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Maaf karena membuatmu menunggu lama, Seijuurou."

Akashi memandangi Momoi yang tengah membungkuk di sela-sela napasnya yang tidak beraturan. Kemudian tanpa diduga gadis itu, Akashi mengulurkan sebotol air ke hadapannya sehingga membuat Momoi refleks menatap cowok itu.

"Kau pasti buru-buru ke sini sampai kelelahan begitu," sahutnya seolah mengetahui isi pikiran kekasihnya. Karena tak melihat tanda-tanda Momoi akan mengambil botol itu, akhirnya Akashi menuntun tangan gadis itu sehingga botol minum tersebut berada di dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Em, terima kasih, Seijuurou," jawab Momoi setelah kesadarannya kembali. Di sela-sela acara minumnya, ia memperhatikan wajah Akashi yang tampak berbeda hari ini. Entah matanya yang salah lihat atau apa, tetapi kulit pucat cowok itu semakin memucat ditambah lagi semburat kemerahan yang turut menghiasi wajahnya dan ujung hidungnya yang juga memerah.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Akashi yang menyadari tindakan Momoi.

Gadis itu menutup botol minumnya. "Aku melihat hari ini Seijuurou tampaknya tidak sehat. Apa kau sakit?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Satsuki," elaknya sembari memalingkan wajah menuju pemandangan di depan sekolah mereka. Dan tindakannya itu cukup menjelaskan kondisi yang dialaminya sekarang ini. Tiba-tiba saja Akashi dibuat tersentak kaget dengan sapuan halus pada garis rahangnya sehingga cowok itu refleks menoleh ke arah Momoi.

"Kau pasti sedang berbohong, kan?" gadis itu bertanya dengan nada menuntut, "Wajah dan matamu berkata lain, Seijuurou. Bila kau merasa tidak sehat hari ini, sebaiknya kau tetap istirahat di rumah saja. Apalagi kau harus menungguku di tempat yang dilalui banyak angin begini."

Akashi menggenggam tangan Momoi yang masih menangkup kedua sisi wajahnya sebelum melepaskan wajahnya dari sentuhan tangan halus itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Satsuki. Aku tidak bohong. Barangkali wajahku hanya berusaha menipumu."

Momoi menahan tawa. "Pfft, alasanmu sungguh tidak masuk akal, Seijuurou. Tapi sebaiknya kita segera ke rumahku untuk mengambil bukumu supaya kau bisa langsung pulang ke rumah. Bila terlalu lama di sini kau bisa tambah sakit nanti."

"Aku tidak sa—oh, lupakan saja."

Hari ini memang Akashi sengaja menyuruh supirnya untuk tidak datang menjemput dengan alasan ia akan ada kegiatan belajar bersama dengan teman-temannya. Dan sungguh beruntung sekali supirnya itu akhirnya membiarkannya pulang sendiri meski awalnya terlihat jelas kalau supirnya itu tampak ragu-ragu untuk menerima perintah Tuan Muda-nya.

Senja di hari ini memang tak terlalu banyak orang yang memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di luar rumah dikarenakan suhu udara luar yang dingin. Beberapa orang yang berjalan bersama mereka berdua di jalan setapak mayoritas adalah orang yang baru pulang kerja di sore hari, itu juga tak terlalu banyak bila dilihat dari kondisi jalan raya yang lebih macet dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

Mereka berdua berhenti melangkah saat lampu merah untuk pejalan kaki menyala dan hembusan angin yang dibawa kendaraan yang lewat membuat rambut Momoi jadi acak-acakan. Cewek itu mengeluh dan berusaha merapihkan tatanan rambutnya dengan dibantu Akashi.

"Lain kali jangan lupa menguncir rambutmu, Satsuki," katanya memberi nasihat di sela-sela acara merapihkan rambut gadis itu.

Momoi menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Iya, aku tahu kok, Seijuurou. Pastinya hari ini aku akan menguncir rambutku dalam keadaan cuaca berangin ini bila saja kunciranku tidak disembunyikan Dai-_chan_."

Akashi menaikkan sebelah kiri alisnya. "Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Dai-_chan_ kesal karena aku jarang pulang bersamanya. Ia menuduhku kalau aku terlalu sibuk pacaran denganmu."

Diam-diam Akashi membuat seulas senyum tipis mendengar aduan Momoi. "Dia benar kok."

Kini Momoi semakin merengut kesal. "Seijuurou, jangan membuatku tambah _bete_ deh."

"Kenapa kau jadi kesal denganku? Aku kan tidak salah apa-apa."

Tiba-tiba Momoi menyilangkan kedua lengan tangannya di depan dada. "Aku sudah _bete _dengan berita tentangmu. Kaupikir aku tidak mendengarnya dari Ki-_chan_?"

Akashi meliriknya bingung. "Memang Kise bilang apa?"

"Ki-_chan_ bilang kalau kemarin malam dia melihatmu pergi dengan gadis berambut cokelat," Momoi memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, "Dia juga bilang kalau gadis itu merangkulmu mesra."

_Oh, Kira_.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa," sahut Akashi yang mengerti bahwa Momoi secara tidak langsung menuduhnya selingkuh, "Dia temanku sejak kecil, sama sepertimu dan Aomine. Namanya Kawamura Kira, baru tiba di Jepang."

Diam-diam Akashi melirik Momoi melalui sudut matanya dan menyadari kalau Momoi tampaknya masih belum puas dengan jawabannya. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi bila jawaban Akashi hanya terdengar seperti omong kosong yang selalu diucapkan cowok tukang selingkuh. Lagipula Akashi memang jujur mengenai Kira.

Karena melihat sikap Momoi yang masih terlihat _bete_, dengan tiba-tiba Akashi menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Ia tahu kalau apa yang dikatakan Kise itu sedikit membuat Momoi jadi meragukannya dan belum puas membuatnya kaget dengan berita itu, kali ini Akashi membuat Momoi terkejut karena genggaman tangannya. Akashi bisa merasakan telapak tangan Momoi yang dingin perlahan menghangat dalam genggamannya.

"Aku tidak menganggapnya lebih dari teman, Satsuki," ujar cowok itu, "Lagipula aku tidak suka dengan gadis yang agresif."

Momoi menahan senyum mendengar jawaban Akashi. Kemudian mereka akhirnya menyebrangi jalan melalui _zebracross_ setelah lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki menyala. Dan pada saat itu pula, gadis itu akhirnya memeluk mesra lengan tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Oh yaaa? Satsuki agresif loh," goda Momoi.

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Kalau Satsuki yang agresif, Seijuurou suka asal Satsuki begitu hanya ke Seijuurou."

Momoi kembali memalingkan wajah saat merasakan hangat di kedua pipinya. Tak berapa lama kemudian akhirnya mereka tiba di kediaman Momoi. Dan entah Akashi yang salah lihat atau apa, tampaknya Momoi terlihat tidak senang saat mendapati sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Seperti ingin memperjelas situasi, seorang wanita yang dikenal Akashi sebagai Momoi Reika keluar dari rumah bersama seorang pria yang ia perkirakan lebih muda dari Ibu Momoi.

_Apa pria itu tidak terlalu muda untuk menjadi Ayah Satsuki?_

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka memasuki rumah Momoi—tampaknya gadis itu juga tidak ingin membahas mengenai pria yang pergi bersama ibunya tadi. Gadis itu menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di ruang tamu sementara ia pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil buku Akashi yang ia pinjam karena beberapa hari yang lalu ia tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Di saat Momoi pergi, Akashi memperhatikan ruangan itu.

Sebuah ruangan bercat putih gading dengan sebuah perapian di sudut ruangan. Beberapa foto keluarga terpampang jelas di ruangan itu, bahkan beberapa foto Momoi dan Aomine saat mereka masih duduk di bangku SD hingga foto seorang bayi perempuan dalam dekapan ibunya. Tatapan Akashi berubah saat menemukan foto yang terakhir dan kemudian membuatnya teringat kepada mendiang ibunya. Dan kemudian tatapan matanya jatuh ke sebuah foto seorang pria yang berdiri dalam balutan seragam kepolisian beserta perlengkapannya, sorot matanya begitu tegas dan nyaris mengingatkan Akashi dengan sosok ayahnya sendiri. Hanya saja yang membedakan adalah pria di foto itu memiliki aura kehangatan dibanding ayahnya yang begitu dingin. Dan pria itu adalah seorang polisi sementara ayahnya—

"Ah, saya pikir tidak ada orang di sini," suara berat itu agak mengagetkan Akashi dan ketika ia berputar ia melihat sosok yang sama persis dengan pria di foto tadi tengah berdiri di ambang pintu masuk, "Apa kau teman Satsuki?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Selamat sore."

"Selamat sore, err—?"

Ia bisa merasakan dirinya nyaris kehilangan suaranya sendiri dan ia bahkan belum pernah merasa segugup ini saat Hiroyuki menanyakan nama keluarganya. Dan Akashi tahu, bila Momoi Hiroyuki mengetahui dirinya berasal dari keluarga Akashi maka itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

" … Seijuurou. Panggil saja saya Seijuurou."

"Oh, namamu Seijuurou," Akashi tahu bahwa Hiroyuki seperti tengah mempelajari garis wajahnya seolah-olah pria itu seperti mengenali dirinya, "Kau mirip seseorang, tapi saya tidak begitu ingat. Ah ya, daripada kau lama menunggu, akan kupanggil Satsuki di kamarnya."

Akashi kembali mengangguk kaku. Dan beberapa saat kemudian setelah Momoi turun menuju ruang tamu, gadis itu dibuat bertanya-tanya dengan kepergian Akashi yang sudah pergi entah kemana. Momoi tidak tahu bahwa Akashi baru saja mengetahui _open-ending_ kisah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orang-orang selalu mengatakan bahwa tidak ada hal yang bersifat mustahil di dunia ini, bahkan perubahan manusia sekalipun. Kau bisa saja mengatakan hal yang menurutmu benar sampai beberapa detik kemudian kau memutar balik keadaan dimana kau mengatakan hal itu menjadi suatu kesalahan. Kau, bahkan aku pun, tidak pernah mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sang dalang ketika kita menjadi boneka tali dalam panggung sandiwara ini.

Seperti sebuah janji, aku bukanlah tipe orang yang hobi mengumbar janji. Meskipun aku tahu bahwa lebih banyak kemungkinan besar aku akan menepatinya. Namun, ingatlah selalu bahwa Tuhan selalu bergerak secara misterius tanpa diketahui oleh makhluk ciptaan-Nya. Begitu pula oleh dua anak manusia ini. Karena yang mereka tahu adalah tugas mereka hanya melakukan apa yang sudah menjadi takdir mereka.

Kecuali kalau mereka terlalu bego untuk pasrah pada nasib. Yeah, _kalau_.

Rasanya gadis itu mulai mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Juliette yang ditinggal mati oleh Romeo, Rose yang ditinggal mati oleh Jack, atau terserah pasangan cerita fiksi apapun yang kau sukai. Selama ini dirinya merasa teman-teman perempuannya terlalu tolol untuk mengikuti cerita cengeng yang sudah pasti diketahui semua orang akan membawa mereka ke dasar jurang perasaan dan biasanya berakhir dengan air mata sia-sia.

Tapi, setelah hari itu, ia sadar bahwa dirinya berada di posisi yang lebih parah dari Juliette ataupun Rose. Bukan bermaksud hiperbola, percayalah bila gadis itu tengah mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya. Bahkan ia berani bersumpah bahwa itu merupakan hal terjujur yang pernah diungkapan olehnya. Terlepas dari usianya yang cukup pas untuk ukuran remaja _labil_.

Faktanya, bukankah kehilangan jati diri orang yang kau cintai jauh lebih menyakitkan dibanding kehilangan nyawa orang yang kau cintai?

Mungkin berada di posisi Juliette atau Rose memang sangat menyedihkan. Tapi, sekali lagi Momoi berani memberi sanggahan bahwa dua tokoh utama wanita itu jauh lebih beruntung darinya. Setidaknya Rose dan Juliette mengetahui bahwa Jack dan Romeo memang mencintai mereka. Tetapi—ah, bahkan Momoi sendiri tidak bisa memastikan siapakah orang yang tengah bermain di lapangan basket sekarang ini.

Tidak mengenali sosok yang begitu kau sayangi merupakan hal yang menyedihkan, bukan?

Barangkali kau tidak tahu perasaan gadis itu saat ditatap oleh sepasang manik yang memandangnya dengan cara berbeda.

"_Kau … siapa kau?"_

"_Kaubicara apa, Satsuki? Tentu saja aku adalah Akashi Seijuurou."_

Dan seketika saja ia sadar bahwa sosok itu telah mati di dalam raga itu. Raga dengan rupa yang sama persis dengan sosoknya yang dulu. Tetapi, sepasang mata itu tak dapat membohonginya sama sekali. Tatapan matanya seperti sebuah tamparan keras bagi Momoi yang kemudian membuatnya sadar bahwa dirinya tidak mengenal Akashi seperti yang ia pikir sebelumnya.

Karena hari ini, ketika dirinya duduk di bangku panjang sendirian dengan kedua matanya mengikuti setiap gerakan Akashi, gadis itu hanyalah seorang gadis polos yang baru menyadari bahwa sosok yang tengah bermain basket di hadapannya itu tidaklah sama dengan sosok yang selama ini dikenalnya dengan begitu baik—setidaknya begitulah yang ia pikirkan selama ini.

Akashi memainkan bola oranye itu seperti biasa, tapi saat benda itu menyentuh lantai _gym_ terdengar sangat berbeda suara pantulannya. Terdengar begitu asing dan bahkan Midorima pun mengakui bahwa dirinya nyaris lupa bagaimana cara Akashi mengoper bola. Bahkan irama pemuda itu dalam memainkan bola tersebut juga berbeda, mungkin terdengar lebih kuat dan tak terhentikan. Tapi tak peduli sehebat apapun Akashi di depannya itu, Momoi tetap tidak mengenalinya.

Mungkin beberapa orang yang tidak mengenal sosok Akashi begitu lama akan berpikir bahwa Momoi hanya paranoid sepele saja. Tetapi gadis itu sangat yakin dengan hipotesanya bahwa sosok di hadapannya itu memang hanya orang asing. Jiwa tak dikenal yang menumpang hidup di dalam diri Akashi.

Sesungguhnya Momoi sudah merasakan ada sesuatu yang berubah di antara mereka berdua semenjak hari dimana Akashi datang ke rumahnya untuk mengambil buku cowok itu. Dan keesokan harinya, Momoi selalu mendapati keabsenan cowok itu di kelasnya, di atap, hingga jadwal latihan pun diabaikan pula oleh Akashi. Terutama sejak pertandingan antara dirinya dengan Murasakibara yang terjadi beberapa minggu setelah mereka berdua saling menjauh.

Sebelumnya ia sudah berusaha bertanya mengenai masalah cowok itu hingga berubah seperti ini. Namun berkali-kali pula Momoi mendapati kesulitan untuk menemuinya atau bahkan hanya sekedar untuk menghubunginya melalui ponsel. Dan dari hal itu saja dapat Momoi simpulkan bahwa ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan Akashi sampai bisa bersikap seperti itu kepadanya. Kemudian layaknya sebuah kejutan, keesokan malam Momoi melihat langsung Akashi sedang pergi dengan seorang cewek yang ciri-cirinya sama persis seperti apa yang pernah dikatakan Kise.

"_Seijuurou … ," _suatu hari ia memaksa Akashi untuk menemuinya di atap sekolah, _" … kenapa kau berubah?"_

Ya, dia tidak cukup tertarik untuk bertanya mengenai cewek lain yang katanya bernama Kira. Karena ia yakin bahwa alasan Akashi menjauh bukanlah mengenai gadis itu.

Suaranya terdengar bergetar saat bertanya, Momoi mencoba untuk tidak membiarkan air matanya keluar dari matanya. Dia yakin bahwa Akashi cukup menyadari bahwa gadis itu menahan diri untuk tidak menangis ketika dia menjawabnya dengan suara dingin. Momoi berpikir bahwa Akashi akan mencoba untuk menenangkannya dengan kata-kata atau sesuatu seperti itu. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya.

"_Satsuki … ," ia menjeda tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata gadis itu. Akashi ingin Momoi melihat kesungguhannya dalam mengatakan hal yang satu ini, "Apa yang telah terjadi, sebaiknya kau lupakan saja."_

Dan ketika ia tahu bahwa Momoi menangis karenanya, Akashi tidak tahan mendengar suara itu lagi dan memilih untuk melangkah pergi meninggalkan Momoi sendirian di sana. Dan sejak hari itu dia tidak pernah menemui Momoi lagi ataupun sekedar untuk menghubunginya melalui telepon.

Hingga akhirnya Akashi meminta Midorima mengatakan kepada Momoi bahwa ia ingin bertemu dengannya sebelum ia meninggalkan Tokyo menuju sekolah barunya di Kyoto, Rakuzan. Dia berpikir bahwa pertemuan setelah sekian lama sama-sama menjadi orang asing itu akan sangat canggung karena mereka tidak pernah berbicara sama sekali setelah hari ia memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dengannya.

Tapi persetan dengan kecanggungan itu, mereka berdua harus segera berbicara mengenai hal itu sebelum benar-benar terlambat atau mereka akan menyesali akhiran yang tidak pernah mereka inginkan.

Dan sekarang di sinilah mereka. Gadis itu masih duduk di bangku, sibuk dengan pemikiran akan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui olehnya. Sementara Akashi sibuk bermain basket seperti meng-_dribble_ bolanya atau memasukkannya ke dalam _ring_.

Mereka tampak seperti idiot. Yah, sebenarnya justru _dirinya_ yang seperti idiot. Ia mengundang gadis itu untuk menemuinya dan setelah dia setuju untuk datang ke sini Akashi mendadak seperti kehilangan kata-kata. Dia kehilangan setiap kata yang telah ia susun semalam untuk dibicarakan dengan Momoi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan?" akhirnya Momoi memilih untuk membuka percakapan. Gadis itu lelah bila harus terus-terusan bersikap kekanakan begini. Kemudian Akashi pun sudah mulai berhenti memainkan bolanya dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Jangan diam saja, Akashi-_kun_," Momoi berhenti bicara seraya menggigit bibirnya dan suaranya gemetar kembali. Ia tidak tahu seberapa besar efeknya pada cowok itu setelah Momoi memanggilnya 'Akashi-_kun_' lagi, "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu sekarang ... atau cukup selesaikan saja semuanya karena tanpa diberitahu pun aku yakin kalau kautahu kita tidak bisa terus begini lebih lama lagi, bukan? Katakanlah sesuatu sebelum aku memutuskan pergi dari sini."

Mulut Akashi mulai terbuka, tapi sekarang ia memfokuskan pandangannya ke gadis itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan membuatku mengulangi perkataanku, Akashi-_kun_. Kapan kau akan mulai berhenti untuk memperlakukanku seperti ini seolah semuanya baik-baik saja selama ini? Dengar, bila kau memang ingin menghentikan semuanya, cukup katakan saja. Jangan membuatku bimbang dengan sikapmu itu. Tapi ... bila memang kau ingin menjauh, setidaknya beri aku alasan mengapa kau berubah menjadi seseorang yang tidak pernah kukenal—"

"Kita sudah pernah membicarakan itu sebelumnya dan aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi. Kupikir perkataanku di atap waktu itu benar-benar jelas bagimu untuk memahaminya, Satsuki," Akashi menyelanya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa caranya memanggil dia dengan _Satsuki _benar-benar mengirimkan rasa nyeri yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Akashi kembali melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. "Selain itu, apa yang ingin aku bicarakan sekarang ini bukan tentang itu. Aku akan segera pergi ke Kyoto, tepatnya untuk melanjutkan SMA ke Rakuzan."

"Mengapa aku harus tahu jika kau ingin pergi ke Rakuzan? Aku pikir bahwa aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu sehingga aku tidak punya hak untuk tahu mengenai urusanmu."

Dalam hati ia mengeluh pedih. Mengapa gadis itu suka sekali bertanya? Apa ia tidak bisa cukup diam dan menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja? Sulit memang, namun Akashi sering menghadapi hal yang lebih sulit dari hal itu—menerima fakta yang sangat nyata. Karena ia hanya ingin menemui gadis itu kali ini, hanya itu saja. Tidak masalah bila pertemuan terakhir mereka hanya diisi dengan kekosongan suara saja selama ia masih bisa melihat gadis itu. Hal yang Akashi inginkan kali ini adalah dimana ia mempunyai perpisahan yang berarti dengan Momoi meski bukanlah perpisahan yang manis. Ia hanya ingin membuat sebuah kenangan pahit sekalipun asal ia masih bisa terus mengingat sosok gadis di hadapannya sekarang.

Momoi masih menungu jawaban Akashi. Kedua tangannya saling meremas sementara dia kembali menggigit bibirnya. Dia mencoba menahan air matanya lagi. Tetapi pada akhirnya gadis itu memang tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi kesedihannya. Dan saat air mata itu jatuh, Akashi tahu bahwa Momoi sudah lama memendam kesedihannya seorang diri.

"Asal kautahu … ," Momoi akhirnya kembali berucap di sela isak tangisnya, "Mungkin suatu kebenaran bahwa aku tidak mengenali siapa yang ada di dalam dirimu sekarang. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku tidak peduli siapa dirimu, meski kalian orang berbeda tapi kau tetap saja Akashi. Matamu hanya berusaha membohongiku seperti sebelumnya, bukan? Tapi aku yakin kalau kau juga tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa dibohongi olehmu, Seijuurou. Kautahu itu, kan?"

"Satsuki … ," ia menjeda sampai terdengar lagi suaranya, "Berhentilah menangis sekarang juga."

"Jangan pergi—"

"Satsuki!" Akashi menyela dengan nada tegas dan Momoi tahu bahwa pemuda itu sedang tidak main-main dengan ucapannya, "Jangan memaksaku untuk lebih kasar denganmu."

Ia tidak tahu bahwa jawabannya benar-benar mengirim rasa perih kepada gadis itu. Momoi pikir Akashi cukup mencintainya untuk mengatakan 'ya' dan tetap di sampingnya. Setidaknya untuk menunjukkan dan membuatnya percaya bahwa siapapun Akashi yang ada di hadapannya itu benar-benar menyayanginya seperti ia menyayangi pemuda itu. Dulu ataupun sekarang.

"Kenapa?" dia hanya bisa bertanya. Akashi terlalu bingung untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih dari pertanyaan itu. Terutama Momoi menatapnya dengan mata yang masih digenangi cairan itu. Diam-diam Akashi harus mengakui, setidaknya pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa melihat keadaan gadis itu benar-benar menyakitinya. Tapi ego seorang Akashi terlalu tinggi sehingga melarangnya untuk menunjukkan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang terhadap gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba Momoi berjalan mendekat sampai dia berdiri di depannya. Momoi menatap wajahnya sampai matanya bertemu dengan sepasang manik berbeda warna. Mata paling menakutkan yang pernah dilihat seumur hidupnya, namun kekaguman itu masih tersirat di sana. Matanya begitu indah dan penuh dengan rahasia, sesuatu yang menarik Momoi sampai gadis itu terjebak dalam auranya.

"Mungkin setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi, Akashi-_kun_," Momoi menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Tapi aku masih ingin mengetahui alasanmu berubah seperti ini."

Akashi merasa gerah diberi pertanyaan monoton seperti itu. "Oke, biarkan aku mengakuinya. Ya, mungkin kau benar bahwa aku sudah berubah. Tapi aku lebih suka dengan diriku yang sekarang. Itu membuatku lebih kuat dan aku peringatkan dirimu untuk menjauh jika kau mencoba untuk melawanku. Jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau mengenalku seperti yang kau pikirkan sebelumnya, _Satsuki_."

Tiba-tiba ia meninggalkan Momoi sendirian di sana setelah melempar bola oranye itu secara asal.

"Tunggu," ia berhenti saat suara Momoi menghentikan langkahnya, "Kupikir aku bisa mengerti dengan pilihanmu. Kupikir kau benar-benar mencintai basket karena itu seperti oksigen untukmu dan kau akan mati tanpanya. Aku hampir berpikir bahwa tidak masalah jika kaukalah atau menang selama kau terus bermain basket walau kemungkinan hal itu terjadi nyaris nihil. Tapi tolong pikirkan pertanyaanku ini baik-baik, Akashi-_kun_. Apakah dengan menjadi kuat begitu penting untukmu? Apa semudah itu kau menghempaskan semuanya?"

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali yang terlontar dari bibir pemuda itu sehingga Momoi kembali melanjutkan.

"Apakah kautahu, Akashi-_kun_?" Momoi mejeda ucapannya untuk beberapa detik, "Aku sangat senang saat kau memberikan semua kebaikan dan perhatianmu kepadaku bahkan sebelum kita berada di hubungan semacam ini. Aku masih ingat bagaimana kau memegang tanganku dan melindungiku dari bahaya apapun dan kemudian mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan membiarkan apapun menyakitiku karena kau tidak ingin melihatku menangis. Ironis dengan keadaan sekarang, bukan?"

Dan kemudian Momoi berjalan cepat menuju pintu _gymnasium_ sementara Akashi memilih untuk tinggal di sana dan terus mengatakan kepada dirinya bahwa itu adalah pilihan terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Akashi tidak akan pernah membiarkan gadis yang dicintainya melihatnya tersiksa oleh dirinya sendiri, apalagi sampai membawa gadis itu merasakan hal yang sama. Cukup dirinya saja. Dan ia yakin bahwa Momoi akan baik-baik saja setelah ia meninggalkan kota ini.

Karena Akashi yakin dari segala sisi yang dipilih memiliki resikonya masing-masing. Dan bila ia memilih terjun ke jurang bersama gadis itu, ia sudah tahu bahwa akan sangat sulit untuk mendaki keluar dari jurang tersebut. Maka dari itu, ia memilih untuk mengakhirinya sekarang juga.


	7. Chapter 7

**_I beg you to read this A/N first:_**

_Kayaknya gue kudu ngasih tau kalo chapter ini ada sekitar 10k+ (tanpa AN loh ya) jadi bacanya kudu sabar dan pelan-pelan. Ada beberapa hal yang mau gue bahas._

_Pertama. Well sebenernya di fic BM ini gue ingin memainkan peran Bokushi dan Oreshi secara bersama-sama. Got it? Ada alasan tertentu kenapa gue memainkan keduanya, dan alasan itu akan terkuak di perjalanan menuju ending nanti. So I keep it by myself, if you really kepo just read it until the last chapter.  
><em>

_Kedua, meski di sini mau Bokushi atau Oreshi, gue tetep nunjukin kalo Akashi itu care kok sama Momoi meski nggak gamblang secara langsung. Coba deh lo perhatiin di fic ini. Meski sosok Oreshi udah kek jerk, tapi di lain sisi dia masih menunjukkan bentuk kepedulian dia kayak Akashi yang sebenernya khawatir pas Momoi nyaris dianu-anu sama preman itu, terus Akashi yang sebenernya cemas dan panik pas Momoi tenggelem di kolam renang, bahkan Akashi meski kesannya bodo amatan sama Momoi dia tetep ngasih kado ke Momoi, kan?_

Perhatiin juga pas di chap flashback kemarin. Bahkan sosok Oreshi jauuuuh lebih perhatian ke Momoi. Dan meski udah ada Bokushi, gue membuat sosok Bokushi tetep ada keinginan untuk melindungi Momoi dari dunianya. Karena gimanapun juga bagi Akashi dunianya terlalu gelap buat orang kayak Momoi dan dia juga tau diri kalo mereka tetep lanjut cuma buang waktu krn secara bokapnya aja mafia masa dia masih nekat pacaran sama anak polisi? Makanya kan pas ketemu bokapnya Momoi, Akashi cuma bilang namanya Seijuurou tanpa nyebut kalo dia Akashi *tuh kan gue bikin essay*

(btw, gue penasaran deh sekitar di chapter 5 kalo nggak salah gue bikin scene Akashi ngobrol sama bokapnya dan itu ngebahas pekerjaannya sebagai mafia. Mungkin gue kurang jelas maparinnya kali ya. Meski di A/N chap 5 itu juga udah gue frontalin soal profesi ayahnya Akashi. Well, mungkin kurang dinotis sama readers lol. Tapi bakal gue perjelas di chapter 12 kalo nggak salah).

**_P.S.: gue belom sempet ngedit atau ngecek ini-itu di fic ini, jadi sori kalo banyak kesalahan atau adegan yang kurang sinkron. Kalo ada waktu bakal gue usahain buat benerin adegan yang bolong-bolong itu._**

**_(((I have a plan to make AkaMomo Week. If you're interested, just come to my tumblr *check it on my FFn's profile account* tapi ceknya besok aja ya soalnya baru mau gue bikin sekarang wkwk)))_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beautiful Mistake<strong>_

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>"Lain kali jangan terlambat."<p>

Hanya ucapan itu yang dilontarkan Akashi ketika melihat kedatangan Momoi dari arah gerbang asrama. Tanpa diberi tahu pun mereka semua (baik Momoi ataupun anggota Rakuzan yang lainnya) sudah tahu bahwa cowok itu agak jengkel disuruh menunggu Momoi yang telat bangun hari ini. Padahal kenyataannya Akashi sendirilah alasan Momoi tidur larut malam karena harus mengerjakan segala macam hal yang _katanya_ penting untuk tim. Kalau saja cowok itu tidak membebaninya, sudah pasti Momoi bisa tidur tepat waktu.

Diam-diam Momoi mengumpat kesal dalam hati atas sikap Akashi. Setidaknya cowok itu harus tahu diri mengenai alasan Momoi telat bangun karena siapa. Tapi tentu saja di sini bukanlah karena Momoi berniat mengeluh atau apa, hanya saja batas kesabarannya tidak setinggi langit bila terus diberi beban. Apalagi oleh orang yang sama pula.

"Kau pasti begadang, ya?"

Suara cowok yang berjalan di sampingnya membuat Momoi kaget. Ia melihat sosok Reo yang ternyata tengah bicara dengannya. Dan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Reo, cowok itu sudah lebih dulu menunjuk wajah Momoi dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Semua orang tentunya bisa melihat kantung matamu yang agak gelap, Momoi," ujar Reo dan kembali memandang lurus ke depan.

Momoi menggaruk telinganya canggung. "Ehehe, memang sejelas itu, Mibuchi-_senpai_? Padahal aku sudah menggunakan alas bedak untuk menutupinya loh."

Ia melihat Reo menahan senyum. "Mungkin sudah agak pudar. Seharusnya setelah alas bedak, kau menggunakan bedak tabur lebih dulu dan baru menggunakan bedak _compact_ sebagai sentuhan terakhir. Tapi tipis saja, nanti kalau terlalu tebal jadi terlihat _menor_."

Gadis itu melongo seperti orang idiot saat mendengar penjelasan Reo. Oke, dia memang tahu barangkali ada benarnya mengenai gosip soal Reo yang sejenis 'terong' berkedok 'cabe'. Tapi … ya ampun, Momoi merasa malu sebagai seorang cewek tulen dengan pengetahuan soal _make-up_ yang masih di bawah _level_ seorang cowok.

"Oh … ehehe, begitu? Pantas saja. Lain kali aku akan mengikuti saran Mibuchi-_sen _—aduh!"

Momoi menyentuh wajahnya yang bertabrakan dengan punggung Akashi yang ada di depannya. Lagi-lagi Momoi mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa cowok di depannya itu harus berhenti secara tiba-tiba, sih?! Namun gadis itu menahan kekesalannya saat sayup-sayup telinganya dapat mendengar suara khas kereta api dari arah stasiun yang ada di depan mereka. Kini ia paham bahwa ternyata Akashi berhenti karena menyadari kalau mereka telah sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju.

Akhirnya mereka membeli tiket masing-masing. Beruntung sekali hari ini tidak perlu mengantri mengingat hari ini adalah akhir pekan di mana kebanyakan orang akan lebih memilih mendekam di rumah dan menghabiskan waktu mereka yang selalu digunakan untuk bekerja demi kumpul bersama keluarga.

Kemudian mereka semua memasuki jalur kereta yang akan mengantar mereka menuju Tokyo. Tentu saja kedatangan mereka ke sana bukanlah tanpa sebuah alasan. Beberapa jam lagi pertandingan Touou dengan Seirin akan dimulai dan pertandingan inilah yang menurut Akashi sangat amat wajib ditonton mengingat di _semi_-_final_ inilah akan segera diketahui tim mana yang akan masuk ke babak _final_ Interhigh nanti.

Namun, itu bukanlah berarti jadwal hari ini hanyalah menonton pertandingan mereka. Rakuzan memiliki pertandingan lain melawan Shutoku yang artinya Akashi akan kembali bertemu dengan Midorima Shintarou sebagai lawan. Dan kali ini Midorima akan melawannya sebagai Akashi yang _sebenarnya_.

"Hachuuu~!"

Momoi langsung mengambil saputangan dari dalam tas tangannya. Ia mengelap cairan yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya menggunakan saputangan berwarna merah tersebut. Kini dapat ia pastikan bahwa ujung hidungnya sudah berwarna kemerahan seperti tomat. Inilah hal yang paling mengganggu untuk Momoi bila sudah begadang sekali saja, biasanya ia memang mudah terserang pilek atau batuk.

"Rapatkan jaketmu," sahut Akashi yang sudah berdiri di samping Momoi, "Lalu, jangan berdiri di garis kuning, Momoi."

"Aku tahu itu," balas Momoi sambil menarik retsleting jaket hijaunya hingga mencapai atas dada.

Tampaknya Akashi hendak mengatakan sesuatu kembali sampai akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut setelah terdengar suara kereta yang perlahan mendekat ke jalur tempatnya tengah berdiri. Perlahan kereta tersebut mulai berhenti, kemudian disusul dengan pintu ganda di depannya yang terbuka lebar dan menampakkan suasana cukup ramai di dalam kereta tersebut.

Namun, sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain selain tetap masuk ke dalam kereta tersebut. Waktu tidak mungkin menunggu mereka sementara pertandingan nyaris dimulai sebentar lagi. Kemudian mereka memasuki gerbong kereta tersebut dan melihat bahwa semua kursi yang tersedia nyaris telah ditempati oleh penumpang lainnya.

"Sebaiknya kita cari tempat duduk kosong di gerbong lainnya," ajak Akashi.

Butuh beberapa kali melewati setiap gerbong yang ternyata kursi-kursinya sudah terisi penuh oleh penumpang, hingga nyaris di gerbong terakhir akhirnya mereka menemukan satu-satunya kursi yang kosong di kereta itu. Rasanya Momoi seperti menemukan sebuah sumur air di padang pasir, kakinya sudah pegal sekali. Belum lagi kereta yang bergerak membuatnya kesulitan menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Eh?!"

Momoi melotot saat melihat kursi tersebut sudah lebih dulu dikuasai oleh Akashi. Sementara yang lain mau tak mau tetap berdiri karena tak memiliki kesempatan untuk duduk setidaknya selama dua jam ke depan. Dan tampaknya mereka pun terlalu segan untuk berebutan kursi dengan Akashi.

"Akashi-_kun_, kenapa kaududuk di sana?" tanya Momoi pelan, namun nada suaranya terdengar menahan kesal.

"Tentu saja karena kursi ini kosong, apa lagi?" Akashi bertanya balik seolah tak merasa aneh dengan tindakannya tersebut.

Gadis itu mendengus. "Lupakan," dan Momoi akhirnya berpegangan dengan gantungan yang ada pada kereta tersebut persis seperti kawan-kawannya yang lain.

"Sei-_chaaan_, biarkan Momoi yang duduk. Dia sepertinya sudah kelelahan berdiri," bujuk Reo.

"Aku yang lebih dulu duduk di sini," balas Akashi dengan nada tegas. Jelas sekali dia _ogah_ mengalah untuk Momoi. Memangnya cewek itu pikir dia siapa?

"Memang benar, Akashi. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga Momoi itu tetaplah perempuan. Kautahu istilah _ladies first_, kan?" kata Kotarou yang ikut menimpali pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Akashi membuang muka ke arah lain sebelum menggumamkan sesuatu. "Memangnya dia perempuan?"

Momoi melotot. "Hei! Aku mendengarnya tahu!"

"Lalu kenapa kalau kau mendengarnya?"

"Tentu saja aku tersinggung dengan ucapanmu. Aku ini perempuan tulen. Kalau aku bukan perempuan, lalu kenapa dulu kita berdua—" Momoi menjeda ucapannya dan sepertinya Akashi juga mengerti arah pembicaraan gadis itu, "Kalau aku bukan perempuan … berarti kau itu dulu homo!"

"Pffft!"

Akashi tertohok mendengar tuduhan semena-mena yang dilontarkan dari bibir cewek itu. Belum lagi suara kekehan meledek dari Kotarou dan Eikichi membuatnya semakin tersudut, apalagi sepertinya yang lainnya pun turut berusaha menahan tawa mereka setelah mendengar pernyataan cewek sinting di depannya itu. Bahkan beberapa penumpang lain yang mendengarnya.

Lalu, ia berdecak kesal karena kenyataan memaksanya untuk _mau tak mau_ mengalah. Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya sebelum kemudian berhadapan dengan Momoi. Akashi sepertinya hendak menyuruh Momoi untuk duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya ia tempati, namun keadaan kereta yang tengah bergerak membuat tubuh Akashi agak limbung dan refleks berpegangan pada gantungan kereta di dekatnya.

Momoi tersentak saat melihat tangan Akashi yang menggenggam tangannya. Meski dia tahu bahwa sebenarnya cowok itu pun _pastinya_ juga tidak sudi berpegangan tangan dengannya. Ia berdeham untuk memberi kode kepada Akashi agar cowok itu segera melepas tangannya dan untungnya segera dilakukan cowok itu.

"Duduklah di sana," katanya pelan tanpa berniat memandang Momoi. Namun, gadis itu pun sepertinya juga tidak terlalu peduli mau Akashi melihatnya atau tidak saat berbicara.

Gadis itu mendudukkan diri di kursi yang belum lama ditempati Akashi. Perjalanan kereta yang panjang membuatnya terlelap perlahan dengan begitu tenang. Sementara si pemuda yang masih berdiri terlihat tidak tertarik untuk ikut campur dalam pembicaraan seru di antara Eikichi, Reo dan Kotarou. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya, ada sesuatu yang aneh yang menyelimuti dirinya. Seperti sebuah kejutan listrik. Entah bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi, tapi tangannya terasa begitu … hangat.

Ya, tangan yang sebelumnya sempat bersentuhan dengan tangan gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara riuh mulai terdengar dari arah tribun penonton ketika mereka memasuki _gymnasium_ Tokyo itu. Tampaknya pertandingan antara Touou melawan Seirin sudah memasuki ronde terakhir bila dilihat dari reaksi penonton yang kian memanas. Sayang sekali mereka harus kehilangan beberapa adegan yang sepertinya sangat seru. Di lapangan terlihat Aomine yang tengah berusaha merebut bola yang di-_dribble_ oleh Kagami.

Akashi mengajak mereka semua duduk di kursi-kursi kosong di bagian paling belakang tribun penonton. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari setiap gerakan yang dilakukan kedua _ace_ dari masing-masing tim yang tengah bertanding. Tanpa dijelaskan lebih panjang lagi pun ia sudah tahu bahwa banyak perkembangan yang terjadi secara drastis pada kedua pemain. Cowok itu tersenyum tipis saat melihat Aomine yang akhirnya berhasil merebut bola tersebut dan mencetak skor untuk Touou Gakuen.

Sepertinya tak hanya Akashi yang merasa bangga karena mantan teman setimnya di Teikou itu berhasil bangkit dari keterpurukannya pada _Winter Cup_ tahun kemarin. Senyum Momoi pun mengembang melihat pertandingan tersebut, terutama ketika gadis itu menyadari perubahan kedudukan skor yang menjadi 109-107 untuk Touou Gakuen. Ia tahu bahwa Aomine dan yang lainnya memang pemain-pemain yang hebat meskipun tanpa kehadirannya di tim mereka.

"Sepertinya lain kali aku harus hati-hati dengan ucapanku."

Sahutan dari Akashi cukup menarik perhatian Momoi untuk menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Momoi tak mengerti.

"Aku bisa melihat kemampuan Aomine dan timnya berkembang dengan begitu pesat," ujar Akashi sebelum akhirnya membalas tatapan Momoi, "Bahkan di saat kau tidak bersama mereka."

Ia memalingkan wajah untuk menonton pertandingan lagi. Namun Akashi tahu kalau gadis itu tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan sekarang ini. Yeah, sekali-kali bersikap _agak_ baik juga bukan perbuatan dosa, kan?

"Aku sudah tahu bahwa suatu hari nanti kau akan bicara begitu," kata Momoi yang terdengar sombong di telinga Akashi.

"Tapi mereka belum sehebat Rakuzan."

Kening Momoi membuat kerutan, ia memandang tak suka ke cowok di sampingnya atas ucapannya tadi. Ia pikir sejak mengalami kekalahan dari Seirin di pertandingan terakhir telah mampu mengembalikan Akashi yang _sebenarnya_ ke dalam raga itu. Nyatanya, Momoi sendiri bahkan tak bisa memastikan siapakah yang ada di dalam tubuh cowok itu sekarang.

Momoi memilih diam, merasa tak ada gunanya melawan argumen Akashi dan ia yakin bahwa bila ia terus memberi protes hanya membawa obrolan mereka berdua pada pembicaraan yang tak berujung. Kemudian sebuah bunyi peluit dari wasit membuat fokus pandangan Momoi kembali ke arah lapangan. Dan seketika saja matanya membulat lebar saat melihat hasil yang terpampang di sana.

Akashi tersenyum sinis. "Mereka _memang_ belum lebih kuat dari Rakuzan."

Skor akhir: 109-110. Kemenangan diraih oleh Seirin—lagi.

Dari kejauhan pun Momoi bisa melihat sahabat sejak kecilnya itu masih berdiri tegak dengan punggung lebar yang menghadap ke arahnya. Aomine-_nya_ telah mengalami kekalahan lagi. Secercah rasa khawatir mengitari relung hati Momoi. Apa yang akan dilakukan Aomine setelah kekalahannya di Interhigh ini? Momoi harap Aomine tidak nekat untuk berhenti bermain basket hanya karena skor ini.

Kedua bahu Aomine naik-turun, Momoi tahu bahwa cowok itu sangat amat kelelahan karena mengeluarkan banyak energi di pertandingan hari ini. Tetapi, itu bukanlah rasa lelah biasa, ia tahu itu. Momoi memang bukan cenayang atau orang yang punya kekuatan untuk membaca pikiran, ikatan batin di antara dia dengan Aomine membuatnya mengetahui bahwa Aomine lebih lelah untuk menerima kekalahan lagi.

Kemudian terlihat wasit mengatur kedua tim untuk berbaris sebagai penutupan. Aomine terlihat tak begitu berekspresi seperti biasanya. Matanya menyiratkan kekosongan, entah karena memang tak ada hal yang sedang dia pikirkan atau dirinya terlalu takut untuk menunjukkan rasa kekecewaannya.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_!"

Suara riuh penonton terdengar lebih kencang lagi. Pendukung Seirin dengan bangga meneriakan nama SMA itu bahkan sampai terlihat beberapa orang yang membawa spanduk bertuliskan 'Semangat Seirin!' atau seperti 'Kalahkan Touou!'. Sementara itu deretan pendukung Touou memasang wajah kecewa yang serupa, namun kekecewaan mereka tak patut disandingkan dengan kekecewaan Aomine pada dirinya sendiri.

Akashi hanya terdiam di posisi duduknya ketika beberapa anggota tim Rakuzan masih membicarakan pertandingan Seirin dengan Touou. Meski hanya sedikit adegan pertandingan yang terlihat oleh mereka, namun sepertinya tak menyurutkan rasa kagum atas kemenangan Seirin dan terkejut atas kekalahan Touou yang kedua kalinya. Bahkan tampaknya Reo, Eikichi dan Kotarou pun sama hebohnya mengenai pertandingan _semi_-_final_ ini.

"Akashi-_senpai_," tiba-tiba Akahiro menyahut dari kursi di belakang Akashi, "Jadi … inikah Touou Gakuen?"

"Hm," gumam Akashi, "Tapi bagaimanapun juga, jangan pernah meremehkan kemampuan mereka, Akahiro. Meski mengalami kekalahan oleh Seirin sebanyak dua kali, tetap saja Touou Gakuen memiliki _skill_ dalam bermain yang sangat hebat."

"Begitukah? Aku bukannya ingin menyinggung, hanya saja aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang pernah dikatakan oleh Momoi-_senpai_ tempo hari."

Kini Akashi menoleh ke Akahiro. Sekilas ia baru saja tersadar ketika mendapati Momoi sudah tak ada di sampingnya lagi. Berusaha tidak peduli, Akashi tetap melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Akahiro.

"Memang apa yang dia katakan kepadamu?"

"Em, yeah, sebenarnya aku tidak bertanya juga sih kepada Momoi-_senpai_. Hanya mengobrol biasa, tapi di sela obrolan kami dia sempat bilang bahwa Aomine Daiki itu merupakan _ace_ di tim yang kaupimpin saat di SMP dulu. Lalu, Momoi-_senpai_ juga menambahkan kalau sampai saat ini Akashi-_senpai_ belum pernah mengalahkan Aomine-_san_."

Akashi memutar balik ke posisi semula, dalam hati agak tersinggung dengan pernyataan tak langsung yang kata Akahiro merupakan dari Momoi itu.

"Dan kau bermaksud mengatakan kalau aku _pasti_ akan kalah bila menghadapi Aomine?"

Akahiro buru-buru menggeleng kepala. "Ti-tidak, aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah hal yang dikatakan oleh Momoi-_senpai_ itu benar atau tidak. Aku ini tipe orang yang rasa ingin tahunya tinggi, _senpai_. Jadi, daripada berprasangka yang aneh-aneh, makanya aku bertanya langsung."

"Dia hanya sok tahu," jawab Akashi sambil menyilangkan kedua lengan tangannya di depan dada, "Aku tidak ingin mengumbar janji palsu, karena aku sudah _menjanjikan_ kemenangan di tanganku bila pertandingan Rakuzan dengan Touou tiba."

Akahiro terpaku di tempat mendengar tekad Akashi. Sepertinya ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya telah membawa Akashi ke dalam obrolan yang sedikit membuatnya tersinggung. Sementara itu Akashi masih memikirkan perkataan Momoi. Menggelikan sekali bila dia mengalami kekalahan _lagi_. Dasar cewek sok tahu, seenaknya saja dia berkata seperti itu. Akashi akan membuat Momoi menelan kembali ucapannya itu.

"Omong-omong, _senpai_," Akahiro kembali menyahut, "Sebentar lagi pertandingan kita melawan Shutoku akan dimulai. Tapi, sedari tadi Momoi-_senpai_ belum kembali."

Ck, dasar cewek merepotkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia berdiri di sudut ruangan. Satu-satunya pintu keluar di ruangan tersebut terbuka lebar, memberinya sebuah penglihatan di mana Aomine tengah terduduk lemas di anak tangga. Sebuah tempat paling tepat untuk menyendiri dan melepaskan sejauh mungkin rasa tak enak di hati mengingat kebanyakan orang lebih memilih keluar-masuk melalui pintu sebelah utara.

Untuk beberapa menit Momoi menunggu cowok itu untuk melakukan sesuatu, namun kenyataannya ia sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan Momoi sampai mengira kalau Aomine tidak bernapas. Khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengannya, akhirnya Momoi memutuskan untuk berjalan perlahan mendekati Aomine yang sepertinya tidak menyadari hawa kehadirannya.

Kini Momoi bisa melihatnya lebih jelas lagi ketika ia sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Aomine. Cowok itu masih tak bergerak dari posisinya di mana kedua lengan tangannya bertumpu pada kedua lutut kakinya. Tangannya yang besar saling meremas kencang seperti menahan diri untuk tidak menghancurkan sesuatu. Apakah kekalahan ini _lebih_ menyakitkan untuknya?

Kemudian Momoi mulai berjongkok di hadapan Aomine yang tetap menundukkan wajah. Entah bagaimana Momoi harus menjelaskan perasaannya ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata biru kelam milik Aomine. Betapa ia ingin membawa pemuda itu ke dalam dekapannya, hal yang dulu selalu dilakukan Aomine setiap Momoi sedang bersedih. Dan memang benar, kali ini Momoi membawa pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan lakukan hal ini kepadaku, Satsuki," gumam Aomine dengan suara yang terdengar sangat parau di telinga Momoi. Gadis itu memang mendengarkannya, hanya saja kedua tangannya tak ingin melepaskan Aomine sekarang. Setidaknya sampai pemuda itu merasa lebih baik lagi.

"Satsuki, jangan bertindak seperti seorang Ibu lagi sekarang," katanya lagi sembari berusaha melepaskan pelukan Momoi. Namun Momoi tetap bersikeras, bahkan mengencangkan pelukannya. Akhirnya Aomine menghela napas, dan kemudian membalas dekapan sahabatnya itu.

Lama mereka dalam posisi itu dan perlahan Aomine bisa merasakan seragam basketnya basah. Tiba-tiba dia melepaskan Momoi dan kali ini gadis itu tidak melawannya. Ternyata benar seperti apa yang dia duga, gadis itu menangis. Ugh, betapa Aomine benci melihat Momoi yang terlihat menyedihkan seperti sekarang ini. Bukannya dia sok _gentle_ atau apa, hanya saja karena memang Momoi terlihat jelek sekali bila menangis dengan matanya yang sembab dan hidungnya yang berair.

"Kenapa justru kau yang menangis?" tanya Aomine pelan sambil menepuk puncak kepala Momoi.

Gadis itu berusaha berbicara normal di sela isak tangisannya. "Kenapa kau masih bertanya? Tentu saja aku juga merasa sedih bila melihat Dai-_chan_ seperti ini."

"Satsuki, kau sendiri tahu bahwa kekalahan ini tidak ada artinya untukku—"

"Bohong!" Momoi memotong ucapan cowok itu, bahkan memberinya sebuah pukulan pelan pada bahunya.

"Oi! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memukulku, sih?!"

"Habisnya kau masih sempat-sempatnya untuk membohongiku. Aku sudah mengenalmu nyaris seumur hidupku!"

Aomine terdiam sebentar sebelum terdengar kekehan pelan dari mulutnya.

"Yeah, kau memang benar. Memang ini _agak_ menyakitkan, tapi kekalahan ini adalah sebuah tamparan yang begitu menyenangkan. Bila memang itu yang ingin kau ketahui soal perasaanku sekarang," ujar Aomine seraya menghapus air mata Momoi.

Momoi tampak tak mengerti jawabannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Aomine tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan cowok itu membaringkan diri di anak tangga teratas sehingga matanya bertatapan langsung dengan langit biru tanpa awan. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan lewat mulut. Rasa lelah masih ada, ia harus bisa merilekskan diri terutama otot-otot tubuhnya yang masih agak menegang.

"Jadi?" Momoi menunggu jawabannya.

"Oh, kau masih penasaran ternyata, Satsuki," kata Aomine seraya meliriknya sekilas, "Kautahu? Terkadang akhir yang manis harus dilalui dengan sebuah awalan yang pahit."

Momoi tak menyahutinya. Gadis itu justru beranjak berdiri sebelum duduk kembali tepat di samping Aomine tengah berbaring. Lalu, mereka terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Hening memang bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk mencerminkan hubungan mereka berdua. Akan tetapi, di saat begini pun mereka masih bisa menikmati kedekatan mereka seperti biasanya.

"Akhir yang manis harus dilalui dengan sebuah awalan yang pahit," Momoi mengulang kalimat Aomine, "Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kaubisa mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar puitis selain sumpah serapah, Dai-_chan_."

Cowok di sampingnya menyemburkan sebuah tawa. "Kau meledekku?"

Ia mengulum senyum. "Apa itu pernyataan?"

"Oh, kau benar-benar jahat sekali, Satsuki," Aomine memasang ekspresi pura-pura marah dan hal itu mengundang tawa Momoi yang terdengar begitu menggelitik Aomine untuk turut tertawa pula. Kemudian mereka kembali terdiam sampai akhirnya cowok itu mengeluarkan sebuah dehaman.

"Mengalami kekalahan untuk kedua kalinya memang bukan keinginanku," sahutnya di tengah keheningan, "Bahkan bukan juga keinginan siapapun. Hanya orang tolol yang sudah jatuh ke dalam jurang dan berniat jatuh kembali setelah berhasil bangkit."

Momoi mendengarkannya sebaik mungkin meski gadis itu tidak menyahuti.

"Tapi setelah kupikir kembali, ada kalanya mengalami kegagalan untuk kedua kalinya adalah hal yang baik untukku. Kekalahan ini membuatku seperti kembali ke masa di mana aku bukanlah Aomine Daiki yang _mereka_ kenal. Karena kekalahan ini membuatku sadar bahwa aku tidaklah sehebat apa yang dulu kubilang. Tetapi, aku juga berterima kasih atas rasa sakit ini."

Tiba-tiba Aomine beranjak duduk. Kedua matanya menatap lurus pada sepasang sepatu yang dipakainya. Momoi pikir Aomine hendak membenarkan tali sepatunya yang terlepas, nyatanya cowok itu memang hanya memandanginya saja.

"Dengan mengalami kesakitan karena kekalahan ini membuatku ingin terus berjuang bersama yang lainnya," kemudian ia menatap Momoi, "Dan pada saat itulah, ketika aku bersama yang lain kembali bangkit, Touou akan segera menemui Rakuzan di pertandingan _Winter Cup_ musim dingin nanti."

Momoi terperangah melihat tekadnya dan perlahan seulas senyum bahagia menghiasi bibirnya.

"Akan kutunggu kau saat hari itu tiba, Dai-_chan_."

"Momoi."

Mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang mereka secara bersamaan dan melihat sosok Akashi yang tengah berdiri di sana. Cowok itu sepertinya sudah sangat siap untuk pertandingan melawan Shutoku yang akan diadakan beberapa menit lagi bila dilihat dari celana _training_ selutut yang kini dikenakannya. _Jersey_ Akashi yang tidak dikancingkan ditiup angin dan membuat _jersey_ miliknya bergoyang pelan.

"Oh, Akashi-_kun_," Momoi berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Sementara itu, Aomine tetap di posisinya yang semula tanpa berniat sedikit pun untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang mata merah saga Akashi. Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan kembali terjadi sampai Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi.

"Segera berkumpul, pertandingan dimulai sebentar lagi," katanya tanpa berniat sedikit pun untuk menoleh ke belakang.

Selepas kepergian Akashi, Aomine turut berdiri pada akhirnya.

"Jadi … Akashi, huh?"

Momoi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa pula dengan nada bicaramu itu?"

Aomine membungkam mulutnya seolah tengah menahan senyuman muncul di bibirnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja. Sebaiknya kau ikuti perintah kapten-_mu_ itu."

Cewek itu memutar bola matanya. "Oh, kaumulai lagi membuatku kesal."

"Iya iya, aku kan hanya bercanda. Tapi memang benar, sebaiknya kau segera pergi sebelum si singa meraung-raung tidak jelas," canda Aomine sambil terkekeh.

Momoi merasakan sudut bibirnya berkedut. "Iya, Dai-_chan_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eikichi segera mengoper bola yang sebelumnya ia giring ke arah Reo, namun hal itu ternyata sudah lebih dulu diketahui oleh Takao yang kemudian dengan cepat merebut bola oranye itu. Kotarou yang melihat hal itu menggeram kesal dan posisinya yang kebetulan berada di dekat _ring_ timnya sendiri segera menghadang Takao yang hendak mencetak skor untuk Shutoku.

Takao mengangkat bola tersebut menggunakan kedua tangannya dan memasang posisi seolah ia hendak melakukan _overhead pass_. Kotarou berusaha melompat setinggi mungkin dengan maksud menggagalkan tembakan dari Takao. Sayangnya, Kotarou yang terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan tak menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukan oleh Takao hanyalah sebuah trik biasa.

Dengan cepat, sesuai rencananya, Takao mengoper bola tersebut ke arah samping di mana Nakamura Shigure langsung menangkapnya dan mengopernya lagi ke Midorima yang sudah berdiri di wilayah _three-point_. Dan sebelum sempat dicegah oleh Eikichi yang hendak menggagalkan tembakan Midorima dari arah belakang, cowok berkacamata itu langsung segera mencetak skor yang dinyatakan sah oleh wasit.

Momoi menggigit bibir bawahnya, khawatir dengan hasil akhir skor nanti. Bukannya ia meragukan kemampuan anggota Rakuzan. _Well_, meski masih merasa dongkol atas tindakan kapten dan pelatihnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, tetap saja keputusan Momoi untuk menjadi manajer mereka membuatnya memiliki suatu kewajiban berupa tanggung jawab. Dan ia sendiri pun tak mengelak bila kejadian seperti di _Winter Cup_ tahun kemarin akan terjadi lagi.

Gadis itu dapat melihat betapa kacaunya sang kapten sekarang. Momoi paham bahwa Akashi bukanlah tipe orang yang akan terang-terangan mengaku bahwa dia buntu strategi dan hal itu bukanlah karena Akashi ingin dicap sebagai cowok dingin yang keren atau sejenisnya. Lebih tepatnya posisi dan harga dirilah yang membuatnya harus mau tak mau bertindak demikian.

"Momoi," suara Shirogane membuatnya tersentak, "Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Saya pikir ada baiknya kita meminta _time-out_, Shirogane-_san_. Tenaga mereka mulai berkurang setiap detiknya dan harus dipulihkan untuk minimal satu atau dua menit saja. Belum lagi Akashi-_kun_ sendiri juga terlihat kesulitan untuk membaca situasi pertandingan kali ini," lalu Momoi memandang Shirogane, "Apa sebaiknya kita mengganti strategi sekarang, pelatih?"

Shirogane terdiam, mempertimbangkan saran Momoi sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah, beri mereka _time-out_."

Di sisi lain, Akashi tengah berkacak pinggang seraya sesekali menyisir poni rambutnya ke arah belakang. Pikirannya benar-benar berantakan sekali sekarang. Bagaimanapun ia tak bisa menunjukkan ekspresi yang sebenarnya di hadapan teman-teman setimnya karena hal itu bisa mempengaruhi semangat mereka semua bila mengetahui kapten mereka sendiri mengalami kepanikan. Dan kemudian wasit kembali membunyikan peluit seraya mengatakan bahwa Rakuzan diberi _time-out_ selama satu menit. Akashi mengerti bahwa ini merupakan permintaan Momoi dan Shirogane.

Satu per satu tim reguler Rakuzan berkumpul ke bangku yang disediakan untuk tim mereka. Momoi memberikan mereka masing-masing minuman khusus untuk mengganti ion yang hilang. Dan setelah memastikan semuanya mendapatkan minumannya masing-masing, Momoi kembali duduk di samping Shirogane untuk mengatur strategi baru.

"Kita akan ganti strategi," sahut Shirogane membuat semua anak didiknya menoleh ke arahnya, "Sesuai dengan apa yang telah dipertimbangkan, kita akan menggunakan strategi C. Hayama, kontrol emosimu sebaik mungkin. Jangan sampai kau terkecoh dengan tipuan tim lawan. Amarah tidak akan membuatmu langsung menjadi pemenang."

Kotarou menunduk. "Baik, pelatih!"

Kemudian Shirogane berpaling ke arah kapten. "Kau juga, Akashi. Kenapa bisa kau sampai tidak fokus dengan pertandingan hari ini? Jangan pikirkan hal lain selain pertandingan ini, Akashi! Fokuskan dirimu pada pertandingan! Tunjukkan sikapmu sebagai kapten yang patut diteladani anggota timnya."

Semua mata memandang kepada Akashi yang duduk di samping Momoi. Cowok itu hanya diam diberi pandangan seperti itu, sebuah pandangan yang diketahui Momoi akan membuat Akashi risih meski hanya dalam beberapa detik saja. Namun cowok itu sama sekali tak tertarik untuk menanggapi pandangan mereka, melainkan hanya tetap diam dengan kedua lengan tangannya yang ada di atas kedua lutut untuk menumpu beban tubuhnya.

"Baik, pelatih," jawab Akashi sambil menyisiri poni rambutnya yang basah oleh peluh ke arah belakang sehingga pandangannya dapat terlihat lebih jelas lagi.

Dan kemudian, wasit memberi tanda bahwa pertandingan dimulai kembali. Pertandingan yang akan menentukan Raja mana yang akan mendapatkan mahkotanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Priiiit!_

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_!"

Suara riuh penonton berkumandang di _gymnasium_ Tokyo. Pertandingan Rakuzan melawan Shutoku baru saja berakhir dengan skor 103-101 untuk kemenangan Rakuzan. Para pendukung Rakuzan mengibarkan bendera buatan mereka sendiri yang berlambangkan logo Rakuzan dan meneriakkan mereka. Bahkan Akashi dapat mendengar beberapa orang meneriakkan namanya penuh rasa bangga.

Akashi menyisir poni rambutnya ke belakang ketika pandangannya tertutupi kembali. Aneh, untuk pertama kalinya Akashi pun turut merasa bangga dengan kemenangannya ini. suatu hal yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ajaibnya ia bahkan merasa seperti baru pertama kalinya menyicipi rasa dari sebuah kemenangan.

Namun ia tetap harus mengingat bahwa masih ada puncak lain yang belum ia daki. Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula, Akashi tak pernah merasa benar-benar yakin seperti sekarang ini bahwa ia bersama yang lainnya akan berada di puncak kejayaan mereka kembali.

Kemudian ia mendapati pandangan Midorima yang mengarah ke arahnya. Cowok itu hanya diam tanpa berniat mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya, namun binar mata Midorima seperti mengajaknya bicara untuk mendatanginya sehingga Akashi melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk menghampiri mantan teman setimnya di Teikou dulu.

Setelah berdiri di depan Midorima, layaknya tahun sebelumnya, cowok itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Akashi terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membalas jabat tangan dari Midorima.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu, Akashi," ujarnya tanpa sedikit pun ekspresi. Meski begitu, Akashi tahu bahwa Midorima berusaha sebaik mungkin agar tak memperlihatkannya apa yang tengah dirasakan olehnya sekarang.

"Ini bukanlah kemenanganku, Midorima," tiba-tiba Akashi membuat seulas senyum tipis, "Ini adalah kemenangan _Rakuzan_."

Midorima dibuat agak tercengang dengan jawaban Akashi. Tapi bohong sekali namanya bila Midorima tidak merasa bersyukur karena masih berkesempatan mendengar ucapan semacam itu terlontar dari mulut seseorang semacam Akashi. Karena ucapan itulah yang membuat Midorima semakin meyakini bahwa seseorang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini _memang_ Akashi Seijuurou yang dulu pernah hilang.

"Lain kali Shutoku akan mengalahkan Rakuzan, nanodayo," katanya dengan nada yakin dan hal itu membuat Akashi terhibur.

"Akan kutunggu saat _lain_ _kali_ itu datang, Midorima. Dan harus kuakui bahwa pertandingan hari ini adalah pertandingan terhebat yang pernah kulewati denganmu."

"Jangan sombong dulu, Akashi. Suatu hari nanti akan kubuat kau menelan perkataanmu, nanodayo."

"Tentu saja, Midorima. Mungkin lain kali akan kubagikan kesombongan itu dalam bentuk sebuah kebanggaan di pertandingan _final_ Interhigh nanti. Rakuzan pasti akan mengalahkan Seirin."

Midorima membenarkan posisi kacamatanya seperti biasa. "Kupegang janjimu itu, Akashi. Dan omong-omong, sedari tadi kulihat kau terus mengurusi helaian poni rambutmu. Bila memang itu mengganggu penglihatanmu, kusarankan supaya kau segera memotongnya bila tak ingin mengalami kekalahan oleh Seirin lagi, nanodayo."

Akashi mendengus lucu. "Akan kupikirkan saranmu, Midorima."

Dan kemudian tanpa sepatah kata lagi, Akashi langsung beranjak pergi mengikuti teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya bersama Midorima di lapangan tadi. Kenyataannya, cowok itu tidak benar-benar pergi ke ruang ganti Rakuzan. Melainkan ia pergi menuju sebuah ruangan kosong di dalam _gymnasium_ tersebut.

Akashi menyalakan lampu di ruangan tersebut. Ia bisa merasa lega sekarang karena mendapati ruangan tersebut memang benar-benar kosong. Wajar juga sebenarnya dikarenakan ruangan tersebut cukup sempit, bahkan bisa dibilang bahwa tempat itu merupakan sebuah gudang tempat menyimpan peralatan olahraga. Belum lagi bau apek serta hiasan sarang laba-laba ada di mana-mana.

Dengan langkah yang agak terseret-seret, Akashi memaksakan diri untuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menyisiri poni rambutnya lagi ke arah belakang kepalanya. Geez, poni ini sungguh mengganggunya saat di pertandingan tadi. Ada benarnya juga saran Midorima, ia harus segera memotongnya. Selain itu, Kira sendiri terkadang mengomentari kalau cewek itu lebih suka Akashi dengan penampilan poni rambutnya yang pendek sama seperti saat dirinya masih di tahun pertama SMA.

Tiba-tiba Akashi membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya saat dirasakan dirinya nyaris mengeluarkan sebuah rintihan ketika otot kakinya mengejang kembali. Ugh, kakinya keram! Sial sekali, mengapa kakinya harus keram di saat dirinya hanya ingin menikmati kesendiriannya dengan penuh ketenangan?

"Sudah kuduga kalau ada yang aneh dengan dirimu," sahut Momoi yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Akashi berdecak kesal dalam hati mengenai dirinya yang lupa menutup pintu ruangan. Tak heran Momoi mendapatinya di ruangan kotor itu dengan amat sangat mudah seperti seorang vampir yang menemukan mangsanya melalui bau darahnya.

"Untuk apa kau ada di sini?" Akashi bertanya tanpa berniat sedikit pun untuk menoleh ke belakang. Telinganya dapat menangkap suara sebuah langkah sepatu yang semakin mendekatinya hingga kemudian langkah sepatu itu mulai berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa susahnya sih untuk mengatakan kalau kakimu sakit?"

Akashi memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Momoi. Tanpa aba-aba, Momoi sudah duduk di samping Akashi dan membawa salah satu kakinya yang masih keram ke atas pangkuan Momoi. Cowok itu dibuat tercengang dengan tindakan Momoi yang kadang terjadi entah di luar dugaan Akashi atau memang di luar kewarasan Momoi sendiri.

"Apa yang kau—ugh! Hentikan itu!" perintahnya saat merasakan jemari Momoi yang berusaha memberikan sebuah pijatan-pijatan kecil pada betisnya.

"Diamlah!" Momoi balas memerintahnya tanap sedikit pun mencoba berhenti memijit lembut kaki Akashi, "Aku hanya ingin melakukan tugasku sebagai manajermu, Akashi-_kun_."

"Tapi tugasmu sebagai _manajer_ bukanlah menjadi tukang pijit dadakan, Momoi," tutur Akashi sembari berusaha melepaskan kakinya tersebut dari pangkuan Momoi. Namun tangan Akashi segera ditepis oleh Momoi.

"Kau itu terkadang susah untuk mengikuti perkataan orang lain ya, tidak ada bedanya dengan Dai-_chan_. Sebaiknya kaututup mulutmu dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan apa yang belum selesai. Kau ingin kakimu cepat sembuh, kan?"

Akashi membuang muka, berusaha mengesampingkan rasa tidak sukanya.

"Terserah."

Kemudian mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan. Momoi masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya dalam memijit kaki Akashi, sementara sang pemilik kaki memandang lurus ke arah tumpukan bola basket yang dikumpulkan menjadi satu dalam sebuah karung yang terlihat seperti sebuah jaring. Meski begitu, dirinya justru tak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari sentuhan jari-jari mungil gadis di sampingnya itu. Sama halnya seperti saat tangan mereka berdua yang tak sengaja saling bersentuhan di dalam kereta tadi. Dan sungguh hal menggelikan bila Akashi mengakui ini, tetapi ada suatu kerinduan saat merasakan sentuhannya.

Perasaan macam apa ini?

"Oh iya, Akashi-_kun_," tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menyahut dan membuyarkan lamunannya, "Apa pelatih sudah memberitahumu mengenai rencana _training camp_ yang akan dilakukan lusa nanti? Kautahu, untuk persiapan sebelum pertandingan _final_ melawan Seirin minggu depan."

"Hm, beliau sudah memberitahuku dari jauh-jauh hari," jawabnya pelan.

Dan hening kembali mengisi kekosongan dialog di antara mereka berdua.

"Omong-omong, tadi adalah permainan yang cukup bagus," Momoi kembali berbicara dan jemarinya membuat pijatan lembut pada pergelangan kaki Akashi, "Kautahu? Terkadang aku selalu berpikir bahwa menang dan kalah adalah hal yang sangat lumrah terjadi dalam sebuah kompetisi. Apalah arti kemenangan bila kau hanya menemukan kehampaan saat bertanding. Benar begitu?"

Akashi tak menjawab, namun tampaknya Momoi paham jawaban cowok itu sehingga kemudian ia melanjutkan lagi ucapannya.

"Katakan kepadaku, Akashi-_kun_," kini Momoi berhenti memijit kakinya dan meletakkan kaki Akashi ke atas lantai sebelum menatap cowok itu, "Apa … apakah rasanya begitu menyakitkan mengalami kekalahan?"

Dia terdiam cukup lama saat mencoba untuk mendeteksi apakah cewek itu waras atau sinting. Kenapa Momoi harus bertanya akan jawabannya lagi? Namun melihat keseriusan yang terpancar dari kedua matanya membuat Akashi akhirnya memilih untuk memberikannya sebuah jawaban.

"Apa kau pernah mencintai sesuatu atau seseorang, Momoi?"

Gadis itu terperangah mendengar lemparan balik pertanyaan tersebut. Apa maksud pertanyaan Akashi itu?

" … ya," jawabnya singkat tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangan kedua matanya dari wajah Akashi. Momoi tak mengerti mengapa dirinya tak bisa memalingkan wajah saat jawaban itu terlontar dari bibirnya. Mengapa?

"Lalu, apakah kau pernah kehilangannya?" Akashi kembali bertanya tanpa berkeinginan untuk membalas tatapan Momoi yang lama-lama mulai berubah menjadi sebuah kesenduan. Andai saja Akashi tahu bahwa betapa ia ingin mengatakan 'ya' kembali sampai Momoi menyadari ia seperti kehilangan suaranya sendiri, sehingga akhirnya gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

Namun Akashi tak menyadarinya, terutama karena menyadari keabsenan suara Momoi sehingga cowok itu mencoba untuk menoleh dan dibuat terpaku saat melihat cara Momoi menatapnya sekarang. Mulutnya memang terkatup rapat, namun matanya seperti berbicara kepada Akashi. Dan Akashi tahu jawabannya.

"Ya … aku pernah kehilangannya. Barangkali _masih_ sampai sekarang." jawab Momoi tanpa memotong pandangannya dengan Akashi. Namun sebisa mungkin ia menahan diri agar tak menunjukkan apa yang tengah ia rasakan kepada cowok itu. Dan sebelum tenggelam dalam suasana canggung itu, Akashi yang lebih dulu memalingkan wajahnya. Hal itu juga membuat Momoi sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Ia berdeham saat menemukan suaranya kembali. "Kurang lebih seperti itu rasanya. Suatu kesalahan memang bila aku mengaku bahwa aku mencintai basket, nyatanya aku hanya mencintai kemenangan. Setidaknya sampai aku kehilangannya."

Momoi menunduk. "Hm, sepertinya aku mulai paham. Tak heran Dai-_chan_ bersikap seperti orang yang nelangsa saat mengalami kekalahan dari Seirin tadi."

"Momoi," Akashi membuka pembicaraan baru. Momoi mengerti ada hal yang sepertinya mengganggu pikiran Akashi bila dilihat dari ekspresi wajah Akashi sekarang. Barangkali hal yang hendak dibicarakan cowok itu merupakan hal serupa yang mengganggunya selama pertandingan berlangsung tadi.

"Apa?"

Tiba-tiba ia menggeleng. "Tidak, lupakan saja. Hanya sebuah pertanyaan konyol dan tidak penting."

Tetapi, seharusnya Akashi tahu bahwa Momoi paling tidak suka dibuat penasaran.

"Akashi-_kun_, katakanlah," tukasnya, "Jangan membuatku mendesakmu untuk mengatakannya."

Akashi menghela napas berat, percuma menyembunyikannya dari gadis itu.

"Apa kau dan Aomine … ," ia menjeda karena merasa bingung bagaimana caranya untuk menyebutkan hubungan semacam itu kepada Momoi, "Apa kau dan Aomine sudah melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya?"

Momoi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksud pertanyaanmu?"

"Kau pasti mengerti arah pertanyaanku, Momoi."

Tapi gadis itu menggeleng yakin. Baiklah, sepertinya mau tak mau Akashi harus mengatakannya secara gambling.

"Apa kau berkencan dengannya?" tanyanya dengan nada cepat. Tapi untungnya Momoi masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Tidak," jawabnya, "Lagipula itu bukan urusanmu untuk mengetahui hubungan asmaraku."

"Aku sudah bilang ini adalah pertanyaan konyol dan tidak penting," balas Akashi yang diam-diam merasa terpojok dengan pernyataan Momoi, "Lagipula aku tidak ingin ada pengkhianat di sini."

Kening Momoi membuat kerutan saat mendengar perkataan Akashi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _pengkhianat_?"

"Lupakan saja," tiba-tiba Akashi beranjak berdiri walaupun kakinya masih terasa lemas. Namun sebelum cowok itu mencapai pintu keluar dari ruangan tersebut, tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditahan oleh Momoi.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" ia memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan risih.

"Apa kau bermaksud menuduhku sebagai pengkhianat _bila_ aku berpacaran dengan Dai-_chan_?" tanya Momoi tanpa basa-basi dan sebelum Akashi sempat menjawabnya, gadis itu sudah lebih dulu melakukannya, "Dengar, Akashi-_kun_, kehidupanku tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan tim bila memang kau khawatir jika aku berada di pihak Touou saat Rakuzan melawan Touou di pertandingan nanti."

Mata Akashi menajam setelah mendengar pengakuan Momoi. Jadi, gadis itu benar-benar sudah berada di tahap itukah dengan Aomine?

"Dengar, Momoi, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa timku memang _bersih_. Bila kau tak merasa mengotori Rakuzan, maka bersikap dewasalah seolah tak ada hal aneh yang terjadi dan lupakan saja obrolan kita tadi."

Momoi menarik napas berat. "Kau menyuruhku bersikap dewasa di saat kaulah yang tidak dewasa di sini?"

"Jangan memaksaku untuk bertindak lebih, Momoi," Akashi membalas dengan nada dingin, "Lepaskan tanganmu itu dari tanganku."

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Momoi menarik tangannya dari tangan Akashi. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi, Akashi langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Momoi sendirian di ruangan tersebut. Gadis itu kembali menarik napas saat punggung Akashi mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Betapa ia sangat ingin segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Terlalu sesak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aroma rerumputan dan tanaman hijau memasuki penciumannya saat memijakkan kedua kakinya di depan sebuah hutan. Tetapi itu bukanlah hutan liar seperti apa yang ditakutkan oleh Momoi sebelumnya, hanya sebuah hutan buatan yang dibuat oleh penduduk di sekitarnya di mana tempat tersebut di daerah pinggir kota yang kebetulan letaknya memang cukup jauh dari jalan raya.

Mereka mengikuti sang kapten yang sudah lebih dulu melangkah pergi memasuki jalan setapak yang membelah hutan buatan tersebut. Semilir angin sejuk menerpa wajah Momoi dan yang lainnya selama menyusuri hutan tersebut hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan sebuah villa berlantai dua yang memiliki sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Tempat Penginapan+Pemandian Air Panas' yang digantung tepat di pintu gerbangnya.

"Kupikir kita akan pergi kemping—maksudku, dengan tenda dan kayu bakar untuk api unggun," gumam Momoi tanpa berhenti menatapi bangunan di depannya.

"_Training camp_ tidak harus selalu membangun tenda dan api unggun, Momoi," Akashi menjawab pertanyaannya sebelum akhirnya cowok itu lebih dulu menyebrangi sebuah jembatan kayu yang menghubungkan halaman villa tersebut dengan jalan setapak tadi. Di bawah jembatan itu dibuat sebuah selokan yang lebih lebar dari ukuran yang sewajarnya, lebih tepat mungkin sungai kecil karena dialiri oleh air yang begitu jernih dan terdapat ikan-ikan kecil di dalamnya.

Tepat saat mereka melewati pintu gerbang, seorang Kakek dan Nenek menyambut mereka. Momoi pikir mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri sampai akhirnya mereka menjawab bahwa mereka hanyalah kakak-adik biasa. Mereka telah merawat villa tersebut sejak kematian orang tua mereka di mana villa itu merupakan harta warisan dari mendiang orang tua mereka berdua. Benar-benar mengagumkan karena tempat itu bahkan sempat dikira Momoi baru dibangun sekitar dua atau tiga tahun.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di ruang tengah. Ruangannya tidak terlalu besar, setidaknya cukup untuk menampung mereka semua di sana. Beberapa barang antik menghiasi dinding kayu ruangan tersebut, sementara di sudut ruangan terdapat tempat cerobong asap. Tapi dikarenakan sekarang masih mengalami musim panas, tak ada satu pun kayu bakar di sana. Tentu saja.

"Kakek akan mengantar kalian yang laki-laki ke kamar khusus laki-laki di dekat taman," sahut Nenek Hongo yang kemudian berpaling ke Momoi yang berdiri di sampingnya, "Kauikut dengan Nenek, ya."

Momoi tersenyum. "Baik."

Kemudian mereka saling terpisah. Kamar khusus perempuan ternyata berdekatan dengan tempat pemandian air panas. Nenek Hongo langsung menyalakan pendingin ruangan karena memang rasanya tetap saja terasa panas meski sekarang Momoi tengah berada di lingkungan hijau sekalipun. Tak lama kemudian, Nenek Hongo melangkah pergi untuk menyediakan menu makanan untuk siang ini sementara Momoi sibuk membereskan pakaiannya.

_Bruk!_

Ia tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara berisik dari arah depan pintu kamarnya. Sepertinya seseorang baru saja terjatuh. Setelah merapihkan pakaiannya yang terakhir, Momoi segera berjalan menuju arah pintu dan membukanya. Di sana ia menemukan seorang gadis yang sepertinya baru saja terjatuh dalam posisi duduk di depan pintu kamarnya—tunggu! Momoi mengenal gadis itu!

"Aduh~!" gadis itu segera beranjak berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya hingga akhirnya ia sadar ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Dan pada saat itulah keduanya saling membulatkan mata dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

"Momoi?!"

"Riko-_san_?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana makan siang itu terasa begitu menggelikan. Ya, bukan berarti menjijikan hanya saja benar-benar konyol di mana _calon_ tim lawan tengah berada di satu meja yang sama dengan tim lainnya seperti sekarang ini. Sekarang mereka terlihat seperti _zombie_ yang sedang menunggu untuk segera dimusnahkan sementara hidangan yang ada di atas meja mulai mendingin. Tampaknya perang tatapan mata jauh lebih membuat mereka kenyang dengan cepat.

"Keh!" Kagami menahan tawa sinis, "Ini benar-benar sangat mengerikan untuk menjadi kenyataan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Akashi membuka suara. Tiba-tiba saja Kagami beranjak berdiri dari posisi duduknya sementara salah satu tangannya memegang mangkuk nasi di saat tangannya yang lain memegang sumpit dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kow itu … _nyam nyam_ … bwodoh atow apwa, Akwahi?"

"Kau itu bicara apa?" tanya lagi Akashi.

Kagami menelan makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya. "Aku bilang, kau itu bodoh atau ap—"

_Bletak!_

Ternyata Hyuuga baru saja menjitak kepala Kagami ("Kau itu bego atau tolol, sih?! Jangan cari mati sebelum _final_, Bakagami! Kau akan tahu akibatnya bila mengulangi hal itu lagi!" bisik Hyuuga dengan nada mengancam.) dan segera memaksanya untuk duduk kembali di tempatnya seraya memasang senyum permintaan maaf kepada Akashi yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun kepada mereka.

"Maafkan Kagami-_kun_, Akashi-_kun_," sahut Kuroko dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya.

Akashi menghela napas panjang dan berusaha mengabaikan keidiotan tim Seirin. Kemudian suasana makan siang itu kembali berjalan dengan begitu canggung. Karena merasa tak nyaman dalam kondisi seperti itu, akhirnya Momoi membuka topik pembicaraan dengan calon tim lawan.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Seirin secepat ini," sahutnya seraya menyesap air mineral dari gelasnya, "Apa kalian sudah merencanakan _training camp_ ini sejak lama?"

Riko berdeham pelan. "Tidak juga, bisa dibilang ini merupakan ide mendadak atas saran ayahku. Bagaimana dengan Rakuzan sendiri?"

"Kami juga baru merencanakan _training camp_ ini sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Sayangnya, pelatih kami berhalangan hadir dan menyerahkan tanggung jawab latihan ini kepadaku selaku manajer dan kapten tim kami," balas Momoi membuat Akashi meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali fokus dengan kegiatan makan siangnya.

"Wah, benar-benar sangat disayangkan," Riko membalas dengan nada mengejek balik, "Padahal peran pelatih sangat penting loh selama latihan ini. Apalagi pertandingan babak _final_ akan segera diadakan minggu depan. Bagaimana bisa pelatih Rakuzan menomorduakan latihan ini?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena Shirogane-_san_ berpikir bahwa kami sudah jauh lebih hebat meski tanpa bimbingannya di latihan ini."

Riko memandang sengit ke arah Momoi yang membalas dengan tatapan serupa pula. Cowok-cowok di sana bisa merasakan bahwa dua singa betina mulai terbangun dari tidur siangnya dan akan segera saling menyerang seperti tengah berebutan mangsa mereka. Ya, mereka memang nyaris saja melakukannya—mungkin—setidaknya sampai Kagami menghentikan acara seru itu.

"Tunggu!" semua mata memandang ke arah _ace_ Seirin itu, "Apa Momoi dan _kantoku_ sedang saling mengejek satu sama lain?"

Oh, Kagami. Kau itu bego atau apa?

Tak lama kemudian acara makan siang itu telah berakhir. Masing-masing sudah kembali sibuk dengan urusan mereka yang sebelumnya sempat tertunda. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang langsung pergi keluar villa untuk menikmati keindahan alam di sekitar sana sementara yang lainnya pun ada yang mencoba pertandingan pemanasan yang terdengar gila.

Kotarou mengajak beberapa anak Rakuzan (tanpa Akashi tentunya) bertanding melawan Seirin di ruangan yang cukup panas yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan tempat pemandian air panas dan siapa yang bertahan paling lama di sana akan menjadi juaranya. Tentu saja dengan harga diri masing-masing mereka tidak akan mau kalah oleh tim lawan.

Tepat ketika mereka semua melangkah pergi untuk memulai pertandingan, Momoi memilih pergi untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar hutan sampai senja tiba. Betapa ia menyukai sapuan aroma dedaunan hijau di sekitarnya saat melangkah di jalan setapak itu. Sinar matahari dari puncak langit sana terhalangi oleh pepohonan yang melindunginya dari panas.

Di saat dirinya tengah menikmati keindahan alam, tak sengaja ia melihat Nigou yang berkeliaran di bawah sebuah pohon palem. Entah bagaimana bisa anak anjing yang menggemaskan itu bisa terlepas dari penglihatan Kuroko. Barangkali sang majikan memang sengaja membiarkannya berkeliaran di tengah keindahan alam ini, tetapi bisa membahayakan juga bila Nigou sampai hilang ke dalam hutan atau paling parah ke jalan raya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Padahal Momoi nyaris saja bisa meraih Nigou untuk membawanya kembali pulang ke villa dan mengembalikannya ke Kuroko. Sayangnya, anak anjing itu sudah lebih dulu berlari menuju arah villa lebih dulu saat menyadari kehadiran manusia di dekatnya.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" Momoi bertanya balik sementara Akashi berjalan semakin mendekatinya. Sepertinya cowok itu sudah sejak tadi berada di luar villa ketika yang lain masih sibuk bercengkerama di ruang makan tadi.

"Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaanku, Momoi."

"Aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar, apa itu sebuah kesalahan?"

"Ya," jawab Akashi tanpa pikir panjang lagi, "Kedatanganmu menyerap banyak oksigen di hutan ini."

Momoi memasang ekspresi tak suka atas jawabannya. "Kuharap itu bukanlah sebuah usiran."

"Bagaimana kalau harapanmu kubuat pupus dengan jawaban 'ya'?"

Geez, sungguh orang di depannya ini menyebalkannya minta ampun. Tak peduli seberapa banyak orang yang memujanya atas kesempurnaan atau sejenisnya yang ada pada diri Akashi sehingga dirinya patut diagung-agungkan layaknya Dewa. Karena tetap saja sekarang di mata Momoi cowok itu tidak lebih dari sekedar kotoran hidung yang menyumbat saluran pernapasan.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin mengeluarkan banyak energi hanya untuk beradu mulut denganmu," ujar Momoi yang kemudian hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu untuk kembali ke dalam villa. Cowok itu tak sadar bahwa justru dirinyalah yang membuat seluruh oksigen di hutan itu berubah menjadi karbon monoksida atas kehadirannya.

"Bagaimana kautahu hanya dengan _beradu_ _mulut_ denganku kauperlu energi yang banyak?" Akashi tersenyum mengejek, "Kaubicara seolah pernah melakukannya denganku saja."

Baiklah, tampaknya Momoi mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Akashi yang menjurus ke hal yang cenderung vulgar.

"Jangan membicarakan hal yang menjijikan, Akashi-_kun_," katanya seraya berbalik agar Akashi dapat melihat ekspresi jijik yang Momoi tunjukkan hanya untuk Akashi seorang, "Lagipula aku sendiri bahkan tak akan pernah sudi untuk melakukannya denganmu. Lebih baik aku melakukannya dengan Nigou."

Akashi sedikit tertohok mendengar _apa_ yang menjadi pembandingnya.

"Kau membandingkanku dengan seekor anak anjing?"

"Ada masalah?" Momoi bertanya dengan nada menantang.

"Kau terdengar munafik, bahkan saat itu kau tidak menolak apa yang kulakukan di tepi kolam renang. Benar begitu, bukan? Kau sendiri yang menilainya sebagai _kecupan_, bukan CPR."

Wajah Momoi mengeras mendengarnya dan ingatan malam itu membuatnya ingin segera membersihkan bibirnya sendiri menggunakan batu. Kini ia bisa merasakan seluruh aliran darahnya mengalir ke wajahnya. Kenapa Akashi bisa semudah itu bersikap baik kepadanya sebelum akhirnya kembali membuatnya meledak-ledak?

"Saat itu aku sedang tidak sadarkan diri—"

"Oh, ya? Bukankah saat itu kau menyatakan bahwa kau _sudah_ sadar ketika aku baru saja menempelkan bibirku—" Momoi refleks melirik bibir Akashi, "Ke bibirmu."

Momoi menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Enyahlah dari hadapanku."

Ia berbalik untuk melangkah pergi menuju villa. Bila ia terlalu lama berdiri di sana dengan makhluk jadi-jadian seperti Akashi hanya akan membuatnya tak segan untuk segera mencakar-cakar wajahnya yang selalu terlihat sok keren itu. Sayangnya, ketika Momoi baru satu dua langkah hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, ia mendapati seekor katak di dekat kakinya.

"KYAAA!"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Momoi segera memutar balik dan tak sadar memeluk Akashi yang juga dibuat terkejut atas tindakannya yang sangat tiba-tiba. Bahkan di tengah rasa keterkejutannya, Akashi dibuat sesak napas karena pelukan Momoi yang memang terbilang cukup kencang seperti hendak mematahkan lehernya. Dan—_sial_! Apa cewek itu tidak sadar perbuatannya tersebut membuat dada mereka saling bergesekan?!

"Momoi!" Akashi memaksa gadis itu untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Namun gadis itu sungguh keras kepala, bahkan ia masih tetap memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat padahal katak itu pun sudah meloncat entah kemana.

"Tolong aku! Jangan biarkan katak itu mendekatiku!" gadis itu merengek ketakutan dan hal itu membuat Akashi harus menahan tawanya. Sikap Momoi yang kadang kekanakan dan cengeng memang suatu hiburan. Dan entah kenapa di saat begini keinginannya untuk menjahili gadis itu jadi besar.

"Momoi, kataknya ada di punggungmu!" Akashi memekik jahil seraya menaruh kepalan ujung jarinya di punggung Momoi seolah-olah katak itu memang ada di sana.

"KYAA! SINGKIRKAN!" pekikan Momoi kian kencang.

"Bagaimana, ya?" Akashi memasang ekspresi tak sudi.

"Tolong—"

"Memohonlah sambil berlutut!" perintah Akashi yang membuat Momoi membulatkan mata. Oh ya ampun, Akashi jelas sekali tahu betapa tidak sudinya gadis itu untuk melakukan hal memalukan semacam itu. Tapi, ayolah, bersenang-senang sedikit bukanlah suatu kesalahan, bukan? Apalagi yang menjadi bahan hiburannya adalah seorang Momoi Satsuki.

"Tapi—"

"Baiklah, aku pergi—"

"Hei—err, iya iya!" kemudian tanpa pikir panjang lagi Momoi langsung berlutut di hadapan Akashi, "Aku mohon singkirkan katak itu—"

"Sebut namaku, Momoi."

"Akashi-_kun_, aku mohon singkirkan—"

"Ehem!" Akashi memberi kode ke Momoi dan gadis itu tahu apa yang harus ia koreksi. Gadis itu menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan begitu sulit.

"Akashi-_sa-sama_," Momoi merinding sendiri mendengar dirinya menyebut cowok itu dengan sebutan –_sama_, "Aku mohon singkirkan katak itu dari punggungku."

Akhirnya Akashi tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Momoi terperangah melihat Akashi tertawa sebegitu puasnya. Baiklah, kenapa Akashi harus tertawa berlebihan begitu meski Momoi sendiri cukup sadar bahwa tindakannya merupakan hal paling memalukan dalam hidupnya? Dan melihat Akashi tertawa sepuas itu membuat Momoi sadar bahwa ia tak pernah melihat Akashi tertawa selepas ini sebelumnya.

"Kau bego," sahutnya membuat Momoi mengernyit kesal. Akashi terlihat masih berusaha mengontrol kepuasannya karena berhasil menjahili Momoi, "Kau seharusnya lihat betapa konyolnya dirimu. Sejak kapan katak di atas jalan setapak bisa meloncat ke punggung manusia, Momoi?"

Wajah Momoi merah padam mendengarnya. Antara malu dan marah karena diperlakukan layaknya orang idiot oleh Akashi. Ia hendak menyemburkan kekesalannya ke cowok itu, setidaknya sampai seseorang muncul dari balik punggung Akashi.

"Seeeeiiii!"

Senyum Akashi langsung pudar saat mendengar suara yang terdengar menyeramkan di telinganya. Belum sempat menoleh pun dirinya sudah dipeluk dari belakang oleh sepasang tangan milik Kira yang telah menjatuhkan dua koper besar miliknya di atas jalan setapak. Ya ampun, cewek satu ini mau sekedar mampir atau berniat liburan musim panas, sih?

"Kira! Lepas—"

"Ah iya, maaf! Hehe!"

Akhirnya Akashi bisa menghirup napas secara normal kembali setelah dilepaskan oleh Kira. Sungguh diriya masih tak mengerti bagaimana bisa Kira yang hanya seorang cewek bertubuh mungil yang ia ketahui jarang olahraga bisa memiliki tenaga sebegitu kuatnya? Apa cewek itu keturunan tukang pukul atau karena dia makan paku besi?

"Kenapa kaudatang ke sini? Aku sudah bilang supaya kau tidak usah ikut," kata Akashi setelah menghirup napas untuk beberapa saat.

Kira menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Kau itu bagaimana sih, Sei? Tentu saja aku akan tetap bersikeras untuk ikut denganmu. Sebagai calon istrimu mana mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu berkeliaran di tengah hutan yang gelap, tak berpenghuni, dan pasti kau akan susah cari makan di sini. Makanya aku membawa banyak makanan di salah satu koperku supaya kaubisa makan makanan sehat. Aku pernah melihat di suatu film seorang cowok tampan tersesat di hutan malah memakan dedaunan mentah, aku kan tidak ingin Sei—"

"Kira, berhentilah mengoceh," Akashi memijat pelan pelipisnya.

"Prasangkamu terlalu berlebihan," sahut Momoi membuat Kira menoleh ke arahnya, "Kami menginap di villa, dengan makanan yang terjamin kesehatannya bahkan dengan tempat pemandian air panas pula. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Sei-_mu_."

Akashi melirik sinis ke Momoi. Sementara Kira hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Ya sudah! Kalau begitu kita langsung masuk ke dalam villa saja!" seru Kira seraya menarik tangan Akashi untuk mengikutinya menyusuri jalan setapak menuju villa. Sedangkan Momoi yang tertinggal di belakang mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala, tak menyangka _dulu_ dirinya tersingkirkan oleh cewek semacam Kira.

Oh, oke. Dia tidak cemburu kok, tenang saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin suatu kesalahan bila Momoi membiasakan diri untuk memandang seseorang dari cara orang itu bersikap atau penampilannya. Ya, lagipula kata mutiara seperti '_Don't judge a book by its cover_' sudah seharusnya tertanam sejak lama dalam kepalanya. Tapi ia pun tak bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena memandang Kira yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan terhadap Akashi, padahal bila Akashi mau bisa saja dia mendapatkan gadis yang jauh lebih _wah_ dari Kira.

Dan siapapun itu, Momoi tak pernah mengharapkan _dirinya_ adalah orang itu.

Tetapi, tuduhan Momoi harus segera pudar saat menyadari bahwa Kira memiliki sesuatu yang tidak ada pada dirinya. Sifat keibuan. Terlepas dari fakta soal Akashi, Momoi memang menyayangkan dirinya tidak memiliki bakat memasak yang hebat seperti apa yang dilakukan Kira untuk menu makan malam mereka beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan fakta lain di mana Akashi mengatakan bahwa masakan Kira _lumayan enak_ entah kenapa semakin membuat dirinya tidak pede.

Oh ya ampun, jangan bilang kalau kau sudah mulai meliriknya lagi, Momoi _dear_. Tentu saja tidak! Sungguh menggelikan, seperti tak ada cowok lain yang jauh lebih baik dari Akashi. Ini hanyalah karena Momoi ingin adanya pengakuan jujur dari seorang cowok (hal yang berlaku untuk Akashi juga) mengenai kelebihannya yang lain—apapun di luar soal dapur. Tapi sampai sekarang saja, dirinya tak pernah mendengar Akashi memuji bakat analisanya.

Atau kecantikannya mungkin? Pfft, jangan membuatnya tertawa. _Well_, setidaknya beberapa cowok lainnya sudah pernah memujinya baik secara intelektual ataupun fisiknya. Bahkan seseorang seperti Kagami pun mengakui bahwa Momoi termasuk cewek yang cantik. Tapi, entah bagaimana bisa Momoi merasa kurang puas bila belum membuat Akashi mengatakannya juga.

Dan hal itu membuatnya sadar bahwa dirinya tak ada bedanya dengan Akashi—haus akan sebuah pengakuan.

"Eh? Momoi? Kau belum tidur?"

Suara Kagami yang berasal dari belakangnya membuatnya tersentak kaget. Cowok itu sepertinya baru saja keluar dari kamarnya setelah tertidur pulas bila dilihat dari raut wajahnya. Entah apa alasan Kagami bangun di tengah malam begini, mungkin hendak pergi ke kamar kecil untuk panggilan alam. Lucu, Momoi keheranan dengan Kagami yang terbangun di tengah malam di sata dirinya sendiri bahkan belum sama sekali tertidur.

" … aku hanya mengalami sedikit insomnia biasa kok, Kagamin."

"Geez, kenapa kau masih saja memanggilku begitu," Kagami terlihat bete mendengar nama panggilannya, "Tidurlah, setidaknya masuk ke kamarmu. Kau bisa masuk angin bila duduk di ambang pintu seperti itu."

Belum sempat Momoi membalas perkataannya, cowok itu sudah lebih dulu melengos pergi menuju kamar mandi. Gadis itu kembali menatap rembulan di luar sana hingga tak lama kemudian Kagami kembali dan cukup heran saat melihat Momoi yang ternyata masih betah duduk di ambang pintu.

"Momoi, kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku ternyata."

Gadis itu terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Kagamin, aku mau bertanya."

"Huh? Bertanya apa?" tanya cowok itu yang kemudian memilih duduk di samping Momoi. Kasihan juga membiarkan seorang cewek cantik sendirian menggalau di tengah malam begini. Anggap saja amal darinya.

"Em, ini agak bersifat pribadi, sih," kemudian Momoi menatap Kagami, "Aku ingin Kagamin memberiku sebuah pendapat dari sudut pandang seorang laki-laki. Err, sebenarnya laki-laki itu paling suka perempuan yang seperti apa, sih?"

"Hah?!"

Kagami melongo seperti orang tolol mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu. Serius, apa efek insomnia bisa mempengaruhi kinerja otak seseorang? Ada angin apa sampai Momoi bisa menanyakan suatu hal semacam itu? Mendengarnya membuat Kagami kebingungan sendiri jadinya.

"Err, yaaa, itu sebenarnya … ," Kagami menggaruk pipinya, "Itu sebenarnya tergantung dari persepsi masing-masing. Maksudku tipe gadis yang ideal untuk masing-masing pemuda itu kan berbeda-beda. Tapi sih menurutku sebagai laki-laki, mayoritas kaum Adam itu lebih senang dengan gadis yang lemah-lembut, tutur katanya halus, bersifat keibuan seperti pandai bersih-bersih rumah atau memasak, telaten yaaaah pokoknya semacam itu."

"Apa semua pria selalu menginginkan wanita yang pintar masak?" tanya Momoi hati-hati.

_Apa Momoi sedang mencoba curhat terselubung denganku?_

Kagami berdeham.

"Sebenarnya itu tergantung masing-masing pria. Misalnya, aku sendiri kan bisa memasak jadi kalau pacarku tidak bisa memasak yaaaa tidak jadi masalah untukku, sih."

Momoi menundukkan kepala. "Oh."

_Oke, sepertinya jawabanku agak mengecewakannya_, pikir Kagami.

"Memang kenapa kau bertanya tentang hal itu?"

Momoi menggeleng lemah namun senyuman tipis terpatri di bibirnya. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Oh iya, apa Kagamin bisa membantuku?"

"Membantu apa?"

"Emmm," Momoi terlihat ragu-ragu mengatakan maksudnya, "Membantuku untuk mengajariku memasak."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu berjalan lebih cepat dari seekor macan tutul sekalipun. Orang-orang beramai-ramai pergi memasuki gedung _gymnasium_ Tokyo bahkan sudah ada yang menunggu di depan _gymnasium_ sejak pagi-pagi buta tadi agar bisa kedapatan tempat duduk saat pertandingan dimulai nanti. Wajar saja banyak orang yang berprasangka demikian mengingat hari ini merupakan pertandingan babak _final_ antara sekolah legendaris, Rakuzan, melawan sekolah berumur jagung, Seirin.

Banyak pemain basket dari masing-masing tim yang pernah dikalahkan oleh Rakuzan ataupun Seirin berdatangan demi menonton pertandingan ini. Rasanya seperti sebuah _déjà vu_ bagi mereka di mana Rakuzan kembali bertemu dengan Seirin sebagai lawan di babak _final_ ini, persis seperti pertandingan terakhir mereka di ajang _Winter Cup_ tahun kemarin.

Pertandingan akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi. Di kursi terdepan pada tribun penonton diisi oleh para pemain basket seperti anggota Generasi Keajaiban di sana. Mereka datang bukan memang sengaja bersama-sama, tetapi ada beberapa kawanan dari masing-masing tim yang turut menemani.

"Semuanyaaa!" Momoi dengan senyuman riangnya membawa sebuah keranjang piknik. Ya ampun, apa dia berniat buka warung di saat pertandingan dimulai?

"Apa kau berniat berjualan makanan untuk penonton?" sindir Akashi tanpa berpaling dari keranjang piknik di tangan Momoi. Gadis itu hanya mencibirnya sebelum menaruh keranjang berisi sushi itu di atas kursi panjang.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku mau membuatkan kalian semua makanan," katanya sambil mengeluarkan satu per satu kotak bekal berisi sushi.

"Whoaaa! Aku mau dong menyicipi sushi buatan Momoi!" seru Kotarou yang kemudian didahului oleh Eikichi.

"Enak saja! Aku duluan! Perutku sudah keroncongan karena belum diisi!" sela Eikichi.

Kotarou memasang wajah kesal. "Yang benar saja?! Kau kan baru saja menyantap _steak_ ukuran jumbo beberapa menit yang lalu, Eikichiiiii!"

" … kau … memasak?" Akashi bertanya ragu-ragu.

Momoi mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja! Aku yakin kalian akan menyukai masakan buatanku yang super enak ini!"

Akashi menggaruk kepalanya mendengar pernyataan Momoi yang terlalu terdengar optimis. Dari kejauhan pun dapat dilihat Aomine yang berjengit kaget saat mendapati Momoi yang ada di lapangan dengan sebuah keranjang piknik di tangannya. Dan tanpa diberitahu pun cowok itu sadar bahwa makanan yang dibawa Momoi itu bisa menyebabkan kefatalan pada pertandingan hari ini.

"Oh ya ampun! Satsuki! Kenapa kau memasak di saat seperti ini?!" pekik Aomine sambil menepuk jidatnya.

Midorima menghela napas. "Aku turut berduka untuk Rakuzan."

"Hmm~, sepertinya kejadian tahun lalu di _Winter Cup_ akan terulang kembali~," Murasakibara mengunyah maiubo miliknya, "Kasihan Akachin harus kalah lagi dengan cara konyol seperti ini."

"Aominecchi! Lakukanlah sesuatu supaya Momocchi tidak jadi memberi mereka asupan gizi beracun-ssu!" seru Kise sambil menarik-narik lengan _jersey_ Aomine.

"Oi! Biar saja! Kapan lagi aku bisa melihat tim Akashi kalah dengan cara yang konyol? Bhahahaha!"

Akashi memandangi sushi yang diberikan Momoi sementara yang lainnya menunggu reaksinya lebih dulu. Sialan sekali, kenapa dirinya dijadikan kelinci percobaan begini? Apa begini cara mereka menguburnya secara cepat sebelum pertandingan dimulai? Dari seberang lapangan, ia melihat Kagami dan yang lainnya memandang ke arahanya dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas meski Kuroko pun hanya bisa memasang tampang datar.

"Kenapa harus aku yang mencoba pertama kali?" tanyanya sedikit memberi protes.

"Kalau kau memang kapten, seharusnya menyicipi makanan bukanlah alasan untukmu menghindar, Akashi-_kun_. Berikan contoh yang baik untuk teman-temanmu," kata Momoi sambil memasang senyum.

Dia menelan ludahnya dengan sulit sebelum meraih sumpitnya untuk menyuapkan sushi tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Perlahan sushi itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, sementara yang lain memandang Akashi dengan penasaran apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Akashi berusaha mengunyah sushi itu perlahan, berusaha menemukan rasa nikmat sushi tersebut hingga kemudian matanya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Seluruh jari Momoi memakai plester.

"Ba-bagaimana?" Momoi memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Aneh, seketika saja Momoi yang optimis menghilang begitu saja. Kemudian Akashi meminum airnya dan menatap Momoi untuk beberapa saat.

" … lumayan."

Mata Momoi berbinar cerah mendengar pujian Akashi. Akhirnya setelah berusaha keras mendalami dunia dapur bersama Kagami sejak malam itu membuahkan hasil yang sangat amat memuaskan. Akashi pada akhirnya memberikan pujian memasaknya yang sudah ia duga akan menciptakan rasa enak yang membuat setiap lidah ketagihan untuk memakannya.

"Terima kasih!" ucapnya riang.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Aomine yang terkejut melihat Akashi yang baik-baik saja setelah menyicipi sushi buatan Momoi. Geez, kini Aomine berpikir kalau barangkali lidah Akashi agak keseleo. _Well_, andai saja Aomine tahu bahwa Akashi menahan diri untuk tidak memuntahkan sushi itu di depan Momoi.

Sisa waktu pemanasan sebentar lagi. Akashi menerima bola yang merupakan operan dari Akahiro dan kemudian meng-_dribble_ bola oranye itu dengan begitu luwesnya sebelum akhirnya memasukkan bola tersebut ke dalam _ring_ dengan gaya _lay-up_. Setelah bola itu masuk ke dalam _ring_ dengan mulus, ia menangkap bola itu lagi dan hendak melakukan pemanasan lainnya sampai melihat Kuroko dan Kagami dari seberang lapangan.

Entah kenapa semangatnya tidak pernah sebesar ini untuk memenangkan suatu pertandingan. Ia yakin yang lainnya pun merasakan hal serupa sejak membuka mata di fajar yang baru menyingsing tadi. Dan Akashi akan lebih merasa bersemangat lagi bila ternyata Seirin tak lengah sedikit pun selama pertandingan.

"Ayo, Seirin!"

"Kalahkan Rakuzan seperti _Winter Cup_ kemarin!"

"Kalian pasti bisa Seiriiiin!"

"Harumkan tim basket asal Tokyo!"

Seirin.

Semuanya yang berkumandang hanya menyemangati Seirin.

Lalu, kemana mereka yang _dulu_ mendukung Rakuzan? Apa mereka berpaling begitu saja setelah melihat kejatuhan Rakuzan oleh Seirin di _Winter Cup_ kemarin? Apa mereka tak bisa memahami perjuangan keras Rakuzan untuk memenangkan babak _final_ ini?

_Priiit!_

Wasit membunyikan peluitnya. Pertandingan dimulai sekarang.

"Semuanya semangat! Fokus pada pertandingan dan jadilah yang terbaik!" Momoi memberi mereka semangat dari tepi lapangan, "Kerja sama!"

_Ya_, Akashi membatin, _Momoi benar_. Dan ketika masing-masing pemain utama dari kedua tim berkumpul di tengah lapangan, ia tahu hal apa yang harus ia lakukan selama pertandingan ini berlangsung.

Percaya pada timnya.

Wasit melempar bola oranye itu ke atas dan segera direbut oleh Kagami yang segera meng-_dribble_ bola itu memasuki daerah tim lawan. Sementara itu pemain-pemain lainnya mulai saling menyebar dan mengikuti strategi yang telah diatur oleh mereka sebelum pertandingan ini dimulai. Seperti yang sudah Akashi duga bahwa pelatih Seirin akan menyuruh Izuki yang menandai dirinya.

Tentu saja Akashi mengetahui kemungkinan hal itu terjadi adalah sangat besar. Ia tahu kalau Aida Riko bukanlah orang bego yang akan bertindak gegabah dalam menentukan sebuah strategi dan harus Akashi akui bahwa dengan menggunakan Izuki sebagai penandanya merupakan pilihan yang cukup bagus bila diingat lagi kalau Izuki memiliki mata setajam elang yang membuatnya dengan mudah melihat pergerakan Akashi secepat mungkin.

Tetapi, Riko tidaklah lebih cerdik dari Akashi. Sayang sekali pelatih itu tidaklah banyak belajar dari _kebersamaan_ mereka saat _training camp_ seminggu yang lalu.

Akahiro mengejar Kagami dari belakang dan sungguh mengejutkan, terutama mengejutkan Kagami, Akahiro lebih cepat sudah berdiri di hadapan Kagami yang mau tak mau akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya. Gerakan menghadang Akahiro sungguh mengingatkan Kagami dengan gerakan Aomine saat mencoba untuk menghalanginya yang akan mencetak skor.

"Usaha yang bagus, Kagami-_san_," gumam Akahiro dan perlana muncul seringai tipis di bibirnya, "Tapi tidak terlalu bagus juga."

Kagami kembali dibuat terkejut dengan tindakan gesit Akahiro yang berhasil merebut bola darinya. Pertandingan kali ini memang sungguh mengerikan namun menakjubkan di saat yang bersamaan. Penonton di _gymnasium_ seperti disuguhkan pertandingan hebat yang dikombinasi oleh Kagami, Akashi serta Akahiro yang bagaikan sosok pengganti Aomine dalam tim Rakuzan. Sungguh mengerikan seorang kapten yang hebat dalam pertarungan bersama duo _ace_.

Akashi hendak menghadang Kagami pula sampai tiba-tiba tubuhnya seperti terasa kaku dalam sekejap mata. Kenapa … rasanya begitu sulit sekarang? Ingatan pertandingan di _Winter Cup_ tahun kemarin seolah terjadi lagi di hadapannya. Pertandingan di mana dirinya harus menelan pahit karena kehilangan kemenangan. Dan rasa khawatir itu menyelimutinya.

Rasa khawatir serta ketakutan akan sebuah kekalahan.

_Kenapa … aku kenapa?_

_Brengsek! Apa yang terjadi denganku?!_

_Mengapa ingatan itu tak lepas dari pandangan mataku, keparat?!_

" … Akashi!"

_Priiit!_

Skor pertama dicetak oleh Seirin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tribun penonton mulai kosong sedikit demi sedikit. Pertandingan memang telah selesai sehingga wajar saja banyak penonton yang memilih segera keluar setelah merasa puas ataupun kecewa dengan hasil skor akhir yang terpampang di sana. _Gymnasium_ tersebut begitu sepi, hanya diisi oleh beberapa petugas kebersihan yang sedang mengepel lantai. Namun terlihat salah seorang pemain masih tetap duduk di kursi sendirian dengan posisi kedua lengan tangannya yang bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

Matanya menatap kosong pada sepasang sepatunya. Ia tak berniat sedikit pun untuk mengikat talinya yang terlepas. Pikirannya masih dikuasai oleh setiap kejadian yang terjadi saat pertandingan beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menemukan fakta yang diungkapkan oleh papan skor.

_100-101 … kemenangan untuk Rakuzan_.

Ya, Akashi tahu bahwa seharusnya ia merasa bangga dengan kemenangannya. Karena pada akhirnya ia dapat membalaskan kekalahannya kepada Seirin hari ini. Tapi, ia tak pernah mengerti mengapa kejadian waktu itu masih terus menghantuinya? Kejadian yang membuat emosinya terpancing untuk semakin gencar mengalahkan lawannya.

Apa dirinya yang lain mulai terbangun lagi? Ah, sepertinya tidak. Bila memang terjadi, pasti seseorang sudah meneriakinya; "Akashi! Matamu berubah menjadi heterokromatik lagi!"

"Hei, kapten!" Akashi menoleh dan melihat Momoi sedang berdiri di seberang lapangan sebelum akhirnya gadis itu berjalan menghampirinya, "Kau tidak pergi dengan yang lainnya ke ruang ganti? Mereka sudah hampir selesai dan berniat untuk mencari makan di dekat sini sebelum pulang ke Kyoto."

"Aku tahu," jawab Akashi cepat, "Hanya saja … ada hal lain yang kupikirkan."

Kemudian Akashi mendapati gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di sampingnya.

"Apa soal pertandingan tadi?" Momoi menebak dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Akashi pun ia sudah memiliki jawabannya, "Kupikir kau seharusnya senang dengan kemenangan Rakuzan. Bukankah itu yang kaumau?"

"Memang."

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah."

Kemudian mereka bergeming satu sama lain. Sepertinya bisa dibilang hubungan Momoi dengan Akashi benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan hubungannya dengan Aomine. Tapi ada suatu kenyamanan yang dia rasakan bersama cowok itu meski dalam keheningan sekalipun. Seperti dirinya merasa begitu aman di sampingnya.

"Apa kau mengalami semacam … traumatis?"

Akashi menoleh ke arahnya. "Trauma?"

Momoi mengangguk. "Ya, barangkali kau trauma akan kekalahanmu di _Winter Cup_ kemarin oleh Seirin. Aku tahu ini memang terdengar konyol, tapi reaksimu selama pertandingan berlangsung sungguh tidak biasa. Refleksmu kian berkurang dan kadang kau tak fokus lagi, bahkan matamu beberapa kali kulihat seperti agak ketakutan."

"Kau terlalu banyak berprasangka, Momoi."

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Hm, aku lupa kalau sejak dulu kau memang terlalu banyak berprasangka."

"Yang benar saja? Memang dulu aku pernah berprasangka apa?" tanya Momoi.

"Kauingat _jersey_ Teikou milikku?" tanya balik Akashi tanpa sedikit pun menghilangkan senyumannya yang samar-samar, "Kau begitu konyol saat dengan pedenya merasa bahwa inisial 'S' pada kerah _jersey_-ku adalah inisial untuk 'Satsuki'."

Momoi merasakan wajahnya menghangat. "A-aku tidak begitu—"

"Oh ya, kau tentu saja begitu. Jangan mengelak. Kau memasang tampang malu saat aku mengaku bahwa inisial 'S' itu adalah untuk 'Seijuurou' karena beberapa kali _jersey_-ku tertukar dengan _jersey_ milik Kuroko. Hm, hal itu membuatku sadar kalau selain narsis, kau itu juga bawelnya minta ampun."

Momoi menahan senyum. "Semua gadis itu memang bawel, bila kau tidak tahu."

"Kau selalu menjadikannya alasan," kata Akashi sambil menyisir poni rambutnya ke belakang lagi. Geez, dia lupa untuk memotongnya lagi kali ini.

Sementara itu, rasanya Momoi ingin tertawa mendengar fakta yang terdengar menggelikan di telinga. Hanya saja Momoi sendiri baru menyadari sebuah fakta baru yang mampu membuatnya sulit tertawa. Bahwa ada suatu kenyamanan yang ia rasakan bila membicarakan mengenai masa lalu dengan orang di sampingnya itu. Belum lagi fakta lain yang tak dimengerti olehnya, mengapa Akashi tampak merasakan hal yang sama dengannya? Apa cowok itu juga menikmati pembicaraan 'masa lalu' ini?

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya Momoi memilih untuk beranjak bangun dari posisi duduknya. Terlalu lama duduk di samping Akashi membuatnya semakin larut dalam obrolan mereka berdua yang bisa-bisa tak ada ujungnya. Dan melihat pergerakan Momoi yang cukup tiba-tiba itu menimbulkan banyak spekulasi dalam benak Akashi antara Momoi yang tersinggung karena ucapannya, Momoi yang tidak betah membicarakan masa lalu, atau parahnya—

—pembicaraan ini membuatnya merindukan masa lalu.

"Oh iya, omong-omong," Momoi berbalik sehingga mereka saling bertukar pandang, "Aku dengar dari Mibuchi-_senpai_ kalau kau hendak memotong ponimu seperti di tahun pertama SMA lagi, ya?"

Akashi terdiam sesaat.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kalau boleh jujur aku lebih menyukai penampilanmu dengan poni seperti sekarang ini, Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi menatapnya penuh keheranan. "Kenapa begitu?"

Dan tepat sebelum Momoi benar-benar pergi, gadis itu memberinya sebuah jawaban yang tepat pada sasaran.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena membuatku merasa seperti bertemu dengan Akashi-_kun_ untuk pertama kalinya lagi."


End file.
